Vermillion
by lokidoki9
Summary: Witches, werewolves, vampires…there was all sorts in The Big Easy, and yet, none of them managed to quite get along. Ever. On top of protecting an 'in-demand' sister and helping the 'Vampire King' of the French Quarter...Addie was going to be in for a hell of a ride when the Originals start turning up. Starts Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I decided to start another story. Probably going to regret that decision...but I can't really find it in me to care at the moment (don't worry though, it'll kick in!) :P If you read my other story _'Road Runner'_ , you'll probably know that I like the slow build up kind of thing, but this first chapter kinda rushes through the first 2 episodes (I think it's only 2...?) so that we can get straight into it :) SO there are a few time skips, but I hope it's not too confusing...**

 **This is an OC story, but the focus won't revolve around her. In fact, you'll probably see more of Klaus for now :D but who's going to complain about that?**

 **With that being said...If there is a popular demand to change this from a Klaus/OC story to something else, I will definitely take it under consideration because nothing has been entirely set in stone yet. So if you want to see something, you HAVE to let me know and I will try my best to include it. The same goes for my other fanfic! :) I LOVE suggestions!**

 **I don't know how often I will update, but I won't abandon this story...I can promise you that! And even if I don't upload for a** **while, unless I specifically say I won't be writing any more, I guarantee I will still be working on this story :)**

 **I've been obsessing over 'The Originals' and TVD lately so I'm going to stop rambling and get to it!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own **anything** you recognise from the show, and I'm only writing for fun (not profit), because I'm a bored uni student with a tendency to procrastinate :P

 **Please let me know if you notice any mistakes! I sometimes rush when I read and I _always_ miss ****something!**

 **Here's Chapter 1 (It's pretty damn long...sorry.)**

Chapter 1:

The world was never big enough for a young Adelie Claire. When she was a child, she wanted to see as much of it as possible. She never took the time to consider whether it was a want born from a need to rebel against her controlling mother, or simple wanderlust due to the many adventures she had read of in her books.

Perhaps it was because she didn't truly know what was out there at the time, or because she wanted to know _exactly_ what was out there in the first place.

Regardless, she had never anticipated that after 20 years of her life, she still had yet to really do anything for herself. Not that she was complaining. No, no…she had a little sister to look after, and that would be her main priority for as long as she lived.

But it wasn't all bad. At least now she knew about the things that went bump in the night. Coming from a family of witches meant that she learnt of such things at a young age, and coming from New Orleans meant she learnt it even younger.

Witches, werewolves, vampires…there was all sorts in The Big Easy, and yet, none of them managed to quite get along. Ever.

The werewolves weren't too bad, and they often stayed in the Bayou, seldom daring to venture into the vampire-infested French Quarter. Addie had yet to meet a werewolf. Her coven had kept the children away from werewolves and vampires, and for good reason.

Ah yes, vampires.

Another problem entirely. They ruled the city, and made sure that everyone else knew it. The werewolves kept away at the Bayou, and the witches were banned from using magic without permission.

Naturally, most hated the vampires.

However, unlike most…she didn't really judge them. They were killers, and that's why they were feared and despised by other 'species'. But did the method really matter?

No, it didn't.

It never matters. Witches killed, werewolves killed, and hell, even humans killed! Killing is killing, and in her opinion, no one had the right to do it. But…if _anyone_ had any justification for such a crime…it was probably vampires.

Was it not worse to kill simply because you could, rather than for sustenance? Sure, vampires didn't _need_ to _kill_ for sustenance, but it was expected wasn't it? No real shocker there.

She couldn't really understand the hunters in the world. They called vampires 'abominations' and 'unnatural', but in her eyes they were just another species – another predator.

Humans had become so accustomed to the top of the food chain, that the moment they're overthrown, they immediately resorted to finding some kind – _any_ kind- of justification to kill them. And what bright reason did they come up with for killing them?

They're _killers_.

 _There are prisons full of killers, but we don't kill all of them._

Why?

Because they're _human_ killers. _Apparently there's a difference._

So no, that wasn't the reason she was wary of them, nor was it the reason she didn't particularly like most of the ones she had met so far. She didn't like them because they posed a risk to her little sister. Sure, with Marcel came immunity from vampires, but that didn't mean that they couldn't slip up at some point.

Davina would always be her little sister above anything else. It didn't matter how powerful she was as a witch, or how old she grew. Even though recent years had been shaky for their relationship, Addie loved her and would do anything within her power to protect her.

And that's how she found herself living in an old church with her little sister, locked up nice and tight in the attic thanks to a certain vampire. Although it could get quite annoying, she was grateful that Marcel had helped them make it this far. He was practically family now, and they'd be lost without him.

Her pride allowed her to admit that without his help, her little sister wouldn't have made it out alive of the Harvest. There was only so much Addie could do, and taking on that many witches at once was entirely out of the question. Not only did they not know about her power, but they also wouldn't have hesitated to do anything necessary to ensure the ritual continued…and she wouldn't have been of any help to her sister if she was dead.

So when Marcel had promised her that he would deal with it, she had felt a hope that had been all but foreign to her in recent years. He had taken both of them with him, around eight months ago, and he had kept his word ever since. They had been protected.

What they hadn't anticipated or even really given much thought to, was the length at which he would go to ensure such protection. Being locked up as if they were in a prison wasn't exactly the ideal situation, but it was a step above being dead…so they could let it slide this one time.

It was early in the day, and Addie decided to make her way to the attic from the not-so-comfortable bench she had chosen to lay down on. After waking up, she had made her way down to the nave of St. Anne's church and upon realising that no one was there, decided to take a moment to think about her current situation.

Marcel didn't really like them leaving the attic, but Addie always had more leeway than her sister because the witches weren't really after her –they believed that Addie was powerless, which was why she herself wasn't used in the Harvest instead of Davina. Marcel's concern was that they could use Addie as leverage to draw out Davina, but she had assured him that she could handle any witches that wandered into the church. Not to mention that Marcel had eyes and ears all over the city, the church included. If there was any threat…well, he'd know about it.

When she reached the familiar door, she gave a light knock before opening it and peeking her head through the gap. She gave her sister a small smile when she looked up from her spot on the large bed.

The room itself was old-fashioned with a classical air about it. Wood was in abundance when it came to both the structure and furniture, as were candles. There were plenty of them all around the room, with plush furniture and intricately patterned –though well worn- rugs covering the floor. The large bed sat opposite of the pale armchairs and the windows were covered…Marcel preferred it if they stayed away from them anyway. Davina showed him just what she thought about that, when she threw one of his vampires straight out of one.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?"

Davina smiled at her sister. They had been as close as can be when they were children, but that had changed when she was 13. For some reason Addie had pushed her away when she was 16. Davina had first put it up to her older sister realising that she didn't need some 13 year old kid hanging off of her at every moment. Addie was after all, _always_ one of the popular girls.

Not that she'd ever admit that to anyone if ever asked. She was one of those popular girls that made everyone else nervous to be around. Friends followed her around, as did the male population…but Addie never paid much attention to such things, favouring academics over sociability. The only person she had ever paid attention to in those days was her little sister. Someone had to take care of her while her mother focused on the coven.

Although they had some obvious differences when it came to appearance, you could still tell that they were sisters. Where Davina had soft facial features, her sister had sharper ones. A straight nose rather than the cute rounded one Davina had inherited from their ancestor Mary-Alice. Addie's face was more of an oval shape, with a jawline much like her sister's. They shared the same skin tone, but not eye colour. Another thing that Davina had inherited from their fair-haired ancestor. While the younger Claire's eyes were a blue that seemed to change shade everyday, her sister's were a pale stormy grey that almost made it impossible to break eye contact once it was achieved. They assumed that she had gotten those from their father, but they had no way of knowing for sure.

Davina stood at 5'3'', while her sister's long legs had her at 5'8''. Addie had always gushed over her little sister's hair and lips, her own hair was slightly darker and didn't have those amazing waves that her sister's had. Nope, her hair was straight and boring, but the thickness of it made up for the lack of curls. Her lips on the other hand, were definitely thinner than Davina's – _most were!_ Addie always called her a 'little heartbreaker' when she was a kid, playing the role of 'big sister' perfectly and always encouraging the youngster.

It hurt when she started distancing herself. Davina had become so accustomed to relying on her big sister, and when she was no longer there it left a noticeable hole in her everyday life. It was in the moments when she felt that hole the most, that she really started appreciating her friendship with Tim.

Tim.

She hadn't seen him in so long. Now she had her sister back, just like when they were children, but for that she had lost Tim. She just couldn't catch a break…but lord knew she had wanted her sister back for so damn long. Now she just didn't know how to act around her.

They had both grown up, and Addie was already an adult. They couldn't go back to the way things were, but Davina was determined to find out what it was that made her sister push her away all those years ago.

"Not too bad, you?"

Addie shut the door behind her and made her way over to the white armchair.

" _Not too bad_." She parroted and shrugged with a small smirk, earning an eye roll from her sister, but Davina couldn't suppress the small smile on her face.

"You think Marcel will let me go out today?"

Addie could hear the hope in her voice, but she knew Davina wasn't naïve enough to believe that the vampire King of New Orleans would do so.

"It's been 8 months, sis…I doubt it."

Davina gaze dropped with a small sigh escaping her. It killed Addie to see her sister like this, but she knew why Marcel was doing this. It was even worse because he sometimes let Addie join him when he spent time at Rousseau's in the French Quarter. But that was only if he was present, as well as a small army of his loyal soldiers.

"I can talk to him if you want…I'll try and get him to come around."

Her little sister's eyes flashed upwards at her words. Never had Addie offered to do that for her, often believing that it was for the best that Davina stayed indoors like Marcel wanted. But she just couldn't stand it any more.

She held her hands out in a surrendering notion, with a small and sad smile on her face as she looked at her little sister.

"No promises though…"

But Davina would take whatever she could get. She was about to say as much when the man himself knocked on the door before letting himself in.

"Ah, there's my two favourite girls. How you doing, ladies?" He approached them with a smile on his handsome face and his hands held out to his sides in question.

They both returned his smile, and he slung an arm over Addie's shoulder, leading her towards the bed Davina still sat on top of.

Davina watched the interaction carefully. She really liked Marcel…she was indebted to him but he never made her feel like she owed him anything. He was her friend, and more of a father to her than anyone else had ever been. She knew that he held a special interest in her sister's power, and as unrealistic as it was, she even at one point hoped that maybe he held _other_ interests in her sister too. But she knew that he didn't, and that Addie felt exactly the same. It was entirely platonic between them, but his protectiveness over Addie seemed entirely different to the protectiveness he held for her.

While he still treated Davina as a child and locked her away like his greatest treasure, he treated her sister as the adult she was. She was a beautiful woman that caught more attention than he would have liked, and he couldn't have that. It was like Addie was his own sister, and he'd do anything to keep them _both_ by his side.

Of course, she hadn't really known the exact reason why at the time, but she was grateful nonetheless.

"Good, good. How about you? Any news?" Addie answered for both of them.

"Nah, nothing important anyway." He smiled easily at the woman beside him, before removing his arm and taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"How about you, sweetheart? You got anything for me?"

"Jane-Anne Deveraux." Marcel's face turned serious, and he gave a nod at the name in both understanding and thanks.

Davina's gaze flickered over to her sister, looking at her pointedly – an action Marcel's well trained eye didn't miss, and he let them know it.

"What is it? What's going on?" Although his tone was easy-going and friendly, they knew that he was serious. His dark eyes met Addie's hypnotizing grey orbs and he raised his brows in question.

The older girl sighed inwardly, knowing that there was no way out of this.

"Marcel…we wanted to know if…" her eyes glanced at her hopeful sister, before staring at a particularly interesting plank of wood. "…if Davina could maybe get some fresh air today?"

Marcel sighed quietly, and Davina held her breath in trepidation.

He stood up from the bed, taking a step forward so that he was right in front of the elder sister. Her gaze remained on the floor, unwilling to see her sister's face fall once more when he rejected their request.

Marcel brought his right hand up to tilt Addie's head back up with his thumb and index finger on her chin. Her eyes met his once again, and his dark orbs flickered between her own pale ones as he thought for a moment.

He knew that Davina was itching to get out of her room, and he knew that aggravating her would only lose her favour…but he didn't want to risk her life. Then again, if he didn't let her out, he'd lose her allegiance eventually. He would have to compromise somehow.

"Ok, how about this?" He turned to his side so that he could face both girls. "After this, me and a few of the boys are heading out…I take Addie with me today, and _if_ things go smoothly, you can come with us next time sweetheart. Hm, whaddaya say?" He raised his brows and smirked at the look on Davina's face.

Davina's eyes widened and jumped between her sister's and Marcel's as she wrapped her head around what he had just said.

"Are you serious? Yeah, of course. Yes." Addie chuckled at her sister's response, and was even a little excited to be allowed to go to Rousseau's with the guys later. Even though he didn't hide her from the world like he did with Davina, he was always hesitant to allow her to leave the church.

Marcel gave a winning laugh, and put his arm back around Addie's shoulders. "Alright then, you got yourself a deal." He grinned at the youngster, before looking sideways at her visibly happier sister. "Let's go pretty lady, we gotta get going."

With that said, they made their way out of the attic, and while Addie went to get changed Marcel made his way to where he told her he'd meet her: down in the nave.

He spotted two familiar faces as he approached the entrance to St. Anne's. The familiar cap signifying Thierry's presence, as well as the short afro that belonged to Diego.

"Just the guys I was looking for!"

He grinned and grasped each of their shoulders in a good-natured greeting. The two men were part of his inner circle, and they were loyal to a fault. Whatever Marcel asked of them, they would do.

"I'm going to need you to do something for me…"

Thierry immediately noticed the serious tone his friend had taken, and spoke up, eager to help. "What do you need?"

"Addie will be joining me at Rousseau's and I want guards tripled. If anyone so much as looks at her funny, I want to know about it."

Diego nodded in agreement. "Sure thing, Marcel. I'll get on it now."

Thierry and Diego had both grown protective of the Claire's and in all honesty, Marcel didn't even need to ask such things of them any more. They'd protect them anyway.

"Great. In that case, I'll see you boys soon." He shot them one more grin, before removing his grip from their shoulders. "Oh, and uh…if there's any sign of the witches…kill them."

* * *

"No way, that's _not_ happening."

"Oh come on, just one itty-bitty song?" Marcel raised his hand, holding his thumb and forefinger close together.

Addie swatted the hand with a chuckle, and took a sip from the tropical juice that Marcel had ordered for her…apparently she was too young to drink the heavy stuff.

"If you're so keen on karaoke, _your highness_ …then why don't you go show me how it's done?" She raised a challenging brow, and Marcel laughed at her response, with Thierry and Diego joining in too.

"You know what? Fine! Maybe I will."

Addie blinked dumbly as he jumped up energetically and walked away towards the stage. Was he seriously going to go through with it? She was only kidding…

Marcel got onto the stage, mic in hand, and Addie recognised 'How you like me now?' by _The Heavy_ start up. She shook her head at his song choice, recognising it as a jab at her, and chuckled along with the two vampires sitting with her when Marcel threw her a wink.

Needless to say, Marcel was quite good at karaoke, and managed to nail the song, gathering a small crowd in the process. He bounced off stage with a grin and a 'thank you' to the crowd that was cheering his performance. He high-fived Diego and took a drink while Thierry congratulated him.

"So what do you think, sweetheart?" His cheeky smile showing that he knew he nailed it.

Addie gave an unimpressed shrug with a faux blank look on her face. "Good, not great. Could do better."

Diego mockingly gave Marcel a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Tough crowd, man!"

Marcel laughed along with his friends until he felt a pair of eyes settle on him. He stilled completely for a moment –Thierry and Diego both picking up on this- before turning to his left and meeting the eyes of someone he hadn't seen in a _very_ long time.

"Klaus."

Addie followed the gaze of Marcel, and noticed that Diego and Thierry were looking at the same man.

He stood a little further away, and was pinning Marcel with an unreadable glare. He had a unique handsomeness to him, not one that Addie had seen before…with short hair that couldn't decide between being dark blond or light brown in colour, equally indecisive blue-green eyes, thick and dark lips on a stubbled jaw, a frame that was a bit taller than her own, but seemed lean rather than bulky. She knew right away that this man was a vampire…she didn't even need her power for that.

"Marcel."

His voice matched his appearance. It was rough, but refined at the same time, and it was clear to hear the menacing undertones beneath it after only having spoken one single word.

"Must be a hundred years since that nasty business with your papa."

The man – _Klaus_ \- spread his arms a little in question as he approached Marcel, the unreadable look still on his face.

"Has it been that long?" His tone was flat, as if he didn't really care but was just playing along with the conversation.

"The way I recall it, he ran you outta town. Left a trail of vampires in his wake." Marcel said, slightly matter-of-factly as he took a few steps closer to Klaus.

"And how fortunate you managed to survive. My father, I'm afraid, I recently incinerated to dust."

Addie's brows twitched up at the revelation. This man had killed his father? At those words, Thierry and Diego, who had been passively watching the display so far, stood up ready to protect Marcel against the stranger. At their movement, several other vampires loyal to the 'King' stood up as well. Addie recognised some of them as her sister's guards – Some of Marcel's day-walkers.

But the man was completely undeterred. He continued moving forward until he was face to face with Marcel, and Addie's gaze flickered between the two. She stayed where she was, knowing that Marcel would be less than happy if she made herself known. He had a mob of vampires to protect him at the moment, she wasn't needed.

"Well if I'd have known you were back in town, if I had a heads-up-" Marcel spoke with a small smile, until he was interrupted.

"What…Marcel?" Klaus stepped even closer to the man in question. "What would you have done?"

They held eye contact for a few seconds, and everyone seemed to still, waiting for Marcel's response.

"I'd have thrown you a damn parade." What started as a serious response, broke off into a happy laugh, as Marcel and Klaus shared a hug. Marcel pulled back, both hands placed on either side of Klaus' neck. His next words definitely caught everyone's attention.

"Niklaus Mikaelson. My mentor. My savior. My sire." The man looked down somewhat bashfully as Marcel praised him with a grin. "Let's get you a drink."

Addie watched on with her steely eyes wide. This was Niklaus Mikaelson…the Original hybrid?

Marcel lead him over to another room, but not before the man's green eyes met her own, taking in every detail with a small smirk. As usual, Marcel noticed this instantly, and hastened his steps to lead Klaus away from Addie as soon as possible. The last thing he needed was _him_ of all people near her.

As they entered the new room, Marcel told his old mentor to make himself at home while he quickly dealt with something.

Diego and Thierry were by his side at once.

"Take Addie back, don't stop for anybody and protect her with your life. If anyone asks, she's just a groupie looking for a good time."

His friends did as told, and Marcel gave Addie a small smile accompanied with a nod when she looked back at him, while Thierry led her out of the bar.

He always felt bad doing this to the Claires, but now that Klaus was back in town…well, there was no way in hell they were stepping out of St. Anne's now.

"Can I get ya anything to drink?" He rubbed his hands together excitedly as he returned to his old mentor.

Klaus looked up from his position that he had taken on one of the wooden chairs that sat around a small table, a borderline devious smile on his face.

"I trust you still remember what I like."

Marcel nodded with a chuckle, fixing Klaus a drink. He remembered everything that the Original had taught him, and even though he was happy to see Klaus again, he was wary of his intentions. It had been so long since the Original family left New Orleans, why would they return now? And more importantly…was it _just_ Klaus that had returned?

He picked up the two glasses of scotch, handing one over to Klaus before he sat on the chair directly opposite him. Klaus nodded in thanks, leaning back into the chair as he took in the appearance of his former ward.

"Will your friends not be joining us?" he made a point of looking around, as if to signify that they were entirely alone in the new room.

Marcel stopped himself from reacting to the question, hoping that Klaus wouldn't already be connecting the dots.

Klaus, on the other hand, picked up on it the moment they had shared an embrace. Marcel's minions seemed glued to his side, so why had they left him alone? Then of course, there was the end of the conversation Klaus had managed to pick up on _. '…protect her with your life. If anyone asks, she's just a groupie looking for a good time'._ Who would warrant such protection from Marcel? And… _why?_

From what Klaus had seen, there was only one woman that had been in their immediate vicinity, and what an alluring little thing she was with those startling grey orbs. Perhaps Marcel had found himself a pretty little human to spoil. It made Klaus think of the blonde in Mystic Falls that had occupied his own mind for quite some time.

"Oh, ah nah…they have some business to attend to. Besides I thought it would be nice to catch up…just the two of us, ya know?" He grinned at his friend. Klaus nodded, playing along with his protégé.

"Yes, of course. I noticed they were day-walkers." His expression curious.

"Yeah, yeah. I shared the secret of your daylight ring with a few buddies. Just the inner circle though –the family."

Klaus leaned forward with a curious yet somewhat humoured expression on his face, pointing at Marcel as he spoke.

"Tell me…how did _you_ find a witch willing to make daylight rings?" He ended with a small smile, no longer looking as solemn as when he first walked into the bar.

"I got the witches around here wrapped around my finger." Marcel's quiet response drew a genuine laugh from his sire, who continued laughing as he asked his next question.

"Is that so?" He stopped chuckling and his brows furrowed slightly as he went on. "I'm looking for a witch…by the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux. Has some business with me."

Marcel gave a sideways glance when he realised that Thierry and Diego had returned. He met Thierry's eyes at Klaus' admission, a silent message passing between them.

"You're looking for Jane-Anne?"

Klaus smirked at his tone, not even for a second missing the change in Marcel's attitude.

"Then you probably oughta come with me." He grinned and stood from his seat. "Ha, ha! Show time!"

* * *

During their time spent together, Marcel had shown Klaus the way things were around New Orleans. The rules and the way of life that he had provided his vampires with. He showed him how tourists were used for nourishment before being compelled to forget and sent on their merry way at the party they attended. However, his mood dropped when Thierry informed him of 6 vampire casualties.

When Klaus returned home that day he wasn't counting on Rebekah being there, but there she was…and he instantly knew how those 6 vampires had died.

Now Klaus found himself making his way to the bar that Marcel had asked him to meet at. He found Marcel instantly and sat across from him at a table beside the window.

"Well this is a far-cry from last night's party." He followed Marcel's gaze, which was clearly on the blonde woman writing furiously in a notebook. Klaus smirked. "Ah, in pursuit of the bartender from Rousseau's, I see."

Marcel gave a small shrug to his friend. "She's a work in progress."

"And here you are, pining over her when you should be eating her for lunch. Oh, she must be special…but then again, I guess one blood-bag is enough." He smirked slightly, the usual dimple showing.

He almost chuckled at the confusion on Marcel's face, but elaborated anyway.

"That stunning little thing you had with you the other day. I haven't seen her since, she must have been _sweet_." He watched his young ward for any type of reaction, and wasn't disappointed when Marcel tensed for a moment before remembering himself and letting an easy smile slide onto his face.

"Well you know how girls are nowadays, the groupies practically throw themselves at you!" He chuckled in good humour, hoping to drop the topic before Klaus started asking more about Addie. Marcel knew he had slipped up when he froze, but the indirect mention of Addie had caught him by surprise –he hadn't expected Klaus to remember her.

"But anyway, business first. The coroner called. He's got my number in case any dead tourists show up."

Klaus made a mental note on the quick change of subject. This wasn't the first time Marcel had mentioned a 'groupie'.

 _'…protect her with your life. If anyone asks, she's just a groupie looking for a good time'._

Was this woman the one he was talking about? Was she the one he was protecting? If she was, then why was he interested in the blonde - _Camille_?

However, he would have to think on this later, and continued the conversation so as not to give his train of thought away.

"Let me guess…dead tourists with a stamp on the hand and vampire blood in their veins?"

Marcel gave a small smile and shrugged. "It happens. Someone takes a drunken tumble off a balcony, or into the Mississippi... And today I got two of them to deal with."

Klaus chuckled at his words, but when he heard Camille rising to leave, he decided to approach her.

"Excuse me, love. What's that you're studying?"

Camille's bright eyes snapped over to Klaus when he came into view, and she smiled politely when answering him.

"Abnormal psychology."

Klaus smiled at the irony of it all, his brows raised in humour.

"Abnormal psychology." He looked over to Marcel quickly, a knowing look on his face. "Well, perhaps you could help me diagnose my friend over here. He's been a little bit depressed, can't keep his mind off a girl. He tells me she's a queen, fit for a king. I think he should cut his losses and move on. What's your professional opinion?"

By the end of his sentence, both he and Camille had made their way over to Marcel's table. Camille gazed at Marcel with a knowing look, Klaus had made his intentions quite clear.

"Be a nice guy, and maybe the opportunity will present itself some day." She said politely and turned to leave the two men. But before she could do so, Marcel was out of his seat.

"How about tonight, 9 o'clock? I'll meet you right here?"

Camille swung the door open with a small smile, quickly saying: "I'll take it under consideration", before finally leaving. Marcel sat back in his seat with a smile.

"Mmm…harsh."

Klaus smirked once more. "I daresay I've lost my touch…or you've lost yours." They shared a grin before taking a drink.

* * *

 _It had been a few days since Marcel had been reunited with his sire, and Addie and Davina had been holed up in the attic the entire time. Apparently it was even more dangerous for them to be out and about now._

 _Klaus had bitten Thierry, only to have cured him soon after. Marcel wasn't exactly happy about it, but he respected the man that had given him the opportunity of a better life._

 _Davina had been creating more of her artwork each day, and Addie couldn't help but admire the dark and alluring pieces that she created from memory. It was during such an occasion that Marcel had entered the attic, two of his men carrying a rather large object as they came in behind him._

 _Davina stopped moving the charcoal across her page and shared a look with her elder sister, neither quite knowing what to make of the situation._

 _"_ _What the hell is that?" Addie cocked a brow and crossed her arms across her chest. She could feel death wafting from the object._

 _At first, Marcel unintentionally ignored the question, focusing on directing the men on where to put the…_ _ **coffin?**_

 _"_ _Marcel?" The no-nonsense tone adopted by the elder sister had him turning to face her with his brows raised in question._

 _Her eyes flickered to the coffin pointedly as her sister came to stand beside her. Marcel figured out the silent question and gave them a wide grin._

 _"_ _This, ladies, is your new roommate." He strode over to the coffin before easily lifting the lid up. They couldn't see what was in it from where they were standing._

 _Davina –ever the curious one- strode over to it quickly, and her brows furrowed as her eyes took in the coffin's contents._

 _Addie was more cautious in her approach, but upon noticing the lack of threat, she too walked over towards a still smiling Marcel. She tore her gaze from him and focused instead on the man in the coffin. His skin was grey with veins protruding from it, and he wore a tailored suit. She would have guess that he was very handsome when he was alive, but she didn't know why Marcel would have brought her a dead vampire…until she saw the dagger that sat buried in his chest, and realise that he wasn't really dead at all._

 _"_ _An Original?" Her words were whispered in slight disbelief, but Marcel heard them nonetheless._

 _"_ _Mm-hm. This is Elijah. Klaus' big brother…I want you to keep an eye on him for a little while."_

 _Addie's mind went back to the last time she visited Rousseau's, and she remembered the handsome Original that had embraced her friend after a tense reunion. This was his elder brother._

 _"_ _Did they hurt you? The old ones?" Davina's tone hardened with dislike simply at the thought of Klaus and his sibling harming her caretaker._

 _It was a strange thing for Addie to witness. Her little sister had been so full of life…so friendly, before all of this happened. Witnessing the three other girls die, as well as the betrayal in itself, was enough to make her angry –rebellious even- when it came to anyone other than her sister and Marcel._

 _She'd protect them from anything, a favour that they would return in a heartbeat. But Addie tried her hardest to avoid such things. She blamed herself for the loss of innocence her sister experienced during the Harvest, and 8 months in isolation had also taken their toll on the younger girl. Addie had killed before, enough times to become desensitized to it, and she was adamant that Davina never experienced such a thing. She didn't want to subject her to more pain, and she knew that no matter how much tougher and stronger her little sister had become, she'd still take killing someone badly._

 _"_ _Nah, they won't hurt me." He gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, his usual grin tugging at his features. "I'll be back to see you girls soon, but I gotta tend to some business now."_

 _They watched as he left, and went back to doing absolutely nothing._

Now, Addie sat at the table with a pot of daisies placed before her on the surface. The four flowers were fresh, and Marcel had given them to her for practice. There were at least 15 different pots around the room that Thierry had brought in for her.

With minimal concentration she simply sat and watched them as they completely wilted to a pale brown and shriveled up state. That was always the easy part for her…the difficult part came next. With her brows furrowed in concentration, she leaned forward in her seat, staring at the flowers intently. While they had degenerated in a split second, their rejuvenation took much longer for her to accomplish. Ever so slowly, the stalks and leaves regained some of their original pigment and eventually even the light brown petals unraveled from their dried up state into a bright and healthy white.

She smiled at the small success, but wiped the liquid that she felt beginning to trickle out of her nose before Davina could see it. Even though her sister was currently hidden behind a divider screen practicing god knows what, Addie didn't want her to see the effect that bringing the plants back to life had on her. Physical contact made such things easier, but she needed to practice without it.

She was so lost in thought that she visibly flinched when a somewhat angry vampire king marched in unannounced. But what really caught her attention was the striking blonde that that slammed into the invisible barricade behind him. Obviously she was a vampire, but Addie had never seen her before.

The woman's eyes zeroed in on the coffin, and she glared at Marcel.

"Invite me in."

Addie frowned at her tone, sensing the threat in her words, she stood and walked over to Marcel with her own hard stare aimed at the blonde. Marcel smirked when he saw Addie approach him, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he usually did.

"Gotta ask the lady of the house."

The blonde's glare was ripped off of Marcel and found a new target in the attractive woman standing next to him. Rebekah couldn't help but feel a swell of jealousy, but she inwardly frowned in confusion upon remembering Marcel's date with that other blonde –Cami. So then who was this?

At Marcel's words, Addie turned her head to look back over her shoulder to where her sister was, behind the divider.

"Davina, come here."

The girl in question had heard the entire encounter, and walked over to her sister when she called for her. Marcel shot her a smile as she came to stand beside him.

"Invite her in." He waved his free arm in the blonde's direction, and Addie smirked when she saw the look of disdain cross her sister's pretty features when she took in the woman at the doorway.

"Come in." Even her tone was oozing with dislike.

The blonde gave a final glare to the youngest in the room, before her high-heels quickly clicked their way over to the coffin. She crouched down after looking at the man inside, and grasped the handle. Addie gave her sister a nudge, encouraging her to intervene.

"I wouldn't do that." The knife that was half-way out, rammed itself back into the Original's chest, and the blonde twirled around to face the three of them.

"Who the hell are you?" Agitation laced her words, and her English accent was clear as she made her way towards them slowly.

"Davina." The youngster gave her a once over, yet again. "She's an old one isn't she?" she asked Marcel curiously, even though she already knew the answer.

Marcel looked over at the girl before answering. "Yeah. Rebekah is an Original…which means she can't be killed." He sounded as if that was something he regretted. As if it bothered him that the woman couldn't die. But then again, Addie guessed that it _did_ bother him.

"She doesn't seem very nice." Addie gave the Original a similar once over to her sister, while Davina hummed lightly in agreement.

Marcel's gaze flickered between Addie and Rebekah, knowing that the younger of the two clearly didn't like the elder. Then again, the same could be said for the opposite…Rebekah never liked _anyone._

"She can be…but she hasn't been very nice to me tonight."

Addie's eyes narrowed at the blonde, but Marcel's grip tightened when she went to move forward. He knew that she would protect him and Davina in any way she could, and he was glad to see her so eager to do so, but he didn't want her exposed just yet.

"Easy, sweetheart…not today."

Rebekah's stare held her stormy gaze the entire time, her brows furrowing at Marcel's words. What did he mean ' _not today_ '? As if some petulant human could do any harm to her. She was an Original.

Noticing her sister's anger, Davina decided to speak up.

"I think it's time for you to leave."

With that said, the blonde Original let out several startled yelps as she was thrown against the walls and ceiling, before finally being hurtled through the window. The breeze wafted through their hair, and Addie chuckled at the sight, leaving Marcel's side to give her sister a side-hug.

Marcel watched them with a smile. They'd come so far, and he knew that together they could do whatever they wanted. Klaus would have no idea what hit him.

* * *

Rebekah frowned as she woke up from a rather unpleasant memory. She would never forgive Klaus for daggering her for those 52 years, but funnily enough it was Marcel that had done more harm than his sire this time.

"Welcome back, Rebekah."

She became alert at the familiar voice, and shuffled back to lean on the headboard as she looked up at Marcel, who had his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"You were out for quite a while."

She could hear the smugness in his voice, obviously glad that his little witch had been able to do some damage.

She looked at him in confusion. "Where am I? How'd I get here?"

He didn't answer her directly.

"You upset my girls. I'm glad you three finally got to meet…" his eyes pinned her down in an unwavering stare. "…now you know what you're dealing with." His brows raised slightly in challenge.

Although she had heard him, she decided to ignore him for the moment. "Is this my old room?"

Marcel unfolded his arms and held them out by his sides with a smirk.

"Oh, it's mine now. Just like this town is mine, the girls are mine, and Elijah is mine until I feel like giving him back. What was once yours, what was once your brother's – it's now mine." Although he kept a smile on his face during his speech, the finality and severity of his words was clear for all to hear. Rebekah could only watch as he headed to the door, before he turned to look at her once more, anger coating his features.

"And don't _ever_ touch Cami again."

He slammed the door behind him, leaving her free to go.

And she did exactly that.

Marching through the front door and into their house, Rebekah immediately made a bee-line for her brother.

"You were right. The girl, Cami…she's the key. Marcel likes her, and because of that I got to see the secret weapon of his that you've been going on about."

That had definitely caught his attention, despite the blankness in Rebekah's voice.

"Well, don't stand on ceremony. What is it?"

"It's not a ' _what_ ', it's a ' _who_ '. A girl -Davina. She can't be more than sixteen, and I have never felt power like that."

But Klaus' expression hardly changed, his lips forming a hard line.

"A witch."

"She's not just any witch, she's something I've never seen before… something beyond powerful, and now because of you she has Elijah. Who knows what she could do to him."

Klaus straightened at the mention of his brother. He had daggered him before, but he felt a slight tinge of regret when he remembered handing him over to Marcel. He remembered when Stephan Salvatore had taken his siblings and how pissed off that had made him. He hated that the younger Salvatore had power over him in those moments, and now he willingly gave Marcel his big brother Elijah. Before he could ask where to find the girl, his sister continued.

"And that's not all…there was another girl there. This one was older and Marcel seemed quite taken with her." He ignored the bitterness seeping into his sister's tone. "She was older, maybe 19 or so…but I couldn't tell if she was a witch or not."

Klaus almost rolled his eyes at the lack of detail.

"Careful now, Rebekah, don't be too specific…wouldn't want to make it easy for me." She glared at the hybrid, not really in the mood for his mocking after the night and morning she had just had.

"Oh shut it, Nik. All I know is that she probably would have attacked me had Marcel not intervened." Klaus chuckled at that. It would have been fun to watch his sister tear the silly little girl apart. Who was she to challenge an Original?

"That's why you should always introduce yourself first-"

"She knew who I was, Nik! That didn't stop her, she was willing to attack an Original, and when Marcel stopped her he didn't do so because he feared for her…he said 'not today'."

Klaus' face went blank once more, but his mind was on overdrive. So Marcel had two witches working with him. No matter…they were children compared to him, and they would be easily disposed of when the time came.

"Where are they?"

Rebekah looked to the side as she tried to remember, frowning when she couldn't bring the memory to the forefront of her mind.

"That clever bitch." Klaus' brows were drawn together in confusion. "I don't know."

His confusion mixed with slight concern. "What's wrong?"

Rebekah looked back at him. "She wiped my memory of the location." Klaus' mouth opened slightly in disbelief, but he couldn't quite get any words out.

"Marcel possesses a weapon bigger and more powerful than an Original, and you handed our brother to him! How many times will Elijah forgive you? How long until his hope for your redemption finally dies?" Her words had escalated to a shout by the time she was done, and she marched away angrily as Klaus followed, shouting his own response.

"I did what I had to do! Marcel took our home!"

Rebekah turned to face him. "And our home is worthless!...without family." She took a few calming breaths before addressing him once more.

"I am finding Elijah…whatever it takes. Are you going to help me?" They held eye contact while Klaus whispered back a response.

"Whatever it takes."

* * *

Davina stood drawing at one of the easels that had been set up, with her sister sprawled on the couch writing in her own grimoire, when Marcel reentered the room.

"I'm sorry about that unpleasantness." Davina put down her piece of charcoal and Addie lowered her book to the table, readjusting her reading glasses before standing up to make her way over to the other two occupants of the room.

"She doesn't scare me. None of them do." Addie nodded along with her sister's words.

"I didn't think they would, honey. But, the thing is, it seems like they're here to stay." It was rare for Marcel to look so serious, or apologetic for that matter…he almost always had a smile on his face, even when it _was_ serious.

"So, let them." Addie shrugged nonchalantly. "Nothing has to change."

"They don't belong here." Davina harshly disagreed with her sister, shaking her head and gritting her teeth, unwilling to have the 'old ones' so close to her or Marcel for that matter. They were a threat that needed to be dealt with.

"Might be kinda tough to convince them of that..." he looked over at Elijah's coffin. "Which is why I need to ask you for a favor." His eyes flickered between each of them seriously. "I'm gonna need you to figure out how we kill an Original."

He smirked when he noticed all of the plants that Thierry brought in dying in an instant. His gaze locked onto Addie, who shot him a small smirk.

"When do we start?"

* * *

 **Please review (I think that's the first time I've ever asked for that!) and let me know if this is something you guys would be interested in reading, or if it's a big waste of time haha!**

 **Obviously I'm not going to be going with the Klaus/Cami thingy unless my pairing is changed...so there will be some changes when it comes to their scenes. Also, some stuff might not make sense at the moment, but I guarantee that all will be explained in due time :)**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope you all liked chapter 1, and I want to apologise in advance to anyone who doesn't like long chapters...this story will have plenty of them :P Thank you for the reviews, faves, follows and views...I hope you enjoy this chapter! And feel free to make any requests or suggestions, I'll take them all into consideration. With that being said...if there are any other pairings that people DO or DO NOT want to see (even if they aren't part of the show e.g. do you want Cami/Marcel), please let me know and I'll see what I can do :) Otherwise, this will pretty much just follow the show (except for Klaus...obviously :P).** **Thanks again!**

 **CherryBlossoms016:** Great! I'm all for it too, so that's most likely where it will be going :) Thanks for being the very first review haha :D

 **musicluver246:** Thanks for the review, and I hope you enjoy the chapter. I think the next one will be more interesting, but this ones not too bad (I think!) :)

 **kykyxstandler:** That's good to hear! I was kinda nervous about posting this story, so thanks!

 **Dreaming While Awake:** Good good! I hope it can keep you interested :) Lots of backstory when it comes to Addie, which will slowly but surely be revealed...thanks for the review :)

 **Laqubxewin:** Sorry for the wait! I write long chapters usually so I hope it makes up for my crappy updating skills :P

 **If you notice any mistakes please let me know! I always get impatient reading through it, so I guarantee I'll end up missing something :P**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1...**

Chapter 2:

With each day that passed things got even more annoying for Niklaus Mikaelson. Not only had Marcel killed the Deveraux witch that he needed to interrogate, but when Elijah showed up and told him exactly what the witches wanted in the first place…

Well, he wasn't very happy.

The wolf had even had the nerve to try an kill their unborn child. Had Rebekah not stepped in, who knew what Klaus would have done to the girl after the revelation. That of course led to his own admission that he had given his daggered brother –Elijah- over to Marcel as a peace-offering. Needless to say, that didn't go over too well with his little sister, and they promised each other to do whatever it took to get their older brother back.

On top of the ridiculousness that was a hybrid bun in some one night stand's oven, Marcel had built a system that was thriving.

His ward was a self-proclaimed 'King', and apparently he was growing increasingly mistrustful of his hybrid sire. Klaus had, after all, made a scene and even gave Thierry a fatal werewolf bite. But ultimately, he had offered his blood as the cure in order to make amends.

What was really bugging him though, was the 'secret weapon' Marcel had jokingly mentioned. Of course Klaus knew that this wasn't simply said in jest. There had to be some way that Marcel was controlling the witches.

During his discussion with Rebekah, he had learnt that it wasn't a ' _what_ ', but rather, a ' _who_ '. Two ' _who_ 's to be exact, and he had a feeling that Marcel wouldn't exactly be eager to share their location any time soon.

Now he found himself leaning against a doorway while his sister pouted.

"I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me. You know how I like to set things on fire."

Klaus smirked sarcastically. "Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot?" He paused with his brows raised.

"Besides, they were my responsibility. They attacked the helpless pregnant girl who's carrying my child." The small smile on his face did well to show his faux concern, as did the sarcastic tone he used.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at her brother's display, wondering when he would start taking things a bit more seriously when it came to the wolf.

"Oh, I am _so_ moved by your new-found sense of fatherly duties towards the werewolf carrying your hybrid bun in her oven."

Klaus chuckled at this; his sister was always so angry at him that he actually found it amusing sometimes. It was in that moment that Hayley decided to join them from the other room, Elijah's journal gripped tightly in her arms.

"The werewolf would like to know what the plan is." She said, bringing some seriousness into the conversation. Klaus simply shot her his signature smirk, looking at her menacingly.

"Well, that depends what plan you mean, love…my plan for global domination," his gaze rolled over to his sister. "Or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world?"

His sister gave him an obviously fake smile, humming along with his teasing words, before using her increased speed to grab a pencil from the desk beside her and hurl it at her brother's face.

Klaus barely flinched and caught the pencil easily before it could find its intended target. He smiled tauntingly at Rebekah while Hayley let out a sigh.

"The plan to rescue _Elijah_. You know, the good brother? The one who is now in the possession of your mortal enemy after you _stabbed him in the back_?"

She had hoped that her words would have some impact on them, but Klaus was hardly fazed. "In the front…if we're being specific."

"You two said that you would get him back. So is there a plan, or what?" Losing her patience, she decided to be a little harsher. She really hated dealing with these Originals.

Rebekah and Klaus shared a small glance, before Klaus finally sighed when he realised how serious the wolf was becoming.

"Okay." He made his way over to the desk and chair in the other room, crossing his legs after propping them up on the table.

"Well, firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy…he's my _friend_." He twirled the pencil he had earlier caught, in his fingers. "Albeit one who is unaware that I'm trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless. And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of two particularly nasty teenage witches, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently." He gave Hayley a condescending smile before continuing.

"And thirdly…" he motioned towards his sister. "…sister, please."

Rebekah continued where her brother had left off.

"And thirdly, the plan -as you have demanded, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back." Klaus watched on with a smug smile, and raised his eyebrows when Hayley looked between them bewilderedly.

"That's…that's not the _whole_ plan is it?" Her wide eyes looking back and forth between them once more.

Rebekah merely scoffed with a small chuckle. "Please. Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there is none more diabolical." She looked at the man in question as she insulted him, but as usual, he completely ignored it, choosing instead to reassure Hayley further.

"And that's only the Plan A, love…there's _always_ a Plan B." His expression darkened, and Hayley didn't bother making eye contact as she asked the next question, knowing that she wouldn't like the answer.

"And what's Plan B?"

Klaus merely smiled at this, one word spilling from his lips.

"War."

* * *

While Klaus and Rebekah were entertaining Hayley's questions, Marcel had decided to visit St. Anne's before his suit fitting. What he wasn't counting on was the soft music that was coming from inside. The familiar sounds of a piano brought a smile to his face, and he knew exactly who he would find when he entered the church.

"I haven't heard you play in a while."

Addie spun around on the stool she was sitting on and looked at her friend who was leaning against the doorway. He was right, she hadn't played in a few weeks because of the focus she had on helping Marcel. She had been helping Davina find a way to kill an Original, but they couldn't really know for sure if anything would work if they didn't actually try it on an Original to begin with.

She shot Marcel a half-hearted smile. "Yeah, I haven't done it in a while."

Marcel pushed off the doorway and walked over to sit beside her on the small bench. He observed her posture and slung an arm around her as her head and gaze dropped a little.

"What's wrong, pretty lady?" He pulled her closer in a brotherly embrace, rubbing up and down her arm comfortingly. She sighed and closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again and focusing her stare on the piano keys before her.

"I just…" He craned his neck to try and meet her gaze, but gave up when she avoided it, opting instead to tilt her head in his direction with his free hand.

"We want to help you…we _really_ do. It's just…" she trailed off, trying to find the easiest way to say what was on her mind. "I can't do that from in here, G." He gave a small smile at the nickname she had given him when they met 8 months ago. It was based on his surname –Gerard. But the smile slowly slipped away as he registered what she was saying.

"I need to be out there…I need to see what we're dealing with." Her grey eyes bore into his own dark ones, and he had started shaking his head before she had even finished her sentence.

"Ads, you know I can't let you do that…" He spoke softly, already sensing her agitation and unwilling to make her feel even worse. But she cut him off before he could give her the usual lecture.

"Marcel, I can't use my power on plants, ok?" She looked at him imploringly. "It's not what I'm made for. I can take down 10 of your vampires at once, but I can't do _anything_ locked up in an attic." She gripped his hand in her own when he withdrew the arm that was around her, continuing in order to sway him over.

"You asked us to help you kill an Original…I can't do that if the only thing you give me to work with is a bunch of flowers. I know we need to protect Davina, but they already know about me, so what's the harm?"

Marcel gave a long an audible sigh, his eyes narrowing at her own in contemplation, before softening and looking away from her. He knew that she was right. She was very effective in taking a life, but if he wanted her strong enough to do so to an Original she needed to practice on things other than flowers.

"What do you want me to say, Addie? What can I do?" He shrugged and faced her again.

Knowing that she had him on the ropes, Addie inwardly smiled. She didn't like putting him in these difficult situations, but it was necessary at the moment.

"Thierry told me about the gala tonight…" Once again, Marcel was shaking his head in refusal before she had even finished her sentence.

"Absolutely not. Do you have any idea how many vampires-"

"Exactly, G! How many vampires -loyal to _you_ \- will be there? There's nowhere I'd be safer, and I'd get to-" He cut off her hopeful ramble with an overwhelmed wave of his free hand.

"Woah, woah! I can think of one place that is safer. Right _here_. Look, I get why you want this…but think about this for a minute. Klaus will most likely be there tonight, and knowing my luck, so will Rebekah."

"And so will _you_. Not to mention Thierry, and Diego, and-" She held up her hands as she counted each finger with a different name. Seeing that he was fighting a losing battle, he grasped her shoulders and urged her to face him.

"Alright, alright! You wanna go? _Fine_." He looked at her pointedly. "But what I say goes. You stick to me _like Velcro_. I tell you to run, you _run_. I tell you to go home, you _go home_. You understand me?" Hearing the seriousness in his voice made her wipe the triumphant smile off of her face.

"Absolutely. I promise." She smile at him, rapidly nodding in agreement.

Marcel's face broke out into his usual wide grin and he gave her shoulders a slight squeeze. "Well, alright then, pretty lady. I'll send a ride for you tonight. I gotta go see Davina real quick, and then I got a suit fitting." He stood up from his seat, but turned to face her before he left the room. "Speaking of…I'll have Diego pick up something nice for you to wear. I gotta have my main girl looking fine." She rolled her eyes at his mocking, but chuckled along nonetheless.

" _Goodbye_ , Marcel."

* * *

"Damn, I _do_ look good in a suit."

Marcel grinned at his reflection, as the tailor worked on his pants. Thierry chuckled at his words, waiting for Marcel to finish up, before his brows furrowed in thought.

"Marcel…do you really think it's a good idea, letting Addie come tonight?"

Marcel sighed. No…he didn't. But he had already told her she could go, and Diego was out getting her outfit as they spoke. It was out of his hands now, she was going whether he liked it or not. But he put on a reassuring smile that seemed to fool Thierry, and nodded anyway.

"Of course. In fact, I want you to pick her up tonight…8 o'clock sharp." He noticed the uncertainty on Thierry's face and tried to reassure him. "She's ready for this, and no one's gonna dare to put a hand on her anyway. Make sure our boys know that." He gave his friend a stern look to emphasize the importance of his order.

"Consider it done."

Marcel grinned widely at his response, and his eyes trailed over to the TV that had caught Thierry's attention. He instantly recognised the two faces that were on the screen. One was the traitorous girl he had killed, and the other was her former best friend, and one of his newest recruits –Josh.

"My guy at the docks is gonna come forward as an eyewitness, say he saw those two drunkenly fall into the Mississippi. They'll be dredging for weeks. No one will come looking around here."

Marcel straightened out his suit with a smile. "That's good, considering one's dead in a dumpster behind the county morgue, and the other one is a vampire now. Anything else?"

Before Thierry could respond, the woman working on Marcel's pants pricked her finger, and the vampire 'king' crouched down to her level.

"Allow me, darlin'." He took her hand in his own and brought it to his lips, wiping the blood from it easily. Thierry looked over for a moment before he answered his friend's earlier question.

"One thing…I sent four nightwalkers to look into a werewolf sighting in the Quarter. I haven't heard from them since."

Marcel sighed as he removed the woman's hand from his lips. "That makes ten dead night-walkers in the last week. You think the werewolves are back in town trying to start some trouble?" He rose from his squatted position, looking to Thierry for an opinion.

Thierry offered him one as he pushed off the wall he was originally leaning on. Marcel rolled his eyes when his friend mentioned his sire. He knew that there were some negative feelings there, but he was getting fed up with the two constantly butting heads.

"Look, I know you and Klaus are friends, but the fact is, since the Originals showed up-"

"Oh, come now, Thierry. You're not still upset about that little, toxic werewolf bite I gave you, are you? I thought we were at bygones."

 _Speak of the devil._

Klaus shot the man he had interrupted a condescending smile, and Thierry turned to look at his friend, not quite happy with the appearance of the Original.

"I see you've given him free rein of your compound now, too." His gaze drifted back to Klaus, and he narrowed his eyes slightly in a glare.

Before Marcel could even open his mouth to respond, Klaus beat him to it.

"Yes. Well, seeing as my family and I lived here -built the place, in fact-"

Marcel butted in before the arguing escalated, sounding a lot like a mother scolding her children in his attempt to play the peace-maker.

"All right. Come on. You both know the drill. Thierry's my guy, inner circle." He gestured to the man at his side, before moving his arms towards Klaus. "Klaus is my old-time friend and sire. He's also a _guest_ here." He said pointedly, as if telling Thierry to mind his manners, yet reminding Klaus of his position at the same time. "Peace, all right? All right."

Thierry scowled at the Original in response to the smirk he was sending his way, but Marcel ignored the display, turning to look at Klaus again.

"What you need, my brother?"

"I'm afraid my sister Rebekah is insisting I demand Elijah's return. She's quite worked up about it." There was a slight warning in his tone, reinforcing just how 'worked up' his sister was.

Marcel's face was serious as he remembered the blonde Original attacking Cami on their date. "I'll say."

Thierry's agitation got the better of him, and he decided to speak up.

"We're not gonna have three Originals walking around town, are we? Half our guys think the sister killed the nightwalkers."

Klaus' expression turned stony and he stared at the vampire standing next to his protégé. His next words were spoken calmly, but the threat was clear for them to hear.

"Is that an accusation…-"

"Eh." Thierry shrugged.

"Against an Original?!" snarled the hybrid.

Marcel got between the two as they made a move to attack each other.

"What did I _say_ about peace?" He smiled at his two friends, trying to ease the tension somewhat. He looked at Klaus, tapping him on the chest in a friendly gesture. "Come on. Walk with me."

Thierry glared at the smug smirk that pulled at Klaus' lips.

Marcel had led his sire outside, chuckling at his next words, even though Klaus was unamused.

"You inner circle man lacks a sense of humor."

"He's a little overprotective, but loyal to a fault. I saved his life back in the '40s, found him dying of a war wound outside a VA hospital." Marcel made his way down a set of stairs, with Klaus on his heels.

"He'd kill for me and die for me. Plus, that boy can play the trumpet like you would not _believe_. Maybe I'll see if he can play a little tonight at the party."

As he reached the end of the stairs he turned to look at the Original. A hopeful look on his face, even though he was conflicted.

"You're coming, right?"

Klaus smirked through his sarcastic answer. "How can I miss my chance to meet the city councilman as he accepts your gigantic charitable donation?"

Marcel made a face, but it soon turned into a smile.

"Oh, he's a schmuck, but he lets us do our thing in exchange for certain community services…like keeping our fangs out of the locals."

He turned serious once more when he looked back to Klaus.

"Listen, about your brother... I would love to help you out, but Thierry is right. My guys are on edge. They see the Original family moving in, vampires dying? It makes them nervous. If I hand Elijah back now, it might give the wrong impression about who's really in charge here. You know what I mean?"

Marcel was trying to explain in a way that would minimise the chance of angering Klaus. He knew his sire had quite the temper, and would have to be treated with care. To his credit, he never once broke eye contact.

Klaus gave a small and entirely fake smile, unsatisfied with his protégé's answer.

"You understand…I had to ask."

Marcel nodded with a smile of his own. "Of course, I'm really sorry." He looked at his watch before making a face. "Listen, I gotta get going…I'll see you tonight, brother."

Klaus gave him a smile, which dropped as soon as Marcel's back was turned.

Oh, he'd get Elijah back whether Marcel liked it or not.

* * *

After draining one of Marcel's men of vervain, and several enlightening conversations with his sister, Klaus had made his way home.

It was fairly easy for them to persuade Sophie Deveraux to help them with the locator spell. The knowledge that Katie and Thierry had a significant part to play in her sister's death made it all too easy to manipulate the witch. They had convinced her to encourage Katie to perform magic, after the plan that Klaus had set in motion came to fruition.

What had struck both Rebekah and Klaus as odd, was when Sophie indicated that she knew of the two witches in Marcel's possession. According to the Deveraux witch, the elder of the two had no power to speak of…much to the witches' disappointment. But that wasn't important at the time. What they were really focused on, was the plan to gain Marcel's favour again and get their brother back.

He had compelled the drained vampire to attack Katie, and he had also compelled Josh into presenting Marcel with some incriminating evidence after the anticipated death of the first. If things went according to plan, Thierry would kill the man for attacking his lover, and Josh would plant the evidence they needed to get rid of Thierry for good. This would then lead to Sophie's role in things.

Katie would come to save her man, and in doing so, would provide Sophie with a smokescreen, allowing her to use a locator spell to find Elijah.

That's how Klaus found himself leaning on a railing, listening to Thierry play the trumpet while he stood observing with his protégé.

"You're right. He's good." Klaus waved his hand towards the man playing the trumpet, an impressed look on his face.

"Right? Music man, I call him." Marcel grinned, still watching his loyal friend. "Ladies love him, but he's spoken for. He knocks around with this pretty little witch." Klaus gave Marcel a sideways look at the mention of Katie, thinking about Marcel's own little witches. _The bloody hypocrite_.

"Says he loves her, but I don't know." Marcel shrugged.

Klaus continued to stare at him. "Your brightest soldier is fraternizing with your enemy, and you don't care?" His tone was intentionally disapproving, and Klaus smirked when Marcel became slightly defensive.

"Well, of course I care." He looked back over the railing at the subject of their conversation. "But Thierry is a grown man. He makes his own choices, and I get some good intel. Besides, he's not gonna do anything to jeopardize what we're doing here." Marcel reassured him.

"I mean, check this out: A _vampire_ hosting a ritzy charity event? We have a community here. No one's gonna mess that up."

Klaus remained outwardly skeptical. "Still... You don't want the witches to get too bold, given that a witch's tip about a werewolf in town led to the disappearance of your nightwalkers. I'm sure you've considered the possibility that it could've been a trap." Klaus inwardly smirked when Marcel broke eye contact, obviously the Original's words were getting to him.

Marcel smirked when he finally looked back at his old mentor.

"Well, maybe I'll send a little message." He looked away before he could see the victory on Klaus' face, and faced the man on the lower level.

"Thierry! Take a team of nightwalkers to the Cauldron tonight, do a little rousting..." Thierry nodded before looking down in thought. "Thierry? Make it nasty…"

Klaus looked pleased with the indifference Marcel had towards the witches, but his brows furrowed at his next order. "Oh, and uh, don't forget. 8 o'clock, on the dot."

Marcel pinned his right hand man with a stern look, and Thierry's eyes flicked over to Klaus in concern for the girl –something the Original failed to miss.

"No problem, Marcel."

* * *

By 7:30, Addie was ready to go.

Earlier in the day, Diego had come by with a few things for her to wear. The dress he had brought was a Grecian style halter dress that was maroon in colour. The straps around her neck were covered in white gems (she assumed they were fake, but nothing surprised her when it came to Marcel), and the dress fit tightly around her bust and waist, but was free along her long legs. The boys knew that she was absolutely useless when it came to walking in heels, so she thanked Diego's brilliant mind for getting matching flats instead –it's not like she was short anyway.

Another problem was make-up. It was never her strong suit, but thankfully a woman had been compelled to take care of that. She had apparently focused on making Addie's stormy eyes the focal point, using minimal amounts of make-up any where else. Her lips were only glossed; colour had never been her thing.

Her dark hair had been done up in a high bun that revealed the large diamond earrings (she knew Marcel would have picked them out), and a matching diamond bracelet was secured around her wrist. The only piece of jewelry that didn't match the diamond and white gold theme, was the large antique ruby ring that never left the middle finger of her left hand.

It was… _special_. Her little sister had put a spell on it when they first arrived at St. Anne's. It allowed her to channel Addie's power, and vice versa. That way, if either of them were ever in trouble, they could offer or take the power that they needed. It was quite a brilliant idea that Davina had come up with when using connective magic.

She was thrown out of her thoughts when a limo pulled up outside the front of the church, and Thierry's handsome face smiled when he saw her.

"Well, don't you look beautiful, Miss Claire."

Addie nudged him in the shoulder, chuckling at the compliment. She had always felt awkward after a compliment…her mother hadn't really been one to offer them to her as a youngster. In fact it was quite the opposite. Believing that her eldest daughter was incapable of magic, Mrs. Claire had only ever shown disappointment and criticism towards Addie. So no, she didn't particularly know how deal with things like compliments.

"And you…don't look like you're going to a gala." She cocked a brow after giving him a once-over.

He wore a dark grey vest over a blue shirt and dark jeans. His usual cap sat on his head. He gave a short laugh at her observation, but his concern for Katie made him stop short. He knew that she would be in danger tonight, and even though Marcel didn't believe him, he really did love her.

"Nah, it's all business tonight." He scratched the back of his neck, before offering her another smile. "At least one of us will get to have some fun though, huh?"

She grinned at him, growing even more excited to finally have Marcel's approval. She'd prove it to him. She'd prove that she wasn't some china doll that would break upon leaving the church. Tonight was the night she gained her freedom. The next step would be doing the same for her sister…but she knew Marcel was going to be far more protective over Davina. The girl was beyond powerful!

"Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it." She nodded and followed him as he led her to the black limo.

"That's good, but I gotta get you out of here. Marcel will kick my ass if you're not there by 8."

They shared a laugh, even though they both knew what he was saying was very true. And with that, they made their way to the Abattoir.

"Aha! There's my girl!"

Marcel gave her a million watt smile, as he took in the sight of her.

"You look absolutely stunning, sweetheart." He hugged Addie, after giving Thierry an approving nod that he also took as a dismissal. After all, he had a job to do tonight.

"Yeah, well Diego has great taste." He laughed along with her, it was as if she had read his mind. He'd have to thank Diego later for the outfit.

"That he does. I have something for you." Addie raised a sculpted brow in question. He just reached out behind him as one of his minions handed him a black box.

"This was originally a masquerade…but most just decided to wear headpieces." He handed her the box, after she had finished scanning the different people in the room. What he had said was true, their were people with all sorts of feathers and accessories in their hair. Some looking rather ridiculous in her opinion.

She took the box and her eyes widened when they saw its contents.

"I figured that if I'm a king…" he took the diamond tiara out of the box, gently securing it to her head with a smile. "…then my girls are princesses." He grinned at the stunned expression on her face, and grasped her arm gently.

"Come on, let's get you a drink." He wrapped a protective arm around her, a display to the rest of the vampires that were there. She was off-limits. This was the girl Thierry had warned them about…this was the girl they'd need to protect.

Addie took in every feature of the room, her silver eyes scanning everything from the walls to the people, to the ridiculous entertainment.

 _Was that a snake?_

She had spent a good hour with Marcel when she noticed another familiar face in the crowd. She broke out into a smile, and Marcel's brows furrowed in confusion before he turned to see what she was staring at over the railing.

"Why didn't you tell me that Cami was going to be here?"

His jaw clenched when he saw the beautiful blonde walking downstairs. _Because she's not meant to be here_. She was dressed as the angel she was, and she was so distracting that he didn't even notice Addie leaving his side until it was too late. _Damn it!_

The last thing he wanted was Cami showing up in a gala full of vampires. What was even worse, was the fact that Addie probably wouldn't leave the blonde's side all night. That would make it even harder to keep an eye on her…he was counting on the brunette sticking by him like she promised. Now he'd have to watch both of them, and he couldn't afford that split in his attention.

"Cami!"

Cami turned around at the sound of her name, flashing a bright smile at the young woman that was determinedly making her way down the stairs towards her.

"Addie, hey! You look great." They shared a tight hug, neither really paying attention to Marcel, who stood watching them with a small smile. He was glad that Addie had a friend she could trust that wasn't either him or her sister. They had bonded more and more with each visit to Rousseau's that Marcel allowed Addie to participate in.

"Me? Look at you! You're breath-taking." She held the older woman by the arms and her eyes made the point of scanning her outfit. The white dress and angel wings stood out in the dark setting, and Addie could have laughed at the symbolism. It was entirely true…Cami was the only angel in a sea of devils.

"She's right. You look beautiful, Cami."

The blonde laughed awkwardly, looking down bashfully before nodding at Marcel in thanks. "You scrub up pretty well yourself."

Marcel grinned his usual charming grin, liking the effect he had on her. But before he could continue, Cami took her opportunity to flee. She liked Marcel…he was _charming_. But she knew he was a bad boy type, and she really didn't need one of those at the moment, regardless of how well their date went.

"You know what? I haven't seen you in a while, Ads. Why don't we catch up some more?"

Addie avoided looking at Marcel, knowing that he would disapprove of her leaving his side. So instead she nodded eagerly with a smile, grateful to finally have some alone time with a friend. She loved Marcel, she really did…but she couldn't be around him 24/7.

"That sounds great! Why don't you go grab us a seat by the bar, and I'll be over in a second." Cami nodded with a final smile to Marcel, before making her way through the crowd and finding two empty stools.

Addie took the opportunity to finally look back at Marcel.

"Ads, what the hell?" His tone was calm, but she could tell he wasn't too happy about this.

"Please, Marcel? I haven't seen her in so long, and I promise I'll tell her all the great things I know about you." Her pleading smile warped into a teasing grin, and he rolled his eyes with a small one of his own.

He sighed for the millionth time that day and looked into the hypnotizing eyes in front of him. He just couldn't say 'no' to the Claires.

"Fine." She clapped her hands together. " _But_." He raised his index finger in a stern gesture. "But you stay with her at that damn bar, unless you're coming back to me. Understood?"

"Yes, sir. I made a promise, remember?"

His stern look slowly evaporated into a confident smile. "Damn right, you did. Get out of here." He nudged her in Cami's direction, the blonde quickly waving her over. Marcel shook his head at the sight. Addie was the easier one to deal with…he could only imagine trying to have the same conversation with a rebellious Davina.

* * *

Rebekah's arm was linked in her brother's as they entered the Abattoir. They both surveyed the area, taking in the individual performers and the abundance of vampires enjoying themselves.

"Well, this certainly is a fitting backdrop for tonight's events, I must say." Klaus smiled deviously at the thought of what would occur by the end of the night.

Rebekah smiled lightly, casting her eyes around the room before they landed on someone she recognised. She smirked at the sight of an 'angel' at the bar… _Cami_ –Marcel's new toy. But just as she was about to comment on her, her mouth parted slightly and her brows furrowed.

Never one to miss the details, Klaus shot his sister a curious look.

"What is it?"

He almost missed her breathy response because of the loud music playing.

"It's _her_."

Klaus swiftly followed her gaze, confused as to who his sister was talking about. His eyes landed on the blonde waitress from Rousseau's and he sighed in annoyance when he realised that it was probably Rebekah that had invited the tolerable human to a party full of vampires.

So then why was she so shocked?

And that was when he noticed the woman beside the blonde. She looked stunning, as would be expected of her. She was, after all, quite the specimen. At first he didn't even recognise her, but when those startling grey orbs met his own blue-green ones, he knew exactly who he was looking at.

 _Marcel's pretty little blood-bag_. Who would have thought that he would leave her so close to the woman he was pursuing. Wasn't having an old flame near a new one counter-productive?

But wait a minute…when had Rebekah met this girl before? Klaus hadn't seen her ever since he arrived in New Orleans, so how had she?

"How do _you_ know her?"

He watched as his sister's jaw clenched. Oh, she was angry indeed. It almost brought a cheeky smile onto his face.

"She was the one I was talking about. The second witch." She turned to stare into her brother's eyes. "She has Elijah."

Klaus couldn't keep the surprise off of his face. This was one of the witches that Marcel kept to himself? Of course it was! He was a bloody fool for not having realised it earlier.

 _"…protect her with your life. If anyone asks, she's just a **groupie** looking for a good time."_

 _"Well you know how girls are nowadays, the **groupies** practically throw themselves at you!"_

 _"There was another girl there. This one was older and Marcel seemed quite taken with her…she was older, maybe 19 or so…but I couldn't tell if she was a witch or not."_

Looks like the pretty little witch was more than just a 'groupie' as Marcel had labelled her. That meant that his protégé was eager to keep Klaus away from the woman…and naturally, that just made him want to approach her even more.

He smirked deviously at the newfound information. Obviously this woman was important to Marcel, if the expensive tiara on her head was anything to go by…Klaus would enjoy draining the life out of her as soon as she delivered him his brother.

With Rebekah still on his arm, he didn't look away from the women at the bar as he strode over confidently. Surprisingly, it was Rebekah who spoke first.

"Cami, darling. You look precious." She gave the other blonde a fake smile, but Cami didn't seem to notice.

"This party is ridiculous. But I think I went a bit splashy with this dress." She chuckled uncomfortably, looking to Addie for support. "Oh, I'm sorry…Ads, this is Rebekah-" before she could continue, the female Original interrupted her with a plastic smile directed at the youngest in their current group.

"Oh yes, we've met before."

Addie could hear the distaste in her voice and smirked at her. "That we have. I believe the pleasure was _all_ _mine_."

Rebekah grit her teeth at the insolence, while Klaus let out a humoured chuckle. Oh, she had gall, that was for sure. He remembered his sister telling him about the beating she took from the powerful young witch that wasn't present at the moment, and not many people would willingly rub that in Rebekah Mikaelson's face.

Cami awkwardly watched the display, and was genuinely relieved to see Marcel barreling towards them like a man on a mission.

"Klaus, Rebekah…good to see you made it." He flashed them his trademark smile, but Klaus could tell by the way Marcel's hand instantly gripped the witch's arm, that he was on alert.

Klaus sent him a smirk in return. "Well, we'd hate to disappoint."

"Aw come on, you know you could never disappoint me." He finished with a laugh, but was eager to get his little witch away from the Originals. "I was actually hoping to have a word with Addie for a minute." He sent her an expectant look.

Ah yes, he had somehow managed to forget the name the Deveraux witch had mentioned _...Addie._

Cami knew that the younger woman didn't want to go just yet, and even though she knew better, she took one for the team.

"Actually, Marcel…I was wondering if you wanted to dance."

Marcel's dark gaze snapped over to the blonde that had held his interest for a while now, and he couldn't refuse when he met her bright eyes. He looked around him, finding a few faces from his inner-circle nearby, and as he made eye-contact with them they understood the silent order to watch the girl.

He looked back at Cami with a wide and pleased smile on his face.

"It would be my pleasure."

He held out a hand, and she took it. Addie sent her a grateful look, recognising what she had just done.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at the display, not wanting to be anywhere near Marcel or his new toys.

"You two chit-chat. I need booze."

And that is how Klaus was left exactly where he wanted to be. Alone with the stormy-eyed witch that Marcel was oh so protective of. He gave her a quick once-over before allowing a charming smile to overcome his features.

"Now that that's all over with…I don't believe I've had the pleasure of officially meeting you yet, love. You look ravishing."

Addie removed her gaze from Marcel and Cami, and her eyes locked with the man's beside her. She would never have guessed that he was the big bad hybrid that everyone was terrified of. This man was completely immortal, nothing could kill him…for now. And yet he didn't look as strong as he truly was. Not to say that he looked weak…but she had expected a behemoth or something!

"Not officially, no…you clean up quite nice yourself." she gave him a polite smile.

"Well, don't be fooled, love. I'm the devil in disguise." He shot her a cheeky smile, and she let a quiet chuckle slip past her lips.

"Oh, I don't doubt it." He smirked at her knowing tone. "I'm Adelie, but most people call me Addie." She held out her right hand, as if to shake his own.

He took note of the fact that she had avoided mentioning her surname. _Smart girl_. He took the offered hand into both of his own, and gave her his own name before pressing a surprisingly soft kiss to her knuckles.

"Klaus Mikaelson."

They stared at each other for a moment, each sizing the other up. This false pleasantness wasn't fooling either of them, but they'd remain civil in public.

"How about a dance, love?" He held out his hand to her as a slower song that neither really recognised played.

She slightly narrowed her eyes at him, and he gave her an innocent dimpled smiled. Realising that he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, she slipped her hand into his own one. It was slightly calloused, and she wondered if he too played an instrument of some kind. For a moment she even considered how many lives they had taken…but she didn't really care much for the answer anyway.

Klaus led her away and into the mass of dancing couples. He didn't miss the multiple sets of eyes that trailed after them…Marcel had his minions watching them like hawks. He couldn't tell if they were told to watch him, or if they were looking after the girl.

 _Probably both_ , he thought.

He pulled the woman closer to himself, a hand on her waist and the other holding her own, as he looked down at her. She wasn't much shorter than him, but he still had to look down to meet her piercing gaze.

She lifted her left hand, resting it on his shoulder, and he caught a glimpse of a rather old-fashioned ring on her middle finger.

"That's a beautiful ring you have there…family heirloom?"

Addie, was getting sick of his constant beating around the bush. She'd make it easier for him.

"How about we agree to just cut the crap with each other, hm?" She cocked a brow, and for a moment she thought she had angered him with the blank look on his face, but almost sighed in relief when broke out into a laugh.

"Very well, love. I think that'd make things easier for the both of us." He met Marcel's dark eyes as he dance with Cami across the room, and inwardly smirked as his protégé's jaw clenched. He decided to take it one step further and pulled Addie's body flush against his own in a tight hold.

Addie gasped in surprise at the contact, rolling her eyes when she realised what the hybrid was doing.

"Real mature. Stop torturing him." She pushed at his chest lightly, careful to not make it look like she was struggling. The last thing she needed was her guards thinking that she was in danger and causing a scene. But Klaus didn't budge.

"How about this, love. You tell me where I can find my brother, or I can torture _you_ instead?" All traces of humour left his features and he trained a dark glare on her, his genuine threat hanging in the air.

Were they alone, he would have ripped the knowing smirk she flashed him right off her face. He was done playing.

"I'm sure I'd be terrified if that was a genuine threat…" she leaned closer to him, her mouth by his ear. "But it's not, is it? Because then you'd never find him…and even if you did…" she moved back to lock eyes with him once more. "You wouldn't find him alive."

His grip tightened to a point where it became painful, and she did her best not to wince at the pressure.

He copied her movements, leaning down barely an inch away from her face.

"I'd be very careful with what you say next, love…I don't take very kindly to threats against my family."

She grit her teeth together. "Yeah? Well, neither do I…and unfortunately for you, Marcel _is_ family."

She gave him another knowing look, and he put two and two together. She obviously suspected his return was more than just a friendly visit, and it was clear that she thought his presence was a threat to her… _family? When had they gotten so close?_

Before he could respond, her attention was drawn to the scene playing out over the hybrid's shoulder.

Diego had approached Marcel, and the pissed expression on the latter's face had her frowning in concern. It was when he marched up to a solemn looking Thierry and gripped him by the throat, that Addie jumped into action. Klaus had loosened his grip when he noticed her attention slipping, and turned to watch the same scene she was observing. It had given her enough room to pull out of his arms and barge through the crowd, and up the stairs.

"I want to hear your side of it." Marcel's voice was strong as he looked at his right hand man.

"Marcel, come on…" Addie frowned as she heard Thierry's pleading voice. But Marcel was having none of it.

"Your version. Go."

"We were tossing the Cauldron. This guy, some nightwalker, he attacked Katie for no reason." He tried to get his sire to understand.

"His name was Max. _I_ turned him, and as far as reasons go, he _doesn't need one_. She was a witch. He was a vampire. Now? He's _dead_." He seemed to get angrier the more he talked, and Thierry knew that he had really screwed up this time.

"I didn't mean for it to happen." Addie could see how genuine the vampire was when he said it, but Marcel was hesitant to forgive him so easily.

"You broke my most important rule." Thierry gaze dropped in acknowledgment. "Damn it, T. How long we been friends? Seventy years?" He nodded quickly in response.

"I turned you into something that would never die. I gave you a _gift_." Marcel all but growled the word, glaring at his friend.

"And I have been loyal to you all this time, and I still am. I'm still your friend, Marcel. I swear, that hasn't changed."

Thierry looked close to tears, and it broke Addie's heart to see her friend like this –pleading for forgiveness. So what if he killed a damn vampire? Marcel would let Addie do it all the time for practice if she asked. At least he did it for the woman he loved, and not in defiance of Marcel's rules.

Before Marcel could respond, a new vampire she had never seen before approached them. He took something out of his pocket and passed it to Marcel.

"We found this at his girl's place."

Marcel unfolded the paper, upon noticing it was some sort of spell, he handed it to the woman behind him.

Klaus watched on from below, smirk in place as he listened to all that was transpiring upstairs. He had noticed Cami watching the scene play out, and he smiled at the disappointed look on her face when she noticed this side of Marcel. He made a mental note to congratulate Josh on a job well done. He'd even managed to go beyond his current plans, and compelled Josh to do a little side task for him while Marcel was distracted.

 _"So wait, what exactly do you want me to find?"_

 _Klaus sighed in annoyance…the boy was a little on the slower side._

 _"That girl –Adelie- I want you to find out all you can about her." He said as he subtly nodded his head in the direction of the witch that was watching Marcel lose his temper._

 _Josh's brows were drawn together in confusion. "But can't you just ask Cami…? She's actually friends with her."_

 _He gulped when Klaus turned to pin him with a hard stare, fidgeting slightly while trying to rectify the situation._

 _"Or – **ahem** \- or I could just, you know, do what you said." His head nodded up and down like a parrot as he continued to ramble. "Yeah, yes. I'll do that…for you." _

_He cleared his throat yet again, and sighed in relief when Klaus turned to continue watching his plan play out perfectly._

Addie's brows furrowed, unbelieving of the evidence being presented to her. Surely this was some kind of mistake. She didn't have her glasses, maybe she had misread the words? Thierry was loyal…he would never do this. She swallowed thickly and handed the paper back to Marcel, who looked at her expectantly.

"Daylight ring."

The two words were enough to make Marcel completely lose his temper.

"Still my friend, huh?" he said with a mocking smile. "That's funny, because it looks to me like that little witch of yours got her hands on a spell that I keep locked away." He got in Thierry's face, waving the paper in front of him.

"Marcel, I have never _seen_ that."

He tried to get Marcel to see reason, but the man was too far gone.

"Shut up. I see on your hand, you still have the daylight ring I gave you. So, what would you need with the recipe for making new ones? Unless maybe you and Katie were gonna go off and start a little kingdom of your own?" He glared at his _former_ friend.

The accusations were flowing now, and Addie had to rub her temples to ease the headache that was starting to form. _How did this happen?_

"Marcel, no!" Thierry didn't even know where he got that idea from, but the man wouldn't listen to him, and cut him off again.

"Here's a lesson in friendship: Friends don't lie to me, they don't break my rules, and they do _not_ steal what is mine." Marcel was shaking his head with each point he made, growling his shouts by the end of his speech. It was rare to see him so angry, and Addie was worried about how he would deal with the situation.

She placed her hand on his arm, tugging him over to the balcony, despite his resistance to move.

When he finally met her gaze, she could see the barely restrained fury in his own.

"Marcel, breathe and take a moment to think about this. Don't make any rash decisions because you're angry…this is _Thierry_. You know he would _never_ -"

"Enough." He had never snapped at her before, but she wasn't really surprised with the state he was currently in. "Get ready, I'm taking you home after this."

He didn't even look at her as he marched right back to Thierry. He audibly sighed in annoyance.

"For the crime of murdering one of his own, I sentence Thierry Vanchure to one hundred years in the Garden." Although he had calmed down slightly, the rage was still clear in his tone.

Thierry looked at him, defeated. Addie, who was still by the balcony, gripped the railing tightly and let her head drop. Her eyes closed at the punishment given, and she shook her head at Marcel's temper. She'd never see Thierry again.

Klaus watched the woman sigh audibly, and a victorious smile tugged at his lips when he heard the sentence.

"And it begins."

* * *

Marcel had marched down stairs with a few men from his inner-circle, with a firm grip on Addie's forearm.

Unfortunately for him, she was at the end of her line.

He felt her tug out of his arm harshly as they walked out onto the street, and he swiveled around to face her, too impatient to deal with her too. But before he could berate her, she pushed against his chest with a surprising amount of force that had him stumbling back a few steps.

"I get that you're angry, I _do_." He was stunned by the rage I her voice. "But if you _ever_ manhandle me like that again, I _will_ deal with you."

His eyes softened when he noticed the harsh red fingerprints that enclosed around her forearm. He hadn't meant to hurt her.

Klaus watched on amusedly. They couldn't see him from his vantage point, but he could see and hear them perfectly. Now all he had to do, was wait for the opportune moment.

Marcel was about to apologise, when Addie let out a loud gasp and her hands flew to her head as she swayed backwards.

"Ads!" Marcel reached out for her, but was surprised to see Thierry steady her.

 _"Something's coming…Magic…Marcel…"_

Davina's voice filtered through her mind. Her sister was warning her. As quickly as the dizzy spell had come, it disappeared.

She shot out of Thierry's grip and her eyes scanned the street. It was then that they all noticed the lone woman walking towards them, hands held out and chanting.

"Katie, NO!"

Despite Thierry's warning, the woman raised her hand and the vampires fell to their knees in pain, as the streetlights exploded. Addie crouched by Marcel, grabbing his hand for the skin contact required and giving him power.

"She's channeling a lot of ancestors, Marcel!"

If it were the other way around, and she was taking it from him, it would have been easy…she could kill normal vampires. But she had seldom been able to perfect giving power, and Katie had a lot of power at the moment. Nevertheless, Marcel stood up alone to face Katie.

Katie waved her hand again, and another light exploded, while Marcel was brought to his knees again. Addie could feel herself growing weaker…it was a miracle that she had managed to do this much for him.

As Marcel got up for the second time, Katie broke his bones until he was laying down on the street in pain.

 _"NO!"_

Davina's voice cried out in her mind once more and Addie glanced down to her ring when she felt her sister's power swell in it. She let go of Marcel's hand, no longer needing skin contact now that her sister was giving her power. She raised her hands, channeling Davina whilst standing behind Marcel.

Marcel easily stood up, still in pain, but resisting it much more effectively. Katie looked stunned that he had managed to do so.

"You're here to save your man. Well, come on, little girl!" He growled through the pain. He charged at her, only to have her break his legs once more.

Davina must have felt it too, because Addie could hear her sister cry out. Katie raised a stake, ready to impale Marcel, who was on his knees in front of her.

"Die, you son of a bitch."

"Katie, No!" Thierry tried to talk his lover out of it, and Addie watched on wide-eyed as her neck was quickly snapped.

Addie's gaze met the blank blues that belonged to Klaus Mikaelson, and she gave him a small but grateful nod in thanks. It might not have meant much to him, but Marcel was family…and Klaus had just saved him.

It made her feel guilty when she remembered that this was the man searching for his own brother –his own family…the one she had threatened.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when a devastated Thierry crawled forward to embrace his fallen love. Addie made her way to Marcel, helping him up from the ground once his legs had healed.

Marcel watched as his old friend mourned the witch that had just tried to kill him, and much like Addie, he turned to Klaus and gave him a nod of thanks. The Original simply sent him a small smile in return.

* * *

By the end of the night, Marcel had taken Thierry to The Garden, and had ended up drinking with Klaus. He had taken Addie back to St. Anne's himself, just like he had said he would.

So now here he stood, drinking with Klaus on his left, while they were both busy staring at the night sky.

"How much did Cami see?"

He almost cringed at all the possible answers that were flowing though his mind. He hoped he hadn't ruined his chances…he didn't enjoy compelling her and he would hate to have to do so.

Klaus just made a face. "She just saw an argument, mate. It's nothing you can't fix." He looked over to his friend. "You really like her, don't you?"

"I like that she's not a part of any of this. Sometimes it's good to see the world the way the humans do."

Klaus thought about his response for a moment, and he eventually nodded in agreement.

"I am sorry about Thierry, you know? I can tell he was a good friend."

If Marcel was surprised with how genuine he sounded, he didn't show it.

Marcel sighed sadly. "I made him what he was. Obviously, my trust was misplaced."

"Doesn't make it easier."

Marcel nodded at the truth in his statement, but decided to change the topic…he didn't even want to _think_ about Thierry's betrayal.

Instead his thoughts drifted to the short conversation he had with Addie once he dropped her off at the church.

 _"So…I didn't die tonight." He chuckled at her teasing smile, shaking his head in good humour as she leaned against his open car window._

 _"No, you didn't." She was hoping for more than that as a response, but he was intentionally being difficult._

 _"Does that mean I can go out more?" Her eyebrows rose challengingly, and he studied her for a long while._

 _"We'll see." He shrugged with a grin on his face. She gave him one in return, before tapping the hood of his car and turning to head inside the church. He was going to wait until she was safely inside before he left, but his brows furrowed in confusion when she quickly turned to look at him again._

 _"Marcel…" she sighed seriously. "You could have died tonight."_

 _He knew it would come up eventually, but he had hoped that she would at least wait until the morning –or rather, **later** in the morning, seeing as it was already after midnight. Either way, he looked at the steering wheel and nodded. He had been lucky._

 _"If Klaus wasn't there…" She trailed off, rubbing her forehead at the thought. What would they do without Marcel? He was **family** , and he was the reason Davina was still alive._

 _Klaus hadn't hesitated in killing for him. Maybe she had underestimated him…judged him too quickly. After all, all the Original wanted was his own family back. She was suddenly grateful that the hybrid had been there after all._

 _"I know, Ads." He gave her a sad smile, sensing her inner turmoil._

 _"We owe him, G. Maybe…maybe we should just give him his brother back." He met her eyes, knowing that he was definitely in Klaus' debt, but he would have to think long and hard about her suggestion on his ride home. It wasn't a choice to make lightly._

"You saved me tonight. I guess I owe you one." He thought about his next words for a moment. "You asked for your brother back. Seems like the least I can do…Addie thought so too."

Klaus' mouth was slightly parted, and he looked almost child like. For someone who was probably the toughest person in the world, he looked so dazed at Marcel's words that it was hard to believe.

They were getting Elijah back.

* * *

 **Ok, so I just have a few added notes that I forgot to mention earlier...**

 **My friend Ashley has generously allowed me to use her pintrest account for this story. It will have outfits and stuff (not all of them, because I don't really have much time, but I'll try to do as many as possible), so the gala outfit is on there. I'll put the link here, and I'm sorry because I know you'll have to type it out, but it's not too long :P If it doesn't work let me know :)**

h-t-t-p-/-/-: www . pinterest lokidoki9 / vermillion / (Without the dashes)

 **Also, please let me know if I'm not doing a good job with making the characters realistic (in terms of how they are in the show). The POV changes every now and then, but I don't think it's too hard to tell who it is...if so, then let me know and I'll label it.**

 **The next chapter will have quite a bit of Addie's backstory, and I have a feeling it will be longer than this one (sorry!) but on the bright side...plenty of Klaus? Am I right? Haha :)**

 **Thanks for reading, and I'll see ya soon :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and I want to thank you for the reviews, faves, follows, and views. This is the longest chapter I've ever written, and it's my favourite so far...I think. There is plenty of Addie/Klaus in this one, but please let me know if I'm writing it realistically. I'm trying to stay true to characters, so I hope I'm doing that! There is some stuff in relation to Addie's abilities that might not make sense in the beginning, but I've explained it in this chapter, as well as in the final A/N down the bottom.**

 **If you have ANY questions feel free to ask me! I will try to answer as best I can :)**

 **Dreaming while awake:** Thanks! I hope this chapter explains things a little better, if not, then I'll answer any questions you have :)

 **Originals101:** Thank you! I'm trying to be as descriptive as possible, so it's good to hear that it's working haha! I hope you like this one :)

 **BeaAdriana:** Then you'll love this one! It's around 17,000 words :D Klaus is awesome, I totally agree, and I'm lad you like Addie. Originally I was going to make her a little rough around the edges, but I don't know how that changed :P Thanks for reading and reviewing!

 **ThePhantomismyLove:** haha here you go :) let me know what you think!

 **guest:** As much as I love Marcel, this one will be a Klaus one...but I'm open to suggestions on any Marcel pairings you recommend :) Thanks for the review!

 **I'maguestdoesitm:** Don't worry, I won't abandon any story that I start! I think I'm really going to enjoy writing this one so you have a lot to look forward to if you enjoy it :)

 **kykyxstandler:** Plenty of Klaus/Addie interaction in this one. Hopefully it's believable :P Thanks for the review!

 **Please let me know if you find any mistakes, and I'll fix them ASAP.**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1...I also don't own any Edgar Allan Poe poems! :)**

Chapter 3:

Addie pushed her glasses up along her nose, getting slightly annoyed at their constant sliding. She had been reading for most of the morning; Marcel brought her a variety of books to choose from, and she had taken a keen interest in the poetical works of Edgar Allan Poe. The collection of poems was calming, and she had always held an affection for literature.

Meanwhile, her younger sister was hovering by the open casket that sat at the side of the room. Despite Addie's disapproval, she had been experimenting on the daggered Original.

Marcel had told them that he had chosen to return Elijah to his brother, but Davina was adamant in ensuring the elder brother remained in their possession until they figured out a definite way to kill an Original. While Addie agreed that having three Originals freely roaming New Orleans was a risk, she felt slightly guilty for holding Elijah there when they already promised Klaus his return. Not only that, but the more she thought about it, the less it made sense…was killing them really necessary? They hadn't really done anything to warrant death.

Addie's eyes widened in alarm when her little sister grasped the dark hilt of the dagger, before entirely removing it from the Original's chest. She didn't know what she was expecting…maybe for him to jump up and kill them all in an instant. But that never happened. He simply remained exactly as he had been since they first laid eyes on him, until her sister harshly shoved the dagger right back into his chest.

She hadn't even realised that Marcel was present until he too was standing over the Original's coffin, while Davina inspected the object in her hand.

"This sucker's resilient. He's like a cockroach in a suit." He stared at the Original with a blank face, sounding slightly dejected as he spoke next. "Doesn't matter. Time to give ol' Elijah back to Klaus, anyway."

"You asked me to figure out a way to kill the Originals. I'm not done! The silver dagger _hurts_ them, but that's it." It was obvious that the younger Claire still disapproved of the idea of giving Elijah back to Klaus.

Addie could practically feel the argument that was about to break out, but she decided to stay out of it this time…at least until things got out of hand.

"Davina, we've been through this." Marcel rose from his crouched position beside the casket, staring at the girl as he continued. "Klaus saved my life, I owe him one. Since he wants his brother back-"

"Tonight's the annual Dauphine Street Music Festival. I wanna go. Please?"

Addie's brows furrowed at the sudden change of topic. She had entirely forgotten about the festival, and was curious to see Marcel's response. The hopeful look on her little sister's face would have easily made her crack, but Marcel's resolve was strong.

"The whole point of you being up here is so you're never spotted out there. You know who works smack in the middle of Dauphine Street? Sophie Deveraux. Pain-in-the-ass witch? And you know what the witches will do to you if they find you."

While that was true, Addie couldn't help but wonder how likely that outcome really was. Davina was powerful enough to take care of herself out there, and she doubted that the witches would even get close enough to her with all the vampires that would be hanging around. Either way, she wanted what was best for her sister…and the truth of the matter was, that Davina knew her capabilities better than anyone else. If she felt as though she could handle it, who were they to say otherwise?

"Maybe it won't be too bad, Marcel…I mean, it's a public place and all. They'd be stupid to try anything with you there."

Davina nodded hastily in agreement, while Marcel simply shot her a look that clearly said: _'Not helping'_.

"Exactly! And you control the witches. Make her go away!" Davina said, as if it were an entirely obvious solution.

Marcel shook his head, his answer clear for them to see, and Addie sighed while her sister groaned in annoyance.

"Marcel, it's one night!"

"I said, 'No'." He shook his head, the serious expression still on his face.

There was a finality in his voice that would have stopped anyone else, but Davina was relentless. As the vampire turned to leave, she stopped him once more.

"I do anything you say, but sometimes I think you forget what I'm capable of. Did you know I can make someone's blood boil? All I have to do is focus."

Addie's eyes flickered between the two, hoping that her sister was bluffing. When Marcel started shifting uncomfortably, and suddenly sweating, she knew that that was not the case.

" _Davina_." The girl in question ignored the stern warning of her sister.

Marcel just gave her a small smile as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, somewhat impressed by the rebellious nature of the girl, though he realised how dangerous it could be if she ever truly turned against him.

"Fine." He chuckled with the wide smile they had become accustomed to seeing on his face. Davina wore a similar one of her own.

"We compromise, all right? You going out alone? Too dangerous. But, I'll introduce you to a friend of mine that's going to be there. Alright? Nice lady. You two are really gonna hit it off."

Davina allowed an excited grin to spread on her features, and bounced enthusiastically. Marcel looked over to the elder sister and shot her a cheerful smile.

"I'm guessing you're coming too, pretty lady?" He cocked a brow, even though he knew the answer. Addie would always choose to go out if given the option…the fact that her sister was also doing so would only further encourage her.

"Well, I'm not just going to sit here and let you two have all the fun, now am I?"

He shook his head and chuckled, turning around to leave. He'd have to call a meeting with both his day-walkers and his night-walkers. Nothing could be left to chance now that Davina would be out and about…he'd have eyes on them at all times, but he knew that they'd eventually separate. Naturally he'd have to make a choice between the two, and it was really a no-brainer at the moment.

Davina kept the witches on a tight leash for him, while Addie had future potential that she wasn't even aware he was trying to access. But that wasn't all he saw in them, despite what anyone else would believe. He _really did_ genuinely care about them both, and he did so long before he had realised the benefit they would provide him with (it's why he decided to help them in the first place). He cared about their safety, but the fact was that without Davina's power, he couldn't control the Quarter.

And if he really wanted to keep them safe, he needed that control. So yes, he'd be sticking with the younger Claire tonight.

After Marcel left the room, Davina went back to her artwork, while Addie grabbed her book and shuffled over to sit by the coffin. She didn't know why, but she had been feeling incredibly guilty for keeping the Original there, and she often wondered if he could actually hear them or not…because he wasn't _really_ dead, now was he?

Leaning back against the open casket, she flipped her book open to the page she was up to and read aloud.

 _"From childhood's hour I have not been_

 _As others were — I have not seen_

 _As others saw — I could not bring_

 _My passions from a common spring —_

 _From the same source I have not taken_

 _My sorrow — I could not awaken_

 _My heart to joy at the same tone —_

 _And all I lov'd — I lov'd alone —_

 _Then — in my childhood — in the dawn_

 _Of a most stormy life — was drawn_

 _From ev'ry depth of good and ill_

 _The mystery which binds me still —_

 _From the torrent, or the fountain —_

 _From the red cliff of the mountain —_

 _From the sun that 'round me roll'd_

 _In its autumn tint of gold —_

 _From the lightning in the sky_

 _As it pass'd me flying by —_

 _From the thunder, and the storm —_

 _And the cloud that took the form_

 _(When the rest of Heaven was blue)_

 _Of a demon in my view."_

"What are you doing?"

Addie didn't even bother looking up from her book, flipping to the next page.

"Reading…obviously." She smirked when she heard her little sister huff. She could practically _feel_ Davina crossing her arms and giving her a pointed look.

"Addie?"

The young woman rolled her eyes and looked up to her little sister, bored.

"What?"

"Why are you reading out loud? I thought you hated it when people read aloud." She raised a questioning brow, arms still crossed over her chest.

Addie chewed her bottom lip for a moment, not knowing whether to be honest in her answer.

"Do you…do you ever wonder if he can hear us?"

Davina's brows furrowed in confusion, not knowing who her sister was talking about. "Who?"

Addie rolled her eyes and tapped the coffin behind her. "I just wonder if he can hear us, and if he has to just lay there all the damn time listening to us."

"Does it matter, Addie? It's not like we're meant to be nice to him. _He's an Original_." Addie sighed at her sister's words. She was hell-bent on hating all Originals no matter what, but Addie would only go against the ones that did something to wrong her.

"I hear the vamps talk, D. They call him the _noble one_ …"

But this meant nothing to Davina, she couldn't care less about his title. If he was a risk, then he needed to be dealt with.

"Aaand?"

"Aaand…go back to drawing you sassy little brat."

They shared a laugh as the youngster did as suggested. Regardless of what Davina said, Addie spent a solid 2 hours reading to the Original in the coffin behind her. It made her feel a little less guilty.

* * *

Despite Marcel's earlier promise to return Elijah, the man seemed to be avoiding such an act. Or at least drawing it out as long as possible. It bothered Klaus, but as long as he _did_ get his brother back at some point, he wouldn't really complain. In truth, he didn't care much for the confrontation that was sure to follow when his elder brother was finally awoken. But he cared for his brother, and he'd be damned if Marcel denied him his return.

Right now though, he was enjoying the compulsion he had been using on Marcel's bartender. He actually didn't mind her. She seemed like a genuine person, and even though he should have felt bad for involving the kind woman in his schemes, the outcome outweighed the risk. In his mind, her life wasn't as important as reclaiming the city his family helped build, nor was it as important as taking Marcel off of his throne.

So he really didn't have any problem in using her as a pawn in the proverbial chess match that was his quest for power. Which is why he had just entered Rousseau's and was heading straight for the blonde that was busy wiping down a table.

"Hello, Cami."

His face was impassive when she turned around to face him, abandoning the table she was cleaning in the process.

He could see slight distress on her face when she noticed who had addressed her, and she lowered her tone to a equally distressed whisper when she spoke up.

"How is it that when you come up to me now, and no one else is around, I suddenly remember that you just told me you're a vampire, and you're mind-controlling me?" Her brows furrowed in confusion, but before he could say anything, she continued.

"And then you leave, and then I go back to thinking you're just some normal guy with a cute accent and money to burn on your sprawling memoir?" she held her hands out in question.

He slightly leaned in closer, whispering his response in half-hearted condescension with a small smile on his face. "Well, that's how compulsion works, love."

She squinted in thought. "Yeah, but what's happening? Is it hypnosis? Are my neurons being shut down somehow?"

Klaus was quickly getting impatient with her. This was not the reason he had come to meet her, and he didn't really care much for casual conversation when there was clearly work to be done. So he swiftly changed the topic of discussion.

"You're always the curious scholar. Let's talk about Marcel."

The two made their way over to a free table, sitting down as Klaus continued his questioning.

"You said you have a little information for me."

Without missing a beat, Cami informed him of Marcel's request.

"He's bringing someone to the music festival tonight. A girl he's mentoring. Apparently she's going through a hard time. Rebelling against authority, anger issues, that sort of thing." Cami shook her head at the long list of problems, entirely missing the realization that flickered over Klaus' face.

"I guess with my psych degree, he figured I could set her straight, but I said 'no'."

Klaus' demeanor showed that he disapproved of that decision, seeing it as the perfect opportunity to finally get somewhere. But then another thought assaulted his mind.

"You only mentioned one girl…did he say anything about another?"

A pair of striking grey eyes flashed in his mind at the thought of the second witch. He was sure that the girl being 'mentored' was the younger of the two, simply because Addie was already a woman who he doubted needed to be babysat, and he was curious about whether or not she would be there as well. After all, Marcel's minions could only do so much, and he doubted that his protégé could effectively keep eyes on both girls at once. It would only be too easy to approach at least one of them and plant the necessary seeds of doubt he had intended for them.

Cami thought for a moment, and shook her head slowly when she couldn't recall Marcel mentioning any additional tag-alongs.

"No, I don't think so. Just the girl."

Klaus hummed, with a blank look on his face, making it difficult to discern whether the information had pleased him or not.

"Very well." He shifted his gaze back to Cami's face, leaving no room for argument with his next words. "I'm going to go ahead and insist that you change your answer to 'yes'."

Cami's face crumpled in confusion, and she stared at him with a knowing frown.

"You're going to force me to do this, aren't you? Why even bother with politeness?"

Klaus looked over at her once more, hardly fazed by her distress, but genuine in his next words.

"Because I like you. I like the way your mind works." He shuffled closer to her.

"Under different circumstances, I think we might be friends. However, I don't have the luxury of passing up tonight's opportunity. You see, in addition to being Marcel's rather potent secret weapon, this girl, Davina, is holding my brother captive. In other words…"

He looked into Cami's eyes in order to compel her to follow his next orders.

"…the girl needs your help. Call Marcel. Tell him you'd be happy to oblige."

He gave her one final fake smile and tapped her on the shoulder in goodbye. It was time to put a new plan into action.

* * *

By nightfall, Marcel had ensured that Cami and Davina would have eyes on them all night. He knew Addie would already be as safe as possible, considering everyone had seen her with him at the gala. They were well aware that she was important to him, so he trusted that they would protect her while he kept his attention on Davina.

The girls walked beside him, chatting excitedly about all the entertainment around them. The night was warm, allowing Davina to wear a white sundress, while her sister settled for a white floral print maxi dress instead. Music could be heard from all around, and Davina turned to give Marcel a thankful smile while her sister was focusing on a rather impressive street artist.

"Hey, Marcel? I'm going to head off on my own now, ok?"

Marcel sighed at the elder sister's words. He knew they'd have to split up eventually, but he had hoped that it wouldn't be as soon as they arrived. Either way, there was nothing he could do or say to make her stick by their side. Hell, he'd even promised Davina that he wouldn't hover…yeah, like _that_ was going to happen.

He allowed a half-hearted smile to flit over his face, not wanting her to see his reluctance.

"Sure thing, Ads. You stay safe, and if you have any problems, _any at all_ -"

She held up the phone he had given her as she interrupted him. "I'll call you. I got it."

He smirked when she rolled her eyes at him. He was being such a mother-hen, even though she knew he had vampires watching her every move. He had given them both phones, and large wads of cash in case they liked something on offer. Addie didn't know what he expected her to buy with all that money– _a car?_ She thought sarcastically.

Before she left them, she gave her sister a small side hug, telling her to stay out of trouble and enjoy her evening.

With that done, she busied herself by walking through the pedestrian-congested streets and admiring anything that managed to catch her attention. She didn't even realise where her feet were taking her, until she reached the ragged looking artist she had seen earlier.

He was an older man who was evidently homeless, if the sleeping bag that rested underneath him was anything to go by. Large A3 sized sketches were laid out around him as he shaded his current piece vehemently. He had a scraggly beard that rested on his collarbone and was a mix of grey and dark blonde, matching the shoulder length hair on his head. His clothes were a well worn navy colour and his hands were completely covered in charcoal from his fingers to his wrists.

Despite his appearance he sent her a genuine and friendly smile when she approached him, and she didn't hesitate in returning it. When she finally stood a few feet away from him, she took a moment to look over the pieces that were laid out around him.

They were relatively dark, and not because of the charcoal. She didn't really know much about interpreting art, but she could tell that the work she was admiring was filled with sadness and desperation, yet it held a sense of hope at the same time. A hope for a better future, perhaps?

Regardless, he was an exceptionally talented artist when it came to realism. Everything was so brilliantly done, that she couldn't believe the man hadn't made a career out of his talent.

"They're beautiful."

She hadn't planned to say it aloud, but was glad that she did when he looked up from his work with an appreciative smile.

"Thank you, little miss."

One drawing in particular caught her attention, and she walked around to his left side to get a better look.

It showed a beautiful wolf laying peacefully amongst a bed of roses, whilst the forests around it burned. She had a rough idea of what it meant, but she was always one of those people who feared speaking out in class just in case they got the answer wrong. So, she didn't want to guess, and instead she just asked the creator himself.

"If you don't mind me asking…what's the story behind this one?"

He looked to the page she was pointing at with a sorrowful smile, and she almost cringed when she realised she had obviously brought up bad memories.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked…"

He waved her off with his darkened hand and chuckled half-heartedly.

"No, no…don't worry. It's nothing that I don't always think about anyway." He tried to reassure her with a small smile. "If you have time, I'll tell you the story." He raised a bushy brow in question.

Not wanting to leave him all alone, she smiled in thanks and even sat down on the road across from him, only separated by the pages of art he had placed there.

"When I was a young man I had everything I could have ever wanted in life. A family, friends, a job…" All throughout his sentence he had been smiling at his memories. "There was even this one girl I was sweet on. Liza." They shared a chuckle when he looked down somewhat bashfully.

"She was the prettiest woman I'd ever seen with her big green eyes and soft red hair, and I couldn't believe that she would ever take a shine to little ol' me. But she did, and I was the happiest man on Earth when she told me so." He beamed while his eyes glistened.

Addie felt the need to comfort him somehow, but thought better of it when he decided to continue. She wouldn't even know what to say to comfort him in the first place.

"Thing is, my family never approved of her…she was a different _type_ of person, you see…and they refused to welcome her into our family."

At this point, Addie was getting the nagging feeling in her gut that told her that this woman wasn't just a different _type_ of person…but a different _specie_ altogether. But she remained quiet and patiently listened anyway.

"I told 'em that I loved her, that I wanted to marry her. But they were hell-bent on making sure that never happened." He sighed and shook his head, ashamed at his next words. "Eventually they managed to convince me to leave her. I broke her heart that day…and my own. All for my family."

Addie couldn't hold eye contact with him when the moisture in his pale eyes overflowed. If she didn't regret bring the topic up earlier, she sure as hell did now!

"A year later, there's a fire. A big one…my little sister left a candle too close to the curtains and the place was up in flames before we knew it. I lost my parents that day, and ran away from what was left of my home. I never knew what happened to my Liza, but I always thought, 'what if?'…"

Addie nodded in understanding, surprised that she was close in her guess. Her fingers skimmed over the brilliantly drawn wolf.

"A lone wolf?"

The man nodded with a sad smile.

"A lone wolf. Whose home was burned to the ground." Her fingers trailed over to the trees of the forest at his words, and she surprised herself when she voiced the rest of her analysis when her hand moved back to the roses.

"And the symbolic rose garden…the idealistic future away from home. The love that could have been."

"Yes, that's correct. Very good." He nodded in approval, with a smile on his face despite the tragic story he had given her.

Her eyes left the artwork and met his inquisitively. "Do you sell them by any chance?"

The man nodded eagerly, after all, it was his only way of earning any money.

"Everything displayed is for sale, though I don't get many customers usually."

Addie thought about it for a moment. There was plenty of artwork in the attic back at St. Anne's, but what harm was there in getting some more?

"And you're sure they're _all_ for sale?"

Once again, the man nodded in response. "I'm usually here everyday trying to sell them, but I don't think the residents find me very approachable." He chuckled in good humour.

She chuckled along with him out of formality, even though she found it to be quite a sad fact.

"Well then, I'll take them all."

He looked at her blankly, wondering if he had heard right. Did the young woman say she wanted them _all_? What could a bright girl like her possibly want with an old man's drawings?

"All? Are you sure? I mean-"

She silenced him with a frantic wave of her hand, whilst trying to dig through her handbag to find the wad of cash Marcel had handed her. Looks like she'd have a use for it, after all. The man was hastily, though still gently, moving the pieces into a pile for her to make it easier to carry.

Before she removed the money, she looked at him again, slightly narrowing her eyes in thought.

"Just out of curiosity…why _did_ you tell me that story?"

A knowing smile crossed the older man's face.

"Family is important, little miss. Probably the most important thing in the world if you have a good one…but that doesn't mean you have to prioritize them above yourself." He leaned in slightly, as if he were telling her a secret.

"I told you the story, little miss, because I don't want you to ever make the same mistake I did. Don't let anyone tell you who you should and shouldn't love in this world, not even your family. At the end of the road, they're not the ones that are going to regret not leaving the woods."

His words had honestly taken her by surprise. She was sure that it was a piece of advice she'd take to her grave, and she nodded understandingly when he gave her a stern look as if asking: _'Ya hear me?'_

"Thank you. I won't ever forget that. I promise."

With a final nod, the man beamed at her. Realising that she still had her hand in her purse, she withdrew it and held the money out to him.

He stilled for a moment as his eyes widened a fraction. Sheepishly, he reached up to scratch his bearded chin.

"Oh, uh…I don't think you'll be needing that much ma'am, they're not worth that much, if I'm being honest."

"In my opinion, stories are sacred and memories are priceless. Please take it."

The man sighed in conflicted thought. He knew it wasn't right to take it from her, but she was adamant that he did so, and he did really need the extra money. Hesitantly, he reached out and took the money she had begun to impatiently wave at him. When he finally did so, she grinned at him, and scooped up the pile of artwork that he had given her…or at least she tried to. It was harder than she had first anticipated.

"Thank you, little miss." He said genuinely.

"No problem, lone wolf." She cringed when the words escaped her mouth without permission, but relaxed when she heard him laugh happily. "I'm sure I'll see you again sometime…hopefully you'll have something new for me."

With a final smile, she left the artist in his spot, and carefully tried to maneuver her way around the mass of people without dropping any of his artwork. Coming to the conclusion that she wouldn't be able to enjoy the night with a load of paper in her arms, she decided to head back to St. Anne's in order to drop it off, before returning to the festivities once more.

Just as she had left the crowd and rounded a corner, she crashed into a hard body. She closed her eyes at the impact and her grip on the art tightened in anticipation, waiting to hit the ground.

Surprisingly, after a while of not feeling any contact whatsoever, she cracked open her eyes to find two hands gripping her arms steadily. Her eyes followed the arms attached to the pale hands, and she was worried that she'd almost drop the paper once more when she realised who had come to her rescue.

"Easy, love. What's the hurry?"

He smiled that devilish smile of his, dimples and all.

"Klaus. Hi. Oh, uh…no hurry. Just want to get these back to…" She trailed off before she could say 'to the church'. The last thing she wanted was to lead him straight to their…hideout? Home? Whatever.

He raised a teasing brow at her, the smile still on his face as he noticed her almost slip up.

"Back to…?"

She grinned at him with a small chuckle and a shake of her head, showing that she wasn't going to utter a single word in reply.

"Nothing? Well that's a crying shame, love." He smirked when he glanced down to the stack of paper in her arms. "But no matter, I guess you could always help me with my second dilemma instead."

Her eyebrows shot up, curious as to what he had in mind, and whether she would actually be willing to help him…he _did_ save Marcel.

He leaned in closer to her, his face only a few inches from her own, and she stilled entirely when his eyes met her own. They were difficult to read, but that just made them even more attention grabbing. She didn't know why she didn't step back, but he had a presence that demanded attention and oozed power. The last thing on her mind was stepping back, or even moving at all, when his eyes pinned her to her spot.

"I'm looking for a church." While she had stilled before, now she held her breath too. "A place to gain some redemption, you see…" He smirked at her knowingly, and she knew that he was toying with her now. "…a place to confess _all my sins_." His voice had lowered to a whisper, but it echoed in her ears as if he had shouted it.

"Must be a pretty long list." Her own voice was quiet in response, but he chuckle at the words.

"Oh, you have no idea, love. You wouldn't happen to know of such a place, would you?" His eyes flickered between her own pale ones with a sharp intensity, and she knew that before she even opened her mouth, he could already tell she was lying.

"Can't say I do, sorry."

That seemed to snap her out of whatever trance she was in, and she blinked rapidly while stepping around him. She _needed_ to get away from him as soon as possible. She knew he was unpredictable, and Marcel would lock her up tighter than Harry Potter in his broom cupboard if he found out she had spoken to Klaus… _again_.

"Pity. I guess I'll just have to look around some more. I hear St. Anne's is very _…accommodating_ to Originals."

She halted her steps entirely at the mention of the church, and the obvious reference to Elijah. She had to grit her teeth when he adopted the tone of faux disappointment, but her jaw had entirely slackened by the end of his sentence.

She sighed heavily and spun on her heel to face him, with a blank look on her features. She wanted to wipe that irritatingly victorious smirk right off his face.

"I thought we agreed to cut the crap…" She raised a brow pointedly.

Klaus gave a soft chuckle and walked towards her yet again. He said nothing as he grabbed the stack of paper from her arms and began walking further down the street. Addie just watched him dumbly, still rooted to the spot.

"Well come on then, love. Like you said, it's a long list. We'd better get a move on."

* * *

Camille was proving to be quite the asset for Klaus Mikaelson. She had Marcel wrapped so tightly around her finger that Klaus had to wonder if there was anything that man _wouldn't_ do for her.

He had left her at the bar with the young witch, and he all but laughed when he noticed the keen interest the girl had taken in the young man on stage. It would all be far too easy…but he wasn't one to complain about such things.

The next part would be getting her alone, and the boy was the perfect way to do so. Naturally, he had compelled the youngster in the parking lot, and the boy obediently made his way to St. Anne's church –The very same church where his brother was being held. So now, all he had to do was wait for Cami to bring the girl to the church.

It was during this waiting that he spotted yet another witch that had caught his curiosity in recent weeks. He kept a good distance between them, knowing that she'd notice his presence if he crept any closer, and that Marcel's night-walkers would start whistle-blowing as soon as he so much as looked at her.

His enhanced hearing allowed him to hear her entire conversation with the haggard artist, and he was surprised to see her sit down on the road with him. He wondered if it was an unconscious decision, or if she didn't want the man to think he was any lesser than her. Either way, it was a kind act that he would never have been caught dead (no pun intended) doing. He was no Elijah. Then again, he doubted that even his brother would dirty one of his suits for such a thing.

But if anyone could appreciate an artist, it was Niklaus. The old man's story clearly had some effect on the girl…so much so, that she forked over a ridiculous amount of money for _all_ of the items displayed. Another act of kindness. Was this really the same girl that threatened him at the gala? The same one that held his brother captive, and delighted in thought of the beating his sister took?

But Marcel was her _family._ He hadn't fully appreciated looking into her meaning earlier. It meant that she would do whatever it took for him. It meant that she would hold Elijah captive. It meant that she would beat Rebekah herself if she had to…It meant that she would do the same thing Klaus would do for his own family.

 _Anything necessary._

He could respect that.

But then there was the fact that no one knew anything about this girl. Josh hadn't gotten back to him yet with information on her, but that wasn't the point anyway. What really ate at him was how the bloody witches couldn't even tell that the girl was a witch herself.

Sophie Deveraux had been adamant that Addie had no magical capabilities whatsoever…but that wasn't entirely true, now was it? Obviously there was something different about her, but no one knew what. Except Marcel, he'd wager.

He had been cut out from his thoughts when the young woman stood to leave. He had used his enhanced speed to round the corner she was heading towards, and ' _accidentally_ ' managed to barge right into her.

He took pleasure in seeing her entirely still at his line of questioning, and his evening became so much easier when she followed him to the church without question. Two birds. One stone. Plenty of seeds of doubt to go around.

He led her into the church, and looked back when he realised that she was no longer following him as he made his way to one of the benches at the back. Instead she was staring at the young man at the front of the church with a small frown on her face.

Klaus sighed, placing the art onto the bench before speeding over to her and gently grasping her forearm. Addie's eyes drifted from the boy she didn't recognise, to the hybrid now gripping her arm, and she raised a brow. Klaus merely nodded his head in the direction of the bench, and she followed him and sat down out of sight.

She was about to ask what they were doing, but Klaus raised his finger to his lips in a shushing notion, and the look he gave her on top of that had her lips unwillingly clamp shut. It was only then that she heard the clacking of heels, accompanied by a familiar voice.

"I can't do this."

Addie's head snapped over to her sister, and her brows furrowed when she noticed Cami pushing her forward encouragingly with a smile on her face.

The blonde caught Klaus' eye and he gave her a small nod, grateful that Addie had turned her back on him. The last thing he needed was Marcel's witch telling him that Cami was working with him.

Cami sent Addie a confused smile when she noticed her beside Klaus, but the nod that the hybrid had given her in dismissal was enough to have her simply wave at the younger brunette, before leaving the church altogether.

Addie watched the blonde leave, and then turned to face Klaus.

"What's going on, Klaus?"

Although he would have preferred no questions asked, he was at least glad that she had chosen to whisper. The younger witch hadn't even noticed their presence, and he'd like to keep it that way for a while.

"You'll see, love."

Addie cringed at the awkwardness that the two teenagers were displaying. She really hoped that she wasn't that awkward when she was Davina's age, but she knew that it was expected when the two hadn't seen each other in so long. At least now she could recognise the boy as Davina's best friend –Tim.

The question was, what was he doing there?

"God, this so awkward…do we really need to be here for this?"

Klaus chuckled when her nose scrunched up in distaste. He himself had been trying to avoid the inevitable eye-roll when the teenagers began talking, but his moment would soon come.

Addie's grimace made way for a soft smile when Tim started playing his violin for Davina. It was adorable to see, and she almost closed her eyes at the sound.

"The boy has a gift. You can't compel a person to play like that."

Addie hummed in agreement. Tim was truly talented when it came to the violin, and she was quite glad that her little sister got to see the boy after so long in isolation.

"Yeah, he's a great kid. They've been best friends since they were 10. I'm grateful to him, at least she had him when I-…"

Addie swallowed, knowing she had said too much, but not knowing why. It just seemed like a normal conversation in the moment, and she had apparently forgotten just who she was talking to.

Klaus' interest was peaked. Ideas swimming in his head, but she hadn't given him enough information at all. What had happened in her childhood that she was so hesitant to mention? In truth, he had entirely forgotten that the two were sisters. The woman had called Marcel her family, but she was hesitant to speak of her younger sibling. Most likely in order to protect her, as any elder sibling would.

Either way, she'd never be able to stop him from getting what he wanted.

Addie quietly chuckled, but it had no humour in it. "You know, it's really not easy to sensor what I say around you. It kinda sucks."

Klaus grinned devilishly.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Dauphine Street Festival, Marcel was heading back to check on his girls, when a voice he hadn't heard in a while halted him in his tracks.

"Marcel."

The vampire in question turned to face the man that had addressed him, a blank expression on his face. Although he and Father Kieran were somewhat civil with each other, they didn't particularly like each other very much. At all.

"Father Kieran. Welcome back. I wasn't sure when you'd be coming home."

Father Kieran's hands rested on his hips as he stood in front of Marcel, a disapproving look on his face.

"I can tell, judging by what's been going on in my church attic." His tone was accusatory, and it earned him a cold smile from the vampire.

"I didn't think you'd mind. Lord knows I've done you a favor or two." His smile remained intact throughout the sentence, but it wasn't returned.

"I take it you know the Originals have returned? The sister, Rebekah? I saw her earlier, snooping around the church, asking about the attic." Marcel looked to the ground momentarily, thoughts running through his mind. Rebekah was becoming a real pain in the ass for him at the moment.

"She doesn't know I take vervain. You gotta problem on your hands."

Marcel stared at the man, barely blinking, and plastered his previous smile on his face once more.

"No disrespect for the grieving process, for you and your church, but just so I know…are you here to help, or are you just going to drop in with criticism?"

Father Kieran chuckled lightly, but there was no humour behind it. He stepped closer to the vampire before him, as if to reinforce his warning.

"Never forget, Marcel, that you live in this city by the grace of those who know your secret and _tolerate_ you."

Marcel didn't miss a beat, replying instantly with the same amount of warning in his own voice.

"And this city _thrives_ because of me and my people. Anytime that you need a reminder of that, just let me know."

The two stared at each other harshly for a moment, before both turned their attention to Josh, who had hastily approached them. But he only seemed to address his superior.

"Marcel?" Josh cast a quick glance over his shoulder. "Diego said he lost eyes on the girls."

Instantly, Marcel looked back to Father Kieran with slight urgency that seemed to be masked by a small smile. "To be continued…"

He marched off, with Josh trying to keep up behind him. Marcel stopped abruptly and turned to face the young vampire.

"Where was the last place we had eyes on them?"

Josh took a quick moment to think, his eyes drifting skywards before he replied.

"At Rousseau's."

Marcel sighed loudly, looking around and wondering where to look first, before anther thought popped into his mind. His eyes quickly flashed over to Josh's, and the younger vampire's own widened a touch.

"Where's Addie?"

Josh swallowed as Marcel's jaw clenched. Surely they hadn't lost eyes on _all three of them_ …what the hell was the point in having nightwalkers if they couldn't even do _one_ damn job?

"They-they can't find her…but…"

Marcel's eyes narrowed when Josh stopped talking, unsure of how to continue. Not having the time to waste, Marcel urged him to continue.

"What? What do you know?"

He wasn't liking how nervous the kid was getting. Obviously what he was about to say would surely piss him off.

"It just…the last time anyone saw Addie, there was someone with her…"

Marcel sighed impatiently, and he couldn't contain his anger any more.

"Damn it, Josh. Get to the point!" he snapped.

The younger vampire's eyes widened. He could only hope that Marcel didn't take his anger out on him, but he knew Diego was in for the beating of his life.

"She was with Klaus."

Marcel's gaze hardened and his jaw clenched. The Original was showing far too much interest in Addie for his liking. First at the gala, and now he was following her in the Quarter. This wouldn't do. If Klaus was determined to chase her, then she'd need to be stronger. It was time he finally put his plan into action, and tore down that barrier once and for all…

* * *

Addie flinched when Klaus suddenly jumped up as Tim finished playing, and strode determinedly past her and towards the two teens. She saw the spark of mischief in the Original's eyes, and instantly knew that nothing good could come of it.

"You two are absolutely adorable! Warms my heart, it really does. But, I do need a word with the young lady. So, Tim…" He rested a hand on the boy's shoulder, and leaned down to his eye level in order to compel him.

"… _Go sit down. Count to one-hundred-thousand_." He watched the boy walk past him obediently.

"Quietly, now, there's a good boy." Addie frowned at the order, and was quickly out of her seat when she realised that her sister was standing with the hybrid alone.

 _"_ I assume you know who I am? Then, let's get right to it, shall we? _"_

Davina sighed in annoyance, as Klaus strolled past her and up the steps to the altar. He leaned back onto the altar with his hands on either side of him, looking back to the young girl at the bottom of the steps. His eyes quickly dashing over her head to her elder sister, who had her arms crossed over her chest and was watching him cautiously.

"Your current dilemma strikes me as a case of poor alliances. You're loyal to Marcel and yet he keeps you tucked away in an attic. Surely you prefer just a little bit more freedom. And yet Marcel keeps you prisoner."

Addie could see what he was doing…anyone could. He was intentionally making it obvious, but the truth in his words was undeniable. She chewed her lip as her sister responded.

"Marcel doesn't keeps me prisoner, he keeps me _safe_. He's my friend."

Addie almost smiled at the fierceness of her little sister's voice. Although Addie was protective of Marcel, Davina was even more so…it was her life that he had saved, after all.

"Well, I've no doubt he is."

He crouched down to Davina's level, speaking slowly as if to a child…which Addie supposed wasn't far from the truth.

"For a girl caught in a war between witches and vampires, I might be a better friend. I _would_ keep you safe." His eyes found their way over Davina's shoulder, locking with steel grey. " _Both_ of you."

Davina spun around, surprise on her features when she finally noticed her sister. But Addie's eyes still held contact with the hybrid's as he continued. She could hear how genuine his words were, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop the onslaught of thoughts that came with his promises.

"And, I'd allow you your freedom." He looked back to Davina with a small smirk, rising from his crouched position and walking down the aisle in Addie's direction.

"If Marcel could do that, why hasn't he done so already?" The Original spread his arms out wide in question, shooting Addie a faux inquisitive look at the rhetorical question, before strolling straight past her and stopping beside Tim.

"And it does beg the question: If Marcel can't protect you, then what of those you care about?"

He pointedly looked to Davina, before his gaze landed on her sister, and with a wave of his hand he gestured to young Tim.

Addie could see her sister's anger building up, knowing that Davina would lose her temper a lot quicker out of the two of them.

"If _anyone_ tries to hurt anyone I care about, I'll kill them."

The threat was clear, and it brought a little smile to Klaus' face.

"Well, then. Sounds like you don't need Marcel at all."

Addie looked down to the floor in thought. Of course they needed Marcel! Didn't they? Well, actually…not really.

Davina was powerful enough to take care of herself, and Addie knew that she could kill Marcel with a single thought! Hell, even Addie herself could kill the vampire eventually! Davina could take care of the witches, and the werewolves weren't their problem…

So did they really _need_ Marcel? Maybe not. But he was still family.

"Perhaps you've suspected it all along. Your dear friend Marcel tricks you into doing his bidding, and all the while, you rot in an attic, alone, while young Timothy moves on with his life."

During his speech, Klaus had moved back to stand in front of the younger witch. The truth in his words had angered her enough to make her snap, and Addie braced herself for the worst.

"You feel that? That's your blood starting to boil." She snarled at him confidently.

Klaus was visibly affected, and Addie feared what he would do in retaliation. Her sister was letting her temper get the best of her, and she ended up throwing the first punch –figuratively speaking, of course.

Addie didn't doubt that the hybrid wouldn't take kindly to that, seeing as he hadn't really done anything to warrant violence. The older witch tried to restore the situation, but she knew it was too late for that.

"Davina, _that's enough_."

The teen watched as her sister started moving towards them, only to stop half way and watch as Klaus seemed to somehow resist her sister's power. Surely he wasn't that powerful…was he?

Before she could even blink, the hybrid had blurred away and now held Tim in a head-lock.

"Such a shame to lose him, just as you found him again." The rage in his voice was clear as can be, and Addie swallowed nervously, not knowing what Klaus had in store for the boy. "And I _really_ did admire your skill with that violin." He taunted the boy, still gripping him tightly.

"Don't you _dare_ hurt him!" shouted Davina. Her previous confidence dissolved into a mix of anger and fear.

"Oh, I hope I won't have to, sweetheart. But, then, that depends on you." He smiled a wicked smile, and Addie stared curiously as the typical black veins appeared under his eyes. What really caught her attention, though, was the gold that flooded his irises. She had never seen a hybrid before, and this really put things into perspective. Everything was happening so fast, that she seemed to be frozen to her spot…not knowing whether to try calming her sister, or Klaus instead.

"Let him go, now!"

Davina was undeterred as she glared at the hybrid. Her fists curled at her sides in anger. Klaus simply smiled at her mockingly.

"You should know, I don't do well with demands."

Davina was through with the chit-chat, and threw her arm out, twisting her hand in order to break Klaus' leg. The hybrid cried out in pain and the distinct crunching sound of breaking bones seemed to echo in the church.

"Davina!"

Addie couldn't believe how stupidly her sister was acting. Honestly! What was she thinking? Breaking the leg of the immortal hybrid who has his arm wrapped snugly around a _very mortal_ friend's neck! But Davina was hardly paying attention to her, instead focusing on the hybrid.

In no time at all, Klaus' leg had reset, and he growled out his next words to the girl.

"Impressive. But you don't want to fight me, love. Innocent people have a way of ending up dead." He glanced down to the boy in his hold, who begged him to let him go.

"Please, let me go." But Klaus paid him no mind.

"Your choice, little witch. Swear allegiance to me alone and the boy lives. Stand against me-"

Both Klaus and Addie watched as the flames rose high on the candles behind Davina, and Addie had to squint at the sudden gust of wind that assaulted them. Her little sister's chest rose in heavy breaths of anger, and she knew she needed to calm her before someone got hurt.

"Dav-"

Her sister cut her off with a guttural scream as her arms shot out towards them. She knew she was targeting Klaus, but Addie was caught in the crossfire.

Glass was shattered and wood was splintered, but Davina barely noticed her sister getting hurled down the aisle due to her rage.

Addie on the other hand, definitely noticed. She felt the air leave her lungs as her sister blasted her away. She felt the glass cut into her skin and the sharp pain of a wooden splinter digging its way deep into the flesh just above her hip. She didn't even have time to hope it didn't strike a kidney, before her head met the wood of a bench and she couldn't feel a thing at all.

* * *

After a few moments, Davina slowly rose from the floor of the church, her lips parted as she took in the carnage before her. She had done this.

She noticed the doors hanging off their hinges, and more importantly she noticed the lack of bodies in the room. She had no idea where her big sister was, but she knew that Klaus had his sights set on harming Tim and not Addie. With that in mind she rushed out of the room.

Klaus watched from above, and returned to his phone call. Could his sister and that bloody wolf go one bloody day without getting in some kind of bloody mess?!

After informing Rebekah that he would join her quickly, he dragged the boy beside him to his feet. Tim was shaking in fear, refusing to even make eye contact.

"Please, don't hurt me."

"It wasn't my intent to. But, sadly, we've run out of time to play nice." Klaus' face was stony as he shoved the teenager over the railing, a loud thump being heard after the contact. He peeked over and decided to throw the boy's violin over for good measure, with a satisfied smile on his face.

He turned to leave, but just before he could reach the door the strong scent of blood filled his nose. He turned his head to the left, and slowly made his way over to the woman that was blasted behind the row of benches they had previously been sitting on.

Her body was twisted in a way that had her upper half facing the ground. There were small bits of glass digging into her skin, and he sighed lightly while brushing them away. He crouched down to her level with an unreadable look on his face. From what he could see, there was a small puddle of blood starting to pool around her waist, and another from the drops that were dripping from her mouth. _Internal bleeding, she'd go into shock soon_. She was dying.

Her dark hair was sprawled all over, a section of it coated in the red from her mouth. He did his best to brush it away, revealing her unconscious state as he finally saw her face. Gently, he pushed her onto her back while her head lolled to the side, and he saw the source of her bleeding. The piece of wood digging into her abdomen had caused a rather large bloodstain on the once white dress, but it would be easy enough to remove.

The scent was so strong that he could easily feel two sharp teeth poking at his lip, as well as the dark veins beneath his eyes that accompanied them…but he was over 1000 years old. His control was impeccable, no matter how much blood was presented to him.

"Gotta love impulsive little sisters…" he muttered sarcastically, grasping the splinter in her abdomen and gently pulling it from her flesh. A heavy stream of blood followed, but he had to make sure all of the wood was out. Once satisfied, he slithered his hand to the back of her head and raised it slightly from the floor.

With his hybrid features still in tact, he bit into the flesh of his right wrist, kneeling over her as he lowered it to her and pried her mouth open somehow.

"Drink up, love."

He held his wrist at her mouth for a few moments, ensuring that she took it all in. It wasn't exactly a small wound that she had, and the fact that she was unconscious made it even harder to get her to heal.

For a fraction of a second her striking eyes flickered open and met his own. She groaned quietly, and he recognised her falling unconscious once again. When her eyes shut, he moved his gaze to where the wound had previously been. Upon noticing that it had been healed, he withdrew his wrist and it quickly closed up.

He slowly lowered her head back to the floor, and it lolled to the side once more. Klaus smirked at the sight before him.

The pretty little witch was covered in blood, and he could only imagine that this is exactly what she'd look like as a vampire. It was a haunting, and yet entirely appealing sight.

But he didn't have time to think of such things. He had a pregnant wolf to save…looks like he was playing 'hero' today.

* * *

 _She was outside. In her old backyard to be precise…she could see the picket fence that separated her house from that of her neighbour's, and she was sitting in a deck chair with a small table in front of her._

 _"Now, I want you to focus. This is only a simple spell, you should be able to perform it quite easily."_

 _A fifteen year-old Addie nodded at her mother's stern words in determination. So far they had only tried two spells, and even though they weren't too difficult in her mother's opinion, she couldn't replicate what her mother had shown her. So the older witch had decided to go down to the very basics, and then work her way up._

 _Addie watched the wilted sunflower before her intently, her brows furrowing in concentration. The aim was to simply rejuvenate a dead flower. Nice and easy._

 _But it wasn't working._

 _"You have to focus." Her mother's stern tone tore through her concentration, and Addie grit her teeth in annoyance. Not entirely at her mother, but at herself. She knew how much this meant to her mother. The woman was a proud witch, and she wouldn't stand for anything but the best when it came to her daughters._

 _Davina was still too young to have even come into her powers, but she was sure that her firstborn would be an exceptional witch. Being the eldest, it was expected of her to have inherited more power. But the older woman pursed her lips in irritation when the girl failed yet again. She obviously wasn't trying hard enough._

 _"I am focusing…it's just not working." She replied in an impatient tone, she could see the neighbour's dog –a particularly annoying pug- clawing at the fence, it's loud yapping did nothing to calm her down._

 _"Watch your tone! You're obviously not trying hard enough."_

 _Addie's jaw clenched at her mother's snide words. The woman had been so pleasant when she first approached her daughter weeks ago, encouraging the youngster to start learning the art of magic. Now that she realised how lacking Addie was in the field, she had become bitter. In her eyes, it would be a failure to have a daughter who hadn't inherited the magic of their ancestors._

 _Narrowing her eyes back at the flower, she knew that she had to do something, or her mother would assume she wasn't connected to nature. The spell relied on using the natural elements to revive the flower. But the more she looked at the dead flower, the more she realised that she really **wasn't** connected to nature._

 ** _Think, Addie. Think._**

 _But all she could think about was her mother peering down at her impatiently, arms crossed and lips in a hard line. The neighbour's dog still staring at them and barking away in an annoyingly high-pitch._

 ** _Think. Think. I can't!_**

 ** _Somebody shut that damn dog up!_**

 _Addie gasped when she watched the previously dead sunflower shoot upwards and rapidly regain the colour it had lost. She gave a disbelieving laugh and turned to her mother with a beaming grin on her face._

 _Her smile faltered when she saw her mother's face. The fear and disgust in her eyes as they flickered between the flower and…something else?_

 _Addie frowned in confusion and followed her gaze. She hadn't even noticed the lack of barking until now. Her pale eyes widened when they came to the previously annoying pug that stood as still as stone...because that's exactly what he was now. Stone._

 _Before she could ask anything, her mother's long fingers harshly gripped her arm and dragged her up and towards the back door._

 _"Ow! Mom, you're hurting me! What are you doing? What's going on?"_

 _Her mother didn't reply, instead she pushed the door open and threw her eldest daughter back into the house. Yes, she had regenerated the flower…but she was meant to do so while channeling nature. Instead she had drawn power from another source….Killing to give life, although balanced, was **dark**. And so far the powerful spell was the only one Addie had been able to perform. It only meant one thing…_

 _"You will speak of this to no one. You will **never** practice that spell, or any other for that matter, ever again. Do you understand me?" Her voice was stern and quiet, but Addie could hear the distaste clearly. Her mother left no room for argument, as she slammed the door shut in Addie's face and returned to…deal with the neighbour's dog._

 _Addie was completely lost. She had no idea what had just happened. All she did know, was that things would never be the same._

Addie shot up with a loud gasp. The memory that had come to her while she was unconscious was one that she had never shared with anyone. Just like her mother had said. Though that wasn't the reason she didn't share it. It was simply one that she didn't like to relive.

She looked around her, taking in the destruction and remembering exactly where she was. Her chest heaved as her hand shot down to her newly healed abdomen. Dark brows furrowed and she noticed that she didn't feel any pain. Not in her head, on her arms, or in her abdomen. In fact, she felt great.

Then she remembered _why_ she felt great. For a brief moment she had been able to witness the Original hybrid feeding her his blood, and although that thought made her feel a little sick, she appreciated the fact that he had willingly saved her life.

She barely spared the rest of her surroundings a glance as she trudged up to the attic to clean herself up. She had a lot to think about, and when she noticed the absence of hybrids and teenagers in the church, she decided that she would head out for some air. The night wasn't over yet, and she could just tell Marcel that she was at the festival if he asked.

After having a quick shower and pulling on some jeans and a thin sweater, she made her way downstairs, completely missing the sight of the teen boy laying on the floor unconscious.

* * *

Davina hadn't been able to find her sister or Tim anywhere. She was becoming fearful at the thought of what could be happening to them in that moment. So she made her way back to St. Anne's, not knowing what to do next.

With a small gasp she made her way over to the familiar body on the floor. How had she not noticed him earlier?

"Tim!" She knelt down beside him, lifting his head into her lap. "Oh no, no, please! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you!" Regret flooded through her as her childhood friend gasped in pain.

"One of the tragic consequences of war. Innocent bystanders. What terrible guilt you'll have to live with young Timothy's blood on your hands."

Davina looked to the hybrid, who made his way towards them and knelt by Tim's body as well. The evening was going perfectly. All of his plans were falling into place. Now all he had to do was keep a tighter leash on the little wolf, and all would be well in New Orleans.

Davina looked ready to cry, but her anger was spiking once again. She was angry at Klaus for threatening Tim. Angry at him for making her do this. But above all else, she was angry at herself for letting her temper get the best of her.

"Get away from him!"

Klaus raised his hands in surrender, reassuring her that he meant no harm, before a small smirk tugged at his lips.

"No, no, let's not be hasty. After all, I _can_ heal him."

Davina looked at the Original in confusion, until realising that he actually _could_ heal Tim. He was the Original hybrid, after all, and there was a lot that his blood could do.

"All you have to do is ask."

She hated having to resort to such a thing, but Tim's life outweighed the importance of her pride, and the need to defy the Original. So she gave him a nod of approval.

"Please." Her voice was quiet, and a tinge of desperation could be heard. Klaus inwardly grinned at how easy this was becoming.

"For you, Davina? With pleasure."

With that said, Klaus bit into his wrist, waiting as the blood flowed down the boy's throat. Once healed, both Davina and Tim gave a sigh of relief, and the young girl looked to Klaus instantly.

"My sister…is she-" he cut her off with a small smirk.

"Safe. Or at least, _alive_." He looked around the room, no longer seeing the elder witch's body amongst the carnage. "Where she got to, I have no idea…but she healed up quite nicely."

Davina looked to the ground at his words. So she had hurt her sister too. Her big sister could have died because of her…if it wasn't for the hybrid before her. She wasn't too happy about it, but she was glad that he had been there to save Addie.

Before she could thank him, he turned Tim's head around to face him, and compelled the boy to forget the entire encounter with Davina. She had tried to argue with him about it, but he raised some pretty decent points as to why the compulsion was necessary.

In an instant, Klaus was gone, and she heard Marcel's voice calling out behind her.

"Davina!"

Marcel looked relieved to see her, but this quickly made way for confusion when he noticed the state of the church. His brows furrowed, and a frown marred his features as he looked around. The distinct smell of Addie's blood filled his nose…there was _a lot_ of it.

 _"_ What happened? What are you doing here?"

Davina looked at him coldly before answering. "I live here, remember?"

Marcel watched as the girl turned from him and marched away toward the staircase. He followed her, knowing that his night wasn't over and he'd need to deal with an angry teenager before he could head back to reprimand his vampires for letting his girls out of their sight.

"Davina, wait!"

After a short conversation in which Davina sat cross-legged on her bed, while Marcel sprawled himself out on the couch Addie usually sat on, they finally came to an understanding. Though he couldn't help but feel that the young witch wasn't being entirely honest with him as she explained her night's events.

"…and that's what happened. But I don't know where Addie is now."

Marcel nodded slowly at her explanation, his eyes focusing on a particular spot on the dark wood of the floor, before looking back to the teen.

"Alright." He sighed lightly, but she still heard it. "You have no idea how much I panicked when we lost sight of you." He chuckled to alleviate some of the seriousness, and Davina half-smiled apologetically.

"You know I do what I can for you, little D…you _do_ know that right?"

Davina was surprised at the turn of conversation, but nodded nonetheless. She was conflicted at the moment. Klaus' words had gotten to her slightly, and now she owed him a favour. Marcel was still family, and she felt like she had somehow betrayed him.

"I know, Marcel. And you know I'd help you any way you needed."

Marcel grinned at her with a nod. Glad that her earlier attitude hadn't changed anything between them. But her words gave him a new opening to request something that he had no idea how to request before.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. Because there's something I want to ask you…and you don't have to give me an answer straight away, but just hear me out, okay?" He raised his brows hopefully, and he knew he had her attention when she leaned forward curiously.

"So there's this girl I know. Absolute sweetheart, one of the kindest people I know." Davina cocked a brow in anticipation, not really knowing where he was going with this.

Although he was telling the truth, he knew he'd have to bend it a bit when it came to his request.

"She's my friend…just like you." He gave her a teasing grin. "But the witches did something to her…something I don't really approve of."

Davina's jaw tightened at the mention of the other witches, and he knew that she'd be more willing to help if she knew who she was going against.

"What did they do?" Her question was asked in anger, but she concealed it with a sweet tone.

"They blocked her powers. She can't use magic at all…and I know for a fact, that certain vampires have been giving her a rough time."

Davina's brows furrowed slightly.

"Can't you just tell your vampires to leave her alone?"

Marcel sighed, a regretful look coating his face, even if it was a practiced one.

"You know I can't, D. What kind of message would that send? Protecting witches? The ones who tried to kill you?" He raised a brow pointedly.

"But she didn't-"

"They don't know that. They won't see it that way."

Davina took a long moment to think about his request. She was hesitant to help a complete stranger, but then again, this was one of Marcel's friends, and he claimed that the girl was the nicest person he had ever met. That meant that she was even nicer than Addie…and that was saying something. Then she remembered that vampires were bothering the girl, and her mind went back to the way Klaus had easily been able to threaten Tim earlier. She didn't want some defenseless girl having to go through that kind of thing on a regular basis.

"Alright. I'll do it."

Marcel's face broke out into a bright grin, and Davina let a small smile cross her own face after seeing his contagious one. She always felt a sense of pride whenever she did something he approved of.

"That's great, D. Thank you, I meant it!" Davina exaggerated an eye-roll, drawing a chuckle from the vampire. "What do you need me to get you?"

Davina rose from her bed and walked over to a small trunk that was sitting on her sister's dresser. Opening it, she reached for the old book with the worn green cover. She flipped through the pages, remembering reading about a disempowerment spell somewhere. Surely that meant that there was a reversal for it too.

"Alright…from what I can tell…all I'm going to need you to get me, is her blood. I've already got candles here." She looked up from the book, and Marcel cocked a brow. Was that it?

"That's it? That easy? I just assumed it would be harder than that…"

Davina nodded in understanding, before marching back over to her bed.

"Usually it is. It depends on the power of the other witch. If she's powerful, it's more difficult. But I'm strong now…" she shrugged nonchalantly, as if that was the only explanation necessary, and Marcel watched as the dead flowers in the room bloomed simultaneously.

Marcel just smiled. He didn't care how she did it, as long as she did. Now he had to wonder how he would get the blood without raising suspicion.

"That you are. Well, I'm going to see if I can find your sister anywhere. Goodnight, Little D." He shot her one last smile, which she returned, and left the room.

Davina sighed sadly, picking up the violin that Tim had left earlier. She wished that he could remember their meeting, but Klaus was right. She didn't want to put him in danger, and at least she got to see him after all this time.

She looked up to her wind chimes, and smiled as she replicated the song he had played her earlier. She was lost in the moment, and gasped when she heard a floorboard creak on the other side of the room. Her attention was drawn to the coffin, and she slowly approached it cautiously. She almost jumped when a voice came from behind her.

"It's all right, Davina. I don't mean you any harm, though I do think it's time we had a talk."

The previously desiccated Original remained grey in colour, but she could tell that he was being genuine. After all, her sister _had_ called him the _noble_ one.

So she sent him a small smile, and was relieved when he returned it.

* * *

When Addie stepped out into the crisp night air, she had hardly paid any attention to where she was going. She didn't really care, she just needed to get her mind off of things for a moment. Unfortunately that wasn't working, so she tried to think of something else…like the Original that they had daggered up in the attic.

She couldn't deny it…she was fascinated by him. Deep down she knew doing this was wrong, and entirely unfair to him...but she just couldn't bring herself to dig that deep just yet. This was for the greater good, wasn't it? Marcel had asked for this, so it must have been necessary.

But then again, she wasn't stupid.

She had her own opinion on Marcel's reasoning. Davina was powerful enough to survive on her own, she didn't really _need_ Marcel; the witches couldn't do anything to her directly. Of course, they could hurt the people around her that she cared about, but those people were only really limited to Addie, Marcel, and Tim. The boy she had known since childhood.

When she really thought about it, Addie knew that Marcel was really using her little sister for his own benefit –to keep track of the witches…but they both cared about the vampire too much, so they just turned a blind eye to it. Though, she knew it was only a matter of time before Davina grew tired of being a prisoner.

And all hell would break loose when that happened!

Out of the two of them, Addie was always more level-headed. That's not to say that she was nicer though. She was easily the more unsympathetic one of the two when it came to those who wronged her. But she was harder to anger than her sister, and didn't act on impulse. Her mother was responsible for the thick skin her eldest daughter had. In her eyes, Adelie was never enough. She was never _good_ enough…she wasn't a witch.

Well, she was…but her mother didn't acknowledge her as one.

Great, now she was thinking about the memory again. She made her way through the park (which she recognised as Jackson Square), coming to stand by the railing that enclosed the statue of Andrew Jackson himself. The night was slightly illuminated by lamp posts, and she took in a deep breath as her mind returned to previous thoughts.

Davina hadn't known about the treatment that Addie had received in her youth. She didn't want her little sister knowing about such things. In fact, the only person she had ever told, was the vampire that had saved her little sister 8 months ago…

 _"So wait, you're a witch too?" Marcel cocked a single inquisitive brow as he and Addie sat on the church steps together. It had been two weeks since they had arrived at St. Anne's._

 _"Yeah…I guess." She nodded awkwardly, not really liking the topic of conversation…she just really didn't like talking about witches in general. Especially her mother._

 _"What do you mean 'you guess'? You either are or you aren't." Marcel smiled at her teasingly, and chuckled when she exaggeratingly rolled her eyes._

 _"My mother never really accepted me as a witch…she believed the old-school definition. You know, that witches are servants of nature." She shrugged nonchalantly, but Marcel could sense the uneasiness coming off of her. She was uncomfortable._

 _"And you don't fit that definition?" He decided to keep inquiring; hopefully he'd learn why she wanted to avoid the topic if he pushed a little more. He'd been trying to get her to open up to him for weeks._

 _"I can't do what the others do." Again, she shrugged and avoided his dark gaze. For a moment he thought she was upset, but upon closer inspection, he realised that she looked somewhat ashamed._

 _"And that's unnatural?" He couldn't quite wrap his head around it. So what if she couldn't do some spells? That didn't mean that she wasn't still a witch!_

 _"No…I can't do what they do, but…" She trailed off, hesitant to tell him something she had never shared with anyone. Even her little sister wasn't aware of the situation yet. They would look down on her. It wasn't right._

 _"But what, sweetheart? Talk to me, you know you can trust me, Ads." He rubbed her back gently, like a mother would to a child, encouraging her with both his words and actions. It had only been 2 weeks, but they had become quite close in that short amount of time._

 _"I can do other things. Things that they don't **approve** of." The emphasis she placed on the word 'approve' had him quickly connecting the dots. What kind of power would witches not approve of?_

 _"Dark magic?" When she nodded, he couldn't deny that his curiosity was peaked. This could potentially be very beneficial to him. "And your mother didn't accept you because of that? That's crazy!" His usual smile slipped off of his face in an instant._

 _"Dark magic is generally frowned upon, G. It's not called 'dark' for no reason. I'm not a witch…I was a disgrace in her eyes." She sighed sadly, remembering the day she excitedly showed her mother the spell she had been able to successfully perform. Marcel kept the serious look on his face. He remembered his own 'father' and the treatment that he was subjected to that the old man turned a blind-eye to, until Klaus came along._

 _"God, you should have seen her face when she figured it out." Addie shook her head at the memory of the disgust that had coated her mother's features. The disgust that was always present when she looked at her eldest child after that day._

 _"She'd been trying to teach me some basic spells for weeks. Candles, ancestral magic…the whole she-bang. But nothing could work. I tried **so hard** to do it, to do **anything**." She just wasn't able to carry out the spells her mother had assigned her. _

_"I didn't want to upset her, so I tried to make up for it in other ways, ya know?" She frowned at the memory. "I studied harder than anyone I knew, I didn't go out partying with friends like a normal teenager, I even got into Tulane and looked after my little sister. But all she cared about was the magic." Marcel could hear the bitterness seeping into her words, before it entirely evaporated once again._

 _"She eventually stopped trying to teach me the harder stuff. I could tell she was disappointed…she thought I hadn't inherited our line's magic. But her disappointment was much better than the alternative, when she found out what I **could** do."_

 _"She said magic was supposed to be a gift. That witches were meant to serve nature and protect people. But when she found out that I could only work with dark magic, she told me I was cursed. That it wasn't natural, and that there was something wrong with me." Her brows furrowed in thought, and an angry expression marred her face when she spoke next._

 _"She didn't want the coven finding out...her reputation would be ruined." She spat the words out sarcastically. "So she tried to block my powers. Well, she didn't succeed in blocking them **all** , but the majority of it, I can't even use. I can still feel it though…it's **angry** , like it doesn't like being suppressed. It's why I'm so much weaker as a witch."_

 _"Why don't you try breaking it?" The question was born from curiosity mixed with a newfound hopeful interest. If she broke the barrier, then she would be even stronger than she already was. And more importantly, she'd be using dark magic…and dark magic was far stronger than all that natural crap the others used._

 _Addie simply thought hard for a moment, before shaking her head slightly._

 _"I know she was cruel about it…but dark magic generally **is** cursed. I don't know what could happen to me if I do ever have access to it. Most people lose their mind. They can't even remember wrong from right!"_

 _He nodded in understanding, but couldn't help thinking that she would be better off with full access. He knew it was wrong to hope for such things, but he imagined how much easier life would be for all three of them with Davina as powerful as she already was, and Addie mastering dark magic. They'd never have to worry about anything ever again. He would be King, and they would be safe._

 _"I just know that it's not for everyone, and that I really don't want to risk it…at least not until I think I can handle it. I mean, think about it…it's five years of suppressed darkness that's just waiting to burst."_

 _But Marcel was already thinking of ways to persuade her to reconsider. If not, then he'd have to find a way to do it alone. Either way, he'd keep her safe until she broke the barrier, and then everything would be ok. He just needed to keep her hidden…he didn't want anyone else getting the same idea. No, that simply wouldn't do._

She was snapped out of the memory when a familiar voice came from directly behind her.

"It's quite dangerous being out and about the Quarter at this hour, love. You never know what sort of monsters you'll run into."

She could practically _hear_ the smirk in his voice, and it was confirmed when she turned around to face him. She tried to suppress a smile when she noticed his prominent dimple again, but she had no luck in doing so. Who would have thought that the big bad Original hybrid had dimples!

"Well unless the wolves are going to 'huff and puff and blow my house down', they're not going to do much damage. The vampires won't let them." She leaned closer to him, before whispering conspiratorially, "I kinda have them at my beck and call." He allowed a grin to show on his face at the truth in her words. She tilted her gaze to the sky as if in deep thought, a good-natured smirk tugging at her lips.

"Then of course, that takes care of the next monsters on the list."

He nodded, playing along. They both knew that _'the next monsters on the list'_ –the vampires- would never go against Marcel.

"Which means the witches are next, and we both know they're no longer a problem." She grinned at the thought, glad that there was some justice being served by Marcel. If they were going to kill their own (not to mention that the victims were only children!), they deserved to be powerless.

"So that only leaves…" She looked around her as if searching for something, her brows furrowed in mock concentration before her gaze settled on him. "Oh, yeah… _you_."

He chuckled lightly, this was a strangely playful side that he had not seen during their last meeting. Granted, she had almost died the last time he saw her.

"Oh, little old me? Not to worry, love, you'll live to see another day." She rolled her eyes at the comment, knowing full well that he was making reference to the fact that he had saved her life earlier. She leaned back onto the railing behind her.

"In fact, I believe thanks are in order." He smiled slightly at the confused expression she adopted, and walked closer so that he was standing only 2 or so feet away from her.

"Marcel tells me that you suggested returning my brother. A wise decision on your part."

She wasn't naïve enough to miss the threat in his words. Or rather, the promise. As if the alternative would have been disastrous…and there wasn't a doubt in her mind that it would have been.

"Yeah, well…I think you deserve a 'thanks' of your own." He smiled. "Besides, I'd do anything for my own sister, so I can respect your reasons." She shot him a pointed look as she continued. "Even if I don't particularly like your _methods_."

Klaus let out a humoured laugh, and it caught her by surprise.

"You sound exactly like him. My brother, I mean." He moved to lean on the railing beside her. "He's the _noble_ one of the family. Never puts a perfect toe out of line…he's always been the moral one that would do anything for his family." She smiled at the description, thinking that she probably would have liked this brother –Elijah.

She also found herself growing more surprised by the second. When Addie first met the hybrid beside her, she would never have imagined that he would willingly be telling her about his family…yet alone dong it in a park in the early hours of the morning after only having spoken to her twice before. Then again, she wouldn't have thought that he would have ever saved her life.

"He sounds like a good guy." And there was that guilty feeling once again.

Klaus hummed in agreement, taking a moment to really think about his brother. Sure, Elijah was meddlesome when it came to Klaus' plans, but he genuinely only intervened to protect his little brother. And despite the fighting and the threats, Klaus loved his big brother…not that he'd ever admit it to anyone. Not even himself.

"Oh he's by far the nicest of us all. A scholar, a gentleman, _and_ a pacifist. But enough about him…" he turned to face her side. "What brings you out here, little witch? I'd have thought that Marcel kept you under lock and key...especially taking recent events into consideration." His eyes gleamed with amusement, and her eyes narrowed half-heartedly at the taunting smirk he wore.

He had decided to promote his brother as much as possible to convince her that she was making the right decision in releasing him, but he knew he couldn't be too obvious, so he had changed the subject.

She decided to ignore his jab at Marcel. "I just wanted some fresh air…you?"

He knew she was lying, but he would leave it alone…for now.

"Nothing too serious."

He had shrugged in faux nonchalance, but the devious little smile he wore told her otherwise. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned to face him.

"You killed someone." She guessed with a raised brow. He simply hummed out a chuckle.

"No, actually. Must be an off day."

She tilted her head to the side slightly.

"You…compelled someone?"

He grinned at the guess, telling her all she needed to know. She wasn't sure why he was letting her know these things, but she didn't really mind.

Klaus had indeed compelled someone before he found her all alone. Camille. The woman was obsessed with finding the truth in relation to her brother's death, and he needed her focused on Marcel. But, because he considered her a friend, he would try to find out as much as he could about the event.

"You know, you're smarter than you look, sweetheart." He suppressed a smirk when her brows shot up in surprise.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He would have thought she was offended, had it not been for the laugh of surprise at the end of her question.

"Nothing bad, love. I'm simply acknowledging you as what you really are."

"And what's that?" she asked curiously, oblivious to the fact that the space between them had reduced to only a foot.

"A wolf in sheep's clothing."

She cocked a disbelieving brow at him, and he mimicked her actions, daring her to disagree. Knowing he was right, she lowered her brow and rolled her pale grey eyes in acceptance. He smiled in success.

"Who?"

This time it was his turn to look confused. " _Who?_ …what?"

"Who did you compel?"

"That's not important for the moment, love."

She simply nodded, not expecting him to answer her honestly anyway. In that moment she realised the reality of the situation, and who she was talking to.

Marcel was adamant that she avoided Klaus no matter what…but he didn't seem so bad at the moment. Though she knew what he was capable of. He could kill her easily, and he probably _would_ , if he didn't need her to get Elijah back. Hell, he almost killed Tim earlier!

But hadn't he saved her life? She knew she couldn't justify all of his actions like that, but she owed him _. Big time_. Not to mention that he didn't have any reason for saving her in the first place. Hell, he should have let her die after the stunt Davina pulled. But he _didn't_.

And then she thought back to his words…

" _I_ _**would** keep you safe. **Both** of you. And, I'd allow you your freedom…If Marcel could do that, why hasn't he done so already?"_

 _"Your dear friend Marcel tricks you into doing his bidding, and all the while, you rot in an attic."_

Both she and Davina were aware of this, but they didn't pay it much attention. But now that someone else had seen and mentioned it, it felt different to Addie. To actually have someone comment on it, put it into perspective.

They were being _used_ by Marcel.

Is that not the same thing that the witches wanted of Davina? To _use_ her in the Harvest?

And the worst part was that he didn't even tell them why. Sure, Davina kept the witches in line…but why did he need Addie? He really didn't. Not with how powerful her sister already was. So then he must have helped her to ensure Davina stayed with him. But then why was he so protective?

Obviously she was missing something.

"I think it's about time you head home, love."

She was drawn out of her thoughts, and her eyes blinked rapidly as she looked towards the hybrid who was now leaning beside her, a curious look on his pale face.

"Uh, yeah…yeah, I gotta go." She sent him a small smile, before pushing off the railing gently. "Nice seeing you again, Klaus."

She didn't turn back to look at him as she spoke, but he gave her a small nod anyway, watching as she walked away. Just as he was about to speed away himself, she turned to looked at him once more, a conflicted look marring her beautiful face.

"Did you mean it…what you said in the church?" She looked down shyly and fiddled with the sleeve of her jumper.

His initial confusion made way for understanding when he remembered the words he had spoken in order to manipulate the two witches (even though he was still genuine…he was a man of his word, after all). Davina seemed to be more effective than her sister when it came to magic…in fact, he had yet to be impressed by Addie when it came to magic. It was no wonder why the witches didn't even know she was a witch…the girl could barely use it.

But that just made him even more curious as to why Marcel kept her around. If it was simply to ensure Davina's loyalty, then he too would accept her. If nothing else, she was at least nice to look at…and apparently, smarter than he had anticipated.

But regardless of these thoughts, his answer remained the same.

"Every word."

She studied him for a long moment -judging his sincerity- and when she was satisfied, she gave him a final nod.

"Thank you. Goodnight, Klaus."

As soon as her back was turned, he grinned sinisterly. She was already doubting Marcel, and it was only a matter of time before Davina followed her big sister's example.

* * *

 **Ok, that was a pretty darn long one! So I realise that some people might be a bit confused about Addie's magic...**

 **Basically, she doesn't have the link to nature that most other witches have. That's not to say that she can't do magic though, she can...just the kind that doesn't rely on nature. And that's dark magic. Her mum/mom suppressed it when she was a teen, and that's why she seems pretty useless as a witch at the moment. But, as you would have noticed in the previous chapters, she could easily kill the flowers, but she sucks at bringing them back...the reason for that is because that rejuvenation is based on nature, and in order for her to do that through dark magic, she has to draw life from something in order to give it to the plant. In this case, she drew life from herself (hence the bleeding).**

 **The reason she can only use dark magic will be explained...but not for a while. The reason she could channel Davina's power was because of the spell that Davina put on the ring. If she wasn't wearing the ring, she wouldn't have been able to do anything :P (It's a linking spell)**

 **So Marcel is getting pretty devious, but he has good intentions...that doesn't really make it any better, does it? haha**

 **You also might have noticed that she kinda has weird mood swings. One minute she'll be all for killing an Original, and the next she feels bad for even having one daggered! There is a reason for this, but I will say no more :)**

 **Thanks for reading, and I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Please let me know if I'm writing the characters well...the last thing I want is to make them unrealistic!**

 **Addie's dress was added to the pintrest board.**

 **See ya soon! :D**

 *****No pugs were harmed in the making of this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I hope I didn't scare anyone off with the ridiculously long chapter last time, but here's another update!**

 **I was actually wondering who you guys do and don't like as characters in the show...for example, despite being Addie's sis, I really don't like Davina. I don't know why, there's just something about her :P (Sorry to all the Davina fans out there!) So with that being said, if there is a certain character that the majority don't like, let me know and I might go a little AU with their role in the show.**

 **Other than that, thanks for all the reviews, faves, follows, and views...I hope you enjoy this (most likely boring) chapter!**

 **BeaAdriana:** Thank you! I'm glad you get what her powers are now :P That's great to hear, because I honestly get kinda nervous about how I write the characters. I want them to be as realistic as possible, so please let me know if I ever stray from that! :) This chapter is kinda boring, but it's necessary, I guess...sorry!

 **Originals101:** Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it. I don't think this one will be as interesting, but the next one should be better (hopefully) :P

 **kykyxstandler:** That's great to hear! Thank you for the kind words, and I hope you like this chapter. There's not really any Klaus/Addie, but it was unavoidable. I can't wait to finally get into the good stuff haha so hopefully I'll have the boring chapters out of the way pretty soon :)

 **unconditionally-infinite:** Here ya go, buddy! haha not too exciting this time 'round, but hopefully it's not a let down. Thank you for the review, they really keep me motivated! :P

 **PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES...I recently realised that I was spelling 'Hayley' wrong (because I have a friend called 'Hailey').**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1...**

Chapter 4:

 _Davina sighed sadly, picking up the violin that Tim had left earlier. She wished that he could remember their meeting, but Klaus was right. She didn't want to put him in danger, and at least she got to see him after all this time._

 _She looked up to her wind chimes, and smiled as she replicated the song he had played her earlier. She was lost in the moment, and gasped when she heard a floorboard creak on the other side of the room. Her attention was drawn to the coffin, and she slowly approached it cautiously. She almost jumped when a voice came from behind her._

 _"It's all right, Davina. I don't mean you any harm, though I do think it's time we had a talk."_

 _The previously desiccated Original remained grey in colour, but she could tell that he was being genuine. After all, her sister had called him the noble one._

 _So she sent him a small smile, and was relieved when he returned it._

* * *

"You're the one they call honorable."

It wasn't a question, and it was enough of a distraction to take Elijah's attention off the girl's pulse. He could feel his potent hunger after having been daggered for so long, but he gave her a smile to put her at ease.

"Yes, that's what they call me. And yet, I followed my brother here to New Orleans to engage in a war." He moved around the chair he was leaning on, and took a seat.

"So, I ask you…does that sound honorable to you?"

Davina gave the Original a once-over, not bothering to answer his question at all. "You don't look well."

"Well, only this morning, I had a mystical dagger embedded in my chest, so I'd say I'm holding myself together quite well." Despite the slight humour in his words, his grey face remained blank. His tone softened as he continued.

"Davina, I believe that you and I have the power to end a war between witches and vampires before it truly begins. I, by keeping my brother in line; you, by behaving like your true self, not some tool for Marcel or the witches."

Although his words were appealing, she couldn't help but wonder why the Original would want to help her do that in the first place.

"And why should I trust you?" her brows furrowed when she voiced her thoughts. Elijah merely kept his face passive, somewhat expecting the question to pop up eventually.

"Well, for one thing, in spite of a ravenous hunger, I have not tried to take your blood."

Davina looked at him challengingly, wondering just how far he would go to prove that she could trust him.

"Why not? I'm the only one here." She shrugged, before walking over to her table and picking up a particularly long needle.

"Even in my present condition, I would not _feed_ from a child." He emphasized the word, as if the very thought of such a thing was disgusting. Which it was, in his opinion.

The young witch slowly strode over to stand in front of him. Elijah watched as she brought the tip of the needle down on her index finger, drawing blood. She held the bloodied needle near his face, and he took a deep breath, inhaling the scent, yet trying to restrain himself at the same time.

They held eye contact for a long moment, before Davina gave him a subtle nod. Elijah gently took the wrist of the hand holding the needle, and brought the metal point to his lips. Wiping the blood on his bottom lip, he gave a small gasp when his skin returned to its natural state.

He would have thanked her, had it not been for the footsteps he could hear in the distance. He knew that they were heading to the attic, and a single glance from the door to Davina communicated that to the young witch.

Davina gave him a single nod, and he was hidden before she could even blink. The young witch was curious as to who it was, wondering if her sister had finally decided to turn up.

Just as she finished her thought, the door was pushed open quietly…Addie probably thought she was asleep. The elder sister made her way into the room, and gave Davina a small surprised smile when she noticed her standing in the middle of the room. Addie raised a brow at the single chair that her sister was standing beside, finding its placement a little odd, but didn't comment on it.

"Hey, D. What are you still doing up?" Her tone wasn't accusatory, merely surprised.

Davina cocked a brow at her sister's question and crossed her arms over her chest. What was _she_ still doing up?

"I could as you the same question." Unlike Addie's, her tone _was_ accusatory. The sassiness made Addie's eyes shoot over to her little sister, but she didn't comment on it. It was expected from teenagers, but seeing Davina for the first time since she blasted her across a church, kinda made her mad.

Addie simply walked over to her dresser and picked up the black hairbrush that sat there, rolling her eyes at the authority her sister was trying to display. She was four years younger, it wasn't any of her business where she was.

"I was out." She shrugged nonchalantly, her tone flat. "Needed some fresh air."

Davina watched as her sister walked over to the divider to get changed after snatching up some pyjama shorts and a tank top. Her big sister was acting strange, and it was unlike Addie to keep things from her. They were in this together, and that meant no _secrets_ , and no _lies_.

"You're lying." Davina's tone was hard, angry that her sister didn't trust her enough to tell her the truth.

"What I do is none of your business, _little sis_." Despite the pet name, Davina could tell her sister wasn't happy by the way she emphasized it.

Addie slid on the short shorts and tank top, grabbing the jeans and sweater from earlier and dumping them into the wash basket by the door. On her way over, she noticed that the coffin was now closed, and her brows furrowed in confusion as she approached it. She trailed her fingertips across the polished wooden surface cautiously.

"You're my sister…that makes it my business."

Addie grit her teeth. Maybe it was because she nearly died tonight, or perhaps it was just the stress getting to her, but her anger seemed to be getting the best of her recently. For some reason, she didn't want to tell Davina about her chat with Klaus.

It was the first time in months that she had a fun conversation with someone that wasn't her little sister, or part of the 'inner-circle'. Addie had plenty of time to think things over on her walk back to the church, and she couldn't deny the appeal of what Klaus had offered them.

During her teenage years she had avoided having any real friends as much as possible. Sure, she got on pretty well with everyone, but just because she knew people didn't make them her friends. She was committed to her studies, trying to make her mother proud in any way she could, and that meant sacrificing her social life.

She figured that when she started at Tulane, she'd be free to catch up on everything she had missed during those years…but she could never have predicted that she would be in her current situation. Now she was isolated once more, with only her sister as company most of the time…

So, yes…Klaus' offer of the freedom she had long awaited was definitely appealing to her. She knew Davina wouldn't approve of it, and she didn't want to start another argument with her by admitting her traitorous thoughts.

So she just bottled up her frustration at having to be held prisoner with her little sister, when someone had just offered her a safe but free lifestyle.

"Lose the attitude, Davina." Her eyes moved up from the coffin, to angrily look straight ahead at the wall behind it, waiting for her sister to respond.

"Just tell me where you were…Marcel was looking for you." Davina tried mentioning Marcel, hoping that it would make Addie more willing to explain if she knew he was concerned. But she was completely caught off guard when her sister only seemed to get angrier, and watched as the flowers she had brought to life earlier, wilted once more with her sister's mood. It seemed that whenever the elder Claire used her powers, her mood dropped significantly.

"I don't care, Davina. _Leave it alone_." The finality of her words ensured that her little sister did as told, and Addie turned away from the coffin to look at the girl with a hard look on her face.

She gasped in fright, stumbling back and practically sitting on the coffin behind her, when the man who was _supposed_ _to be in it,_ stood right in front of her. Her hand moved to her heaving chest as she tried to slow her breathing, and she even gave a small laugh of surprise when she met the Original's warm brown gaze.

"Oh, wow. We _need_ to get a bell on you, ASAP."

Davina almost snorted at her sister's mood swing, though she probably would have been just as startled had Elijah done the same to her. At least she heard the floorboard creak before she noticed the Original, all Addie had was 3 inches of space between them when she turned around.

Elijah smiled kindly down at the young woman, respectfully keeping his eyes on her face, despite the skin showing. He had identified the familiar voice instantly, and decided to make his appearance when he recognised the customary build up to a fight between siblings. He'd heard plenty of _those_ in his long life.

"I apologise for startling you, that was not my intention."

Addie cocked a disbelieving brow at him, and his lips twitched up in a small smirk.

"Of course it wasn't…" His smirk seemed to grow at the sarcastic tone.

Addie decided to compose herself after realising that she was still sitting on his coffin. She stood up in front of the taller Original, and took a moment to really look at him in his conscious state.

 _Good God! What is with this family's gene pool?!_

His features were definitely darker than his brother's, but she could still see some similarities. Particularly in the way that they held themselves. The both had an air of superiority and confidence about them, power and authority flowed right off of them, but for different reasons.

Klaus was the type of person that you feared, and because of that, people did their best to please him. Elijah on the other hand, was known as the _noble_ one…this led her to believe that he was type of person that people _respected_. They were both freakishly powerful, but for different reasons. However, she didn't doubt that Elijah had it in him to instill just as much fear in others as his brother did, just like she didn't doubt that Klaus could be as noble as his elder brother should he choose to be.

And then there was the sister, who just seemed to be a solid 10 on the bitch scale…but that wasn't too important at the moment.

"It's good to see you up and about for a change. I'm Addie." She held her hand out to him with a smile.

Much like his brother, Elijah brought her hand up to his lips for a soft kiss after introducing himself, his nose surprisingly picking up on a familiar scent.

"Elijah Mikaelson. It's good to _be_ 'up and about'."

Addie breathed out a chuckle, and decided to make her way over to the couch, waving a hand in the same direction as an invitation for the Original.

Davina watched the interaction curiously. Despite her initial shock, her sister was hardly fazed by the fact that the Original was sitting in front of her on his chair. She knew Addie was against keeping the Original daggered, but she would have expected her to be a bit more cautious around him…she wasn't stupid, far from it actually, so Davina was surprised by how easily she had accepted him.

Davina wasn't the only one now lost in thought. Addie couldn't help but wonder about the Original in front of her. She was a curious person…she liked knowing things, and there was much to learn from the man in front of her. She didn't even realise she was staring at him, until she noticed the small amused smile tug at his lips.

She quietly cleared her throat, dipping her head slightly in embarrassment. She avoided his gaze, looking around the attic instead, while her sister took up a piece of charcoal and continued one of her more recent works. When her eyes landed on some antique looking silverware sets she was hit with a thought.

"Have, uh…have you...eaten yet?"

She almost cringed at the wording. _Eaten? Really?_

"I mean, have you…you know…?"

Elijah simply smiled at her with a small shake of his head. "Fed? No, I haven't. But that can wait."

Addie's brows furrowed at his response. He had been daggered for quite a while, and even though she couldn't see it, she was sure that he was having to put a lot of effort into restraining himself.

"Davina?"

The girl in question looked over at her sister, her brows raised in question, and her arm hovering over the page she was drawing on.

"I just remembered…There are some papers downstairs –drawings. Go get them for me."

Elijah's eyes flickered between the two, wondering what the elder girl was up to, as the younger glared.

"Why do I have to do it?"

Addie watched as her sister raised a single rebellious eyebrow, and she almost scoffed when Davina crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Because I'm not the one who decided to almost blow the place up." Addie gave her a pointed look, and she saw her little sister's resolve crack at the mention of what had happened earlier. Addie inwardly smirked, knowing she had already won. Davina hated the thought of hurting her sister.

"But-"

"I wasn't asking, Davina."

Davina sighed heavily through her nose, lightly clenching her jaw to halt any further protests. She put the charcoal in her hand down, before slowly trudging out of the room.

Elijah watched on quietly with amusement in his eyes. It was incredible how similar that display had been to the many conversations he had held with Klaus. The younger rebellious sibling, against the older moral sibling.

But that wasn't the only thing that held his attention. The elder Claire perplexed him. She seemed like a kind person…but in the moments when she snapped at her sister's intrusiveness, and more importantly, when she had drained the flowers, he could see something beneath the surface. He couldn't quite figure it out yet, but there was a darkness in her gaze…and he wasn't sure that she even realised it.

As soon as Davina had left the room, Addie's gaze fell on the Original. She studied him for a moment with narrowed eyes, before rising from the couch and walking over to him, successfully snapping him out of his thoughts.

Elijah's dark eyes slightly narrowed when a wrist appeared in his line of sight. He could hear the thumping of her pulse, he could smell her scent easily, and he could practically _taste_ the blood flowing though her veins.

"I've already been through this with your sister. I will not feed from a child." His resolve was strong, but Addie huffed out a small laugh that held no real humour. His wide-eyed gaze hadn't moved from her wrist, and she noticed him swallow hard as his fists clenched tightly. Why was he being so stubborn?

"Then it's a good thing I'm an adult." She raised a challenging brow at him, but he simply gave her a stern look in return to which she rolled her eyes impatiently.

She walked away from him, heading towards the table in the far corner that held the antique silverware she had seen earlier. She smiled to herself when she noticed both a wine goblet, and a knife.

Elijah kept his eyes on the young woman, relaxing somewhat now that she wasn't standing so close. He was grateful that she would even consider willingly allowing him to feed from her, but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

"You don't fear me." It was a statement, but there was an underlying question there: _why?_

"Call me naïve, but you don't seem too bad." He arched a brow at this, curious to know the reasons behind her thinking. She couldn't see him, considering she had turned her back to him, but she smirked lightly while picking up the goblet. She took his silence as a request for elaboration.

"Well, from what I hear, you're supposed to be the noble one, right?" Elijah gave a miniscule nod when she looked over her shoulder, not entirely agreeing with the title, but he would play along.

"I've met your brother, Klaus. He…doesn't seem so bad at the moment. And rumor is that he's meant to be the 'worst' Original. So if he's not so bad and he's the worst…then I can only assume that you'll be even better. So no, I'm not scared of you."

In truth, after Klaus had saved Marcel's life, he had earned himself a spot in Addie's good books. The fact that he had also saved her own life, only further cemented his spot in there. Other than Marcel's insistence that the Original vampires were 'the enemy', Addie had yet to see any of them do something wrong.

Her assumption that he was 'better' behaved than Klaus was a logical one to make, he could understand that. But assumptions were dangerous things to make, especially when it came to life or death situations. But what had caught his attention was the mention of his brother. He was surprised that Niklaus hadn't harmed the girl, especially if he knew who or what she was.

He was abruptly thrown out of his thoughts when the young woman hissed in pain, and the strong scent of blood flooded his senses. He momentarily felt the familiar tingle of veins protruding beneath his eyes, before he closed his eyes and regained control of himself, licking his lips quickly.

When he reopened his eyes she was standing before him once more, only this time she had a goblet stretched out in his direction. He stared at the small smile on her face incredulously, and he slowly reached out to take the goblet from her. She nodded at him encouragingly, and a frown threatened to tug at his features when she pressed some cloth to her right wrist.

The metal of the goblet was cool against his lips, but the liquid inside warmed him right up. He savored every drop of the sweetness inside, and he didn't miss the fact that she had given a decent amount of blood. _Too much_.

Addie watched in fascination as the Original's eyes darkened entirely with the typical black veins of a vampire appearing beneath his eyes, and his canines elongated. She felt bad enough for her role in depraving him of blood for weeks, the least she could do was make life a little easier for him.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Addie shrugged nonchalantly, smiling at the surprise on his face when the cut on her wrist knitted itself back together. I was getting easier to do such things, now that she had been practicing for months. But what she had failed to notice every time she performed this magic, was the same thing that had Elijah's brows furrowing instantly.

It was a subtle change, one that was easily missed by an untrained eye, especially if that eye didn't belong to a vampire. But he had noticed the brief darkening of the veins surrounding the wound as it stitched itself together. It was as if the blood at the site was replaced with the darkest of inks, but as soon as it appeared, it vanished…leaving her arm completely healed. He'd store that bit of information for later.

"Consider it an apology. You were meant to be returned to your brother a while ago…" She bit her bottom lip gently, hoping he wouldn't be too angry at them for not returning him sooner. She relaxed a bit when a knowing little smirk made its way onto the Original's face.

"Hmm, yes, you seemed to be well acquainted with Niklaus." He cocked a brow as he stared at her intensely, wondering just how well the two knew each other. She seemed nice enough, but he knew above all that looks could be deceiving, and he hoped that his younger brother hadn't gotten himself into too much trouble while he was… _incapacitated._

Addie looked at him confusedly, trying to figure out how he had come to that conclusion. She had barely mentioned Klaus, and she hadn't even become very 'acquainted' with him at all really, so why was he asking her about him? As if reading her mind, Elijah spoke up.

"After spending the better part of a thousand years with my brother, I have learnt to recognise Niklaus' scent…no matter how subtle."

Addie felt the blush taking over her cheeks. She knew there was no reason for it, but there were so many different things Elijah could be assuming at the moment, and his knowing gaze was enough to make anyone nervous.

"Oh, uh, yeah…I saw him earlier." She nodded awkwardly and shifted her gaze around the room, while he continued to stare at her with the barely-there smirk still present on his handsome face.

"And that's why you refused to tell your sister where you were?" He already knew the answer, but he was trying to keep the conversation going, in hope that she would tell him _why_ she was spending time with his brother. If her intentions were to harm his family, well…thing wouldn't go so well for her.

Addie nodded with a small sigh. She could tell that he was searching for some kind of information, and she saw no problem with giving it to him.

"Yeah, you're probably wondering why I even put up with him…" She trailed off with a quiet chuckle, and Elijah allowed his lips to curl up in a soft smile. Her face quickly sobered, and she pinned him to his seat with her striking eyes. They truly were stunning; he had never seen a pair so ensnaring.

"He saved my life tonight, you know…he didn't have to, but he did. Davina lost control, and I was bleeding out. He healed me."

Elijah did very well to keep the surprise off of his face, but when he thought about it for a moment, he realised that it was only logical to save the girl. Niklaus would have realised that Addie's death wouldn't benefit him in any way. It would only serve to make the younger Claire even more unstable, and it would lose him a potential ally in the battle for New Orleans that would surely come.

But before he had a chance to reply, the door swung open revealing Davina, with a stack of paper in her arms and an irritated look on her face. Addie grinned cheekily at her little sister, and took the art from her. She'd have to pin it up later…right now, she needed sleep.

After Addie woke up, Davina had gone back to her drawing of Elijah, and Addie curled up on the couch with her book in her hand. Elijah on the other hand, was strolling around the attic, observing the variety of items stored in the room.

"I should thank you. Despite the circumstances, I appreciate the consideration…I have always enjoyed the classics." He tilted his head towards the book in Addie's hands, before his attention was taken away by Tim's violin.

"Do you play?"

Neither sister knew who he was talking to, but Addie stayed quiet, knowing that it was Davina who treasured the violin. He little sister looked at the broken instrument sadly, before replying.

"That's…not mine."

"She's quite the little pianist though." Addie smiled when she saw her sister's eyes roll. They both knew Addie had enjoyed playing the piano more, she had been playing for far longer than her little sister, but her aim was to take Davina's mind off Tim.

Before anymore could be said, Elijah had blurred away, and the door swung open.

* * *

After ending his phone call with Klaus, Marcel entered St. Anne's. Today would be the day he moved his girls out and into a new temporary home. He grinned at the thought, knowing that Klaus would be too distracted to try anything.

He strode confidently into the church and noticed Father Kieran sweeping up some of the glass that Davina had shattered during the festival.

"Look who's back. Here to visit your prisoners in the attic?" His tone was heavy with disapproval, but it hardly fazed Marcel. He had come to expect the man's disapproval.

"Lay off, they're not prisoners. And I'm moving them tonight, too many people know where they are." Marcel stated matter-of-factly, coming to stand in front of the human.

Father Kieran rested a hand on his hip whilst the other held onto the broom. He looked at Marcel pointedly as he replied.

"I have been hearing about what you've been up to since I've been out of town. Using that girl to keep the witches from doing magic?"

"All respect, Father K. If you're going defend the witches' rights, we got nothin' to talk about." Marcel's usual smile was absent, and he left the man with a small shake of his head. He had other things to deal with, and he had yet to meet up with Klaus.

Despite his frustrations, he plastered a grin on his face when he threw the attic door open. Davina looked away from her drawing to Marcel, while Addie's eyes remained on the book in front of her. Though she mentally applauded her sister for remembering to cover her most recent artwork as soon as Marcel entered.

"Good news, ladies! I'm moving you out this pile of dust."

Addie's eyes darted over to Marcel immediately, and Davina excitedly grinned at the man.

"Are you serious? When?"

"Tonight. I just need to lock in the arrangements. How's our Original?" Davina and Addie shared a panicked look as he walked towards the coffin, reaching to open it.

"Uh, don't disturb the body!" Marcel looked to the younger Claire in slight confusion, surprised by her order. Before he could question it, her elder sister spoke up.

"She has a spell in progress." Addie mockingly rolled her eyes, trying to sell her explanation. Thankfully, Marcel believed the lie and nodded slowly in understanding. He shrugged and smiled at the younger witch.

"Bet you do. Pack up, 'kay? Only what you wanna take. I'll buy you anything else you need."

"Oh, and uh…" He reached into his jacket pocket, withdrawing a small metal flask. He was grateful that Addie had gone back to her book, no longer paying attention. "This is for that spell you wanted to practice…"

At first Davina's brows furrowed in confusion, considering she couldn't remember mentioning a spell that she wanted to practice. But when she noticed his pointed look, she realised that he was alluding to the task he asked her to perform for his friend. The fact that he was hiding it from Addie told her that he wanted to keep it between the two of them, and even though she and her sister had promised to tell each other everything, she would keep this secret for him. After all, Addie wouldn't tell her where she went earlier, so she owed her.

"Oh yeah, thanks." She shot him a smile, silently communicating that she understood, and took the flask from his hands.

Marcel turned to leave, saying a final goodbye to Addie on his way out. "See ya later, pretty lady." He chuckled at the grunt she released in reply.

Getting the girl's blood had been made a relatively easy thing to do, considering the amount of it that had been spilled the night of the festival. It made life a hell of a lot easier for him, and now all he had to do was wait.

As soon as the door closed, Addie's book was back on the table, as well as her reading glasses. Elijah stepped out from his hiding place in the shadows, and slowly walked towards them.

"You didn't reveal that I was awake." In truth, he was a bit surprised. Obviously the girls cared deeply for Marcel, and he had assumed that they would alert him of his awakening. Nevertheless, he was pleasantly surprised.

"We're not done talking yet." Davina shrugged shyly and walked away from the easel, opting instead to sit on one of the chairs beside her bed.

Addie hauled herself off of the couch and settled on the bed beside her sister's chair. Elijah walked towards them, picking up the violin he had abandoned upon Marcel's entry.

"You and Marcel seem very close."

"Marcel is family."

Elijah looked towards the elder girl, and he could tell that she truly believed her words simply because of the swiftness of her response. What he didn't understand just yet, was why they held him in such high regard. He was a vampire, and they were witches.

Elijah tucked the violin beneath his right arm, while resting his left on Davina's easel as he replied.

"And yet Marcel is someone who delights in harming the witches. Those people, I would think, you would consider family. This doesn't trouble you?" His tone was soft, and his curiosity clear.

"No. They deserve it."

Davina replied with surety, while Addie nodded along at her sister's words. She would never forgive the witches for trying to kill her sister. _Never_.

"Why would you say that?" His tone still held some curiosity, but now it was more knowing. As if he understood, but found the statement questionable.

Davina's jaw clenched as her sister replied, remembering the lies that they had fed her and her friends.

"Because they're liars, Elijah. All of them."

The Original listened as the younger Claire informed him of the Harvest ritual, and how it was believed to be necessary in order to provide more power to the witches. He was surprised at the revelation, especially when the teen mentioned that the witches would lose their power if the reaping wasn't performed soon.

"So what does it take to complete this ritual?"

Davina shared a look with her sister, wondering if she should go on, but she did so when Addie nodded to her in encouragement.

"I have to die."

* * *

After ordering the Deveraux witch to stay put, and leaving the little wolf in his sister's care, Klaus made his way to the Bayou, where he'd be meeting Marcel. The bar they were meeting at was small and built more like a rundown cabin, with annoying country music and the sound of friendly chatter dominating the area.

But that would be the least of Klaus' concerns for the moment. Of course, as per usual, _none_ of the women he had spoken to earlier seemed to listen to him, and now he found himself on the phone with his little sister.

"What's the matter Rebekah? You cross that I'm out with your ex?"

Rebekah ignored his taunting, and replied with distaste in her tone.

 _"What is all that dreadful hillbilly ruckus in the background?"_

Klaus looked to his right where a brown sign was nailed to a wooden post. The artist inside him almost scoffed, wondering if a 3-year-old had been tasked with the writing.

"According to the dreadful signage, it's 'Big Auggie's Bayou Bar'."

 _"Well, order up a few rounds of moonshine and steer clear of the dead witches for a few. The witch is on a burial mission, your baby mama is on a spirit quest, and I'm keeping Elijah's promise to keep her safe. So, stall, please?"_ Her last few words were spoken as if she were bored of her task already, and she hung up on him without another word.

Klaus' face hardened at the information. One day. _One bloody day_. Could they not just listen to him for one day?! Did they intentionally go out of their way to make his life as difficult as possible? Or did it just come naturally to them?

His tongue dashed out over his top lip as he thought about how he was going to deal with Marcel. Well, he'd need to find the man first…and he did just that as he entered the bar.

He marched around the bar, which was surprisingly not as busy as the row of motorcycles out the front suggested, and took a seat on the barstool beside his protégé.

Marcel instantly noticed his sire's anger, and grinned through his question.

"Everything okay?"

"Oh, just the usual. Temperamental sister." Marcel nodded in understanding, but a slight look of suspicion passed across his features, not entirely believing Klaus' explanation. "So, where's your informant?"

Marcel knew that the dead witches in the Bayou had something to do with Klaus, but that wasn't the only reason he had asked to meet up.

"Tomas? He's out sniffin' around. Grab a drink, and then we'll chase him down." Marcel beckoned the bartender over with a wave of his hand.

Klaus sighed quietly, seeing an opportunity to steer the conversation in a more interesting direction.

"Well, I suppose it will give us a chance to talk things over…" He removed the navy jacket he had on, leaving only his equally dark long-sleeved Henley.

"Like why you haven't returned Elijah. Maybe your young witch has grown partial to his company? She must get _so_ bored." Marcel didn't miss the goading tone his sire had used as he poured himself another drink, nor did he miss the feeling of Klaus' harsh glare on the side of his head.

"You never stop, do you?" Despite the smile on his face, Marcel was getting fed up with Klaus' attempts. He leaned back in his chair to look at his sire, and Klaus raised his brows and smiled when he mockingly replied.

"You never answer, do you?"

"Why're you so curious about Davina?" Marcel shrugged in question, even though he already knew the answer. But then again, he _was_ trying to stall the Original.

"If I had a 16-year-old all-powerful witch at my beck and call, you would wonder about her, too." Klaus smirked knowingly at his friend, and Marcel plastered a fake smile on his face and shook his head at Klaus' explanation.

"You're never gonna get her."

Klaus chuckled slightly, deciding to toy with his protégé further.

"Who said it was her I wanted?" He raised his brows and took a sip from his glass, inwardly smirking when Marcel's calm mask faltered for a moment.

"What, Addie?" Marcel forced out a chuckle, playing it off as a ridiculous idea. "What could you possibly want with her?"

Klaus shrugged and looked over to Marcel innocently as he replied.

"Well, from what I know, she's also a witch…" A devious smirk tugged at his full lips. "A rather stunning one at that."

Marcel hummed along with Klaus' response, doing well to mask his agitation. He was used to Addie getting attention, but the mere thought of _Klaus_ thinking about her _that_ way made him want to hurt someone. He needed to get his attention off of the girl, and the easiest way to do that would be to make her seem as useless to him as possible.

"Yeah, she's a great gal. Not very effective in the witch department though…" He frowned slightly, as if he were disappointed, and hoped that Klaus believed him. "She's just never gotten the hang of it. Doesn't come to her naturally, ya know?"

It was half true, so he hoped it was believable. Magic didn't come to her _naturally_ per se…she was a dark witch. Nothing natural about it, right?

Despite Marcel being a talented liar, Klaus had been around for a far longer time. And, he was a _more_ talented liar. He almost grinned at the thought…knowing that his suspicions were now confirmed. There was more to the girl that Marcel was trying to keep secret, so naturally, he wanted to know.

"Pity. I was so looking forward to our next meeting…" he shook his head with a small sigh escaping his lips. "Okay, okay. I'll ask the harmless questions, then. How did you meet them?"

Klaus listened curiously while Marcel told him about his 'relationship' with Sophie Deveraux, and how she turned down his help and went to Father Kieran for help instead.

"The witches were furious with Kieran. Sophie tells me that the witches put a hex on his nephew Sean, made it seem like he was slowly losing his mind in order to distract Kieran while they kept planning for the Harvest."

This interested Klaus, and he leaned onto the bar. He finally had an answer for his friend. Cami's brother was hexed by the witches in order to keep Father Kieran out of their business.

"So they attacked Kieran's nephew."

"Yeah. Kid wasn't the same after that. Ended up going postal, killing all his fellow seminary students. _All_ of them. And then himself." Marcel was regretful, knowing that the same witches tried to kill Davina made him even more mad.

But it didn't matter. They'd pay the price.

* * *

Elijah had been shocked to hear of the events that had transpired during the ritual. Killing children was where he drew the line. There were many horrendous things that his family had done over the centuries, but even Klaus and Kol in their most ruthless states wouldn't harm a child. It went against everything they believed in. Perhaps it was because of young Henrik's fate, though he liked to think that it was simply their morals above all else.

"And if you don't mind me asking, where were you during this ritual, Adelie?"

The older girl huffed an angry laugh out, shaking her head at the memory.

"I was half conscious, locked in a basement for six days." Elijah's brows rose, wondering how anyone would willing try to kill one child, and lock the other up like a common prisoner for six days. Then again, his own mother wasn't exactly parent of the millennium either.

Davina looked at her sister sympathetically. She knew that Addie blamed herself for not being there to help her, and she tried to reassure her that it was not her fault as often as she could.

"Mom didn't want Addie interfering. She told me that Addie was staying at a friend's house for a few days…"

"Yeah, mom…she was a keeper!" Elijah smirked lightly at Addie's sarcastic tone, and she shot him an amused smile in return.

Davina steered the conversation back to story, trying to get it over and done with as soon as possible. She didn't particularly like reliving the events that led to her best friend's death.

"Every girl who died released her power on to the next. When I was the last one, I suddenly had all of it…all the power that was supposed to be released back into the earth to appease our ancestors."

"So... the Harvest was actually working?"

" _Something_ was working. And I knew that I was supposed to be killed so the Harvest could be completed and we would all be resurrected. But, they _lied_ to us about how they were killing us. How do I know they weren't lying to us about coming back?" Addie took her sister's hand in her own and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"But mostly, I just didn't want to die. So, I let him save me. Marcel saved my life."

* * *

At Big Auggie's, Marcel had just relayed the same story to his sire.

"You were quite the knight in shining armor. Though Davina must realize you owe her as much as she owes you. You never could have banned the witches from using magic without her."

"She's not exactly besties with them. I'm protecting her. A lot of them would like to get their hands on her and kill her to finish the Harvest. If they don't, the other girls stay dead, and they lose their power."

 _Except Addie_. It was another reason he kept a watchful eye on her. If the Harvest remained incomplete and the witches lost their power, Addie would be the only one to possess magic. Her power wasn't tied to the ancestral magic of the New Orleans covens, nor was it connected to nature. She would remain entirely unaffected.

That was why he needed Davina to break the barrier soon. If they waited any longer and the Harvest passed, there would be no other witches available to unblock Addie's power, and she'd never be able to access it. Considering it was a Claire that cast the spell, it would take a Claire to break it, and Davina couldn't do that without her powers. But he wouldn't worry, he knew that it was only a matter of time.

"And if they do, you lose yours."

"And Davina loses her life."

"I've listened to your story, and not once did you mention Davina's sister. Surely sweet Adelie would have come to her little sister's rescue." He smiled sarcastically, and cocked a brow.

"Yeah, it took me a little while to find her." Marcel's face dropped into an angry frown, while Klaus' brows furrowed.

"Find her?"

"Let's just say Mrs. C wasn't exactly mother of the year." He took a sip of his drink before continuing.

"While Davina was on death row, she didn't want Addie interfering. So she locked her up in some creepy-ass basement. It took us six days to find her. The place was spelled, and Davina couldn't trace her. When I finally did find her, she looked half dead. No food, no water…her mother hated her."

Klaus didn't miss the bitterness in Marcel's words, and his own jaw clenched in anger. He was no stranger to a parent's hatred and couldn't believe that someone actually hated the young woman. Especially her mother. Klaus had done terrible things in his life that warranted hatred, but what on earth could Addie have done to earn the same?

Just another question to place in his growing pile when it came to the elder Claire.

Realising he had probably said too much, Marcel welcomed the intrusion that came with Rebekah Mikaelson's presence, even if he didn't really want to see her at the moment.

"Isn't this like old times? Just how drunk are you two?"

Klaus took another swig from his glass and looked behind him to see his sister.

"Skating on the razor's edge. I'm gonna use the loo. Back in a tick." He tapped the tabletop lightly, pulling himself out of his seat and allowing his sister to distract Marcel.

He used Marcel's lapse in attention to his advantage, sneaking out of the bar unnoticed. During his last phone call with his sister, Rebekah had informed him that Marcel's little watchdog was on his way to rat them out.

Just as Klaus had exited the bar, he noticed a rather jumpy man in an unbuttoned flannel hastily making his way to the entrance.

"Tomas, I presume?" He wrapped an arm around the vampire's shoulder, guiding him away from the bar and behind a row of cars. Klaus' voice dropped, and he glanced over his shoulder as he continued.

"Marcel asked me to find out what you know about the dead witches."

"I heard they were going after some pregnant werewolf. She was stupid, being out there all alone." The jumpy vampire chuckled nervously, all too aware of the hybrid's reputation.

Klaus smiled in amusement as he replied, agreeing with the man on the little wolf's stupidity, but also feeling the anger that came with her disobedience.

"Yeah, she was, wasn't she, yes? It's amazing how gullible some people can be." With that said, Klaus' smile dropped into a blank look and he swiftly snapped Tomas' neck, pushing him slightly and allowing him to collapse on the ground.

Well, that was one problem solved.

* * *

Marcel walked into St. Anne's with a grin on his face, happy that everything had gone according to plan. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Klaus would figure out what he had just done…despite letting his anger often get the better of him, Klaus was quite the intelligent man.

He burst through the door without knocking, seeing Addie on the bed, while Davina sat in the chair beside her bed.

"Ok, now's our shot." He spread his arms out slightly with a smile. "You girls ready to blow this joint?"

Davina smiled brightly, although Marcel couldn't seem to tell it was fake. "Can't wait."

Marcel returned her smile, grabbing her suitcase and quickly turning to march out with the sisters in tow. Suddenly he stopped, his hand gesturing to the coffin when he spoke next.

"We'll leave Elijah behind as a parting gift. Might buy me a little forgiveness for pulling one over on his siblings. Let's go."

Addie followed Marcel with a small frown on her face. She liked Elijah. He was exactly as Klaus had described him, from what she had seen, and she was interested in the deal he offered them.

His freedom, for spells out of his mother's grimoire was a bargain. Either way he would be free soon enough, and there was no telling what they could learn from the Original witch's grimoire.

Addie hadn't even realised that they were almost out the door, when Marcel turned to look at her sister in concern. Another thing she hadn't noticed was that Davina had halted her movements altogether, and stood behind them with an equally concerned look on her own face.

"What's wrong? What's happening?" Marcel allowed his concern to seep into his words, while Davina started trembling.

"I don't know. Something's wrong."

Addie rushed over to her sister, protectively wrapping an arm around her shoulders, as the church started to quake. Marcel crouched slightly and his gaze darted around the ceiling as bits of cement drifted to the floor. He ran towards the girls, gently grasping Davina's arms and sharing a worried look with the elder Claire.

"Marcel. There's something dangerous out there. Take me back!"

Addie gasped in fright when her sister stumbled into Marcel's arms, unconscious. The vampire easily picked the girl up, before looking towards her sister for some kind of answer.

"Come on, we have to take her back. She needs to rest."

Marcel let out a loud sigh, muttering a 'damn it', before following Addie back to the attic. He placed the girl in his arms down on the bed, and left after Addie assured him that Davina would be fine.

Addie rolled her eyes when she concluded that Marcel was gone, and shook her sister's shoulder back and forth.

"Get up, loser. He's gone."

Davina chuckled at her sister's words, knowing that she was only name-calling because she had obviously been worried, until she realised what Davina was doing.

Davina looked around the room for any sign of the Original, and called out for him when she found none.

"Elijah?"

The Original in question walked forward with a smile on his handsome face. "I'm pleased you stayed."

"You'll keep your promise about your mother's spell book?"

Davina knew he would, even if they had only just met, she felt as though she could trust him. Her sister was right about him, and Davina even felt a twinge of regret when she remembered how willing she had been to kill the man offering her help.

"I will." He reassured the teen, with a small nod. "You know, difficulties aside, I value my family above everything. I am sorry that yours failed you. _Both_ of you." His eyes flickered over to Addie, whose eyes darkened slightly as she glared at the wooden floors –something Elijah didn't miss.

"Your brother Klaus handed you to Marcel in a box, yet you still don't give up on him?" Davina was both confused and surprised, but when she truly thought about it, she'd do the same for her big sister.

Elijah smiled at her words, having heard the same thing hundreds of times before. "Well, I've given up on giving up. It's an affliction. I will fight for my family until my last breath."

"And I'll fight the witches until mine."

No, she wouldn't. Not if Addie had anything to say about it…and she did. She wouldn't allow her little sister to make such a sacrifice, no matter how stupidly brave she was. Either way, she chose not to comment on it at the moment, and instead looked to Elijah with a small smile.

"I'm sure your family will be happy to see you…" she nodded her head towards the door. "Go."

Elijah gave both girls a kind smile in response, and with a final nod he was gone.

He had a little brother to deal with.

* * *

After Marcel had left Davina in her sister's capable hands, he had a run in with Father Kieran. The human was really starting to get on his nerves, thinking he actually had any power over Marcel. He was a damn _human_! Did he honestly think that Marcel was scared of the human population in New Orleans?

He had an army of vampires loyal to him, and Kieran had the nerve to try an intimidate him? He was a lot dumber that Marcel originally thought.

His anger was still heightened from the man's warning to stay away from his niece –Cami, as Marcel entered the courtyard of the Abattoir. He didn't even notice his sire, until the distinct accent rang out from above him.

"Taking me on a field trip to distract me? Pathetic. And obvious. I taught you better than that."

Even though Marcel recognised the displeasure in Klaus' tone, he was too angry to care about worsening the Original's mood.

"You taught me to protect what's mine. You will _not_ take Davina from me…end of story." His tone left no room for argument, but Klaus remained unfazed by it.

"An immutable law of nature, Marcel, is the strong always take from the weak." Klaus stated matter-of-factly. But Marcel's reply was instant, and he had obviously let his anger get the better of him.

"Oh, if you were so strong, you wouldn't have run away from New Orleans like a little _bitch_ all those years ago." A smirk barely had time to grace his features, before Klaus jumped from the railing he was standing on in a blur, and threw a hard punch at Marcel's face. The younger vampire was thrown off of his feet at the impact, landing several feet away with a thud.

"You've been playing 'king' with a bunch of children for too long." Klaus' voice rang out loudly, and he did well to control his temper. "Don't mistake me for one of your nightwalker lackeys, Marcel. I can take Davina anytime I like." He tilted his head to the side, challenging Marcel to disagree with him, and he walked forward with a suggestive smirk as he spoke next.

"And let's not forget about sweet Addie. By the time I'm done with her, she'll be _begging_ me to take her."

Marcel snarled at the smirk on Klaus' face, the double meaning in the Original's words making him burn with rage. He blurred forward, ready to fight his sire, but was unexpectedly thrown to the floor by an unknown force.

"Do forgive me, Marcel. If anyone is to teach my brother a lesson... it's me."

Elijah's eyes met his younger brother's, disapproval and a promise of pain passing through them. Klaus, although shocked to see Elijah, was hesitant to be grateful for his release. He knew that his brother wasn't happy with him, and he suddenly wished that the witches kept him daggered in the attic with them.

Marcel's brows furrowed in confusion as he looked at Elijah, alive and well…and not where he was supposed to be.

Someone had some explaining to do.

* * *

Although Elijah was glad to be 'up and about', as the elder Claire had called it, he wasn't expecting the harsh 'welcome back' that Hailey had given him. He understood that he had unwillingly broken his promise to her, and he truly regretted such a thing, but for some reason he was hoping that she would be happier to see him.

Now he stood in his white button-up, leaning on his brother's desk chair, while Klaus and Rebekah sat in the chairs on the opposite side of the desk and Hailey stood silently to the side. He had just informed them of the story Davina had told him, and they took a moment to take it all in before he continued.

"Everything that brought us here to New Orleans was a lie. This story that Sophie Deveraux fabricated, this struggle for control of the French Quarter, this war between vampires and witches, wasn't over territory at all, this was over _Davina_."

They all listened intently to Elijah's words, even Klaus, who was usually outspoken, kept his sarcastic comments to himself.

"Eight months ago, Sophie Deveraux and her sister Jane-Anne lost _everything_. Now, four months after that, a young pregnant girl wanders into their restaurant." He gestured to Hailey with a wave of his hand.

"Suddenly, all hope is renewed. Jane-Anne actually sacrificed her life so that her sister can use you to find Davina. If Sophie Deveraux is successful in capturing Davina, she can return Jane-Anne's daughter back to life." He paused for a moment, glancing between the three others, who were busy taking it all in.

"We thought we'd come here to wage a war for power. This is about _family_. In order to return her niece to life, Sophie Deveraux will fight to the death. That makes her more dangerous than anyone."

Elijah's words were solemn, and silently told them to tread with caution. The room was silent until Hailey decided to excuse herself, claiming that she had enough for one day and could use some rest. Rebekah followed soon after, leaving only Klaus and Elijah.

The elder brother moved from leaning on the chair, to sitting in it, and studied Klaus carefully. He knew that his little brother loved to scheme, constantly making plans and back-up plans. And he had no doubt that he was already planning a bloody death for the Deveraux witch, as soon as she was unlinked from Hailey. It was with that thought that something else came to mind…something he hadn't given much attention to yet.

"While I was in the process of awakening, I overhead a certain conversation between Marcel and Davina." Elijah paused for a moment, and Klaus' blue-green eyes snapped towards him in interest.

"He spoke of a witch in the Quarter…one that his vampires particularly enjoy bothering." Klaus cocked a brow, not knowing where his brother was going with this conversation.

"I was simply curious if you knew which girl he would be referring to."

Klaus chuckled incredulously, looking at his brother as if he had said the dumbest thing in the world. He leaned forward in his seat, speaking slowly in condescension.

"I don't know if you've heard, Elijah…but there's not a bloody witch in the Quarter who the vampires _don't_ enjoy bothering."

Elijah suppressed an uncharacteristic eye roll, knowing that he wouldn't be able to clearly explain his suspicions to his younger brother. He found it strange that Marcel was willing to help some unknown witch that Davina hadn't even heard of, and he found it stranger that the witches themselves were the ones to suppress the girl's powers. He could only assume that they considered her a threat, and decided to rid her of her powers because of it.

"Now, if that's all…" Klaus reached forward, swiping a manila folder from the desk. "I have some reading to do." He stood from his chair with a cheeky smile, and tapped the folder lightly.

Elijah noticed the folder as soon as he had entered the room, or rather, he noticed the name on it – _Mélanie Adelie Claire_. He hadn't paid it any mind because he was focused on relaying what he had learnt, but now it had his full attention, and he called out before Niklaus could disappear to his room.

"Niklaus."

The man in question sighed through his nose in annoyance, and turned to face Elijah, who had a stern look on his face. It quickly melted into one of curiosity, and Klaus raised his brows in question.

"What is your interest in Miss Claire?"

Klaus turned his eyes to the ceiling, feigning contemplation, before shrugging innocently as he replied.

"Davina is quite the powerful little witch, I'd very much like to have her on my side in the upcoming war."

Elijah let out a soft sigh of annoyance, fed up with his brother playing dumb. He knew _exactly_ which Claire Elijah was speaking of.

"Enough, Niklaus. You know of whom I speak."

Klaus smirked at his big brother's agitation. Even when he was angry he seemed calm. Klaus turned to leave, his voice rising as the distance between them increased.

"Basic curiosity, brother. I like to know who I'm up against."

Elijah slowly shook his head at his brother's response, not believing it for a second.

Despite the circumstances he had quite liked the Claire sisters. Contrary to what Davina believed, he had been able to hear them after she undaggered him, and he appreciated the rare kindness he was shown by the elder witch.

Although he didn't really know them so well, he didn't wish any harm to come to the girls, and usually when his brother showed an interest in someone, harm often followed.

However, he didn't think Niklaus would harm Adelie for no reason. He had saved her life after all, and Elijah found it peculiar that the girl showed no fear towards his brother. Perhaps he was putting too much thought into it.

Nevertheless, he'd keep an eye on the both of them.

* * *

 **I told you it would be boring! haha**

 **I don't know why, but I find it pretty hard to write Elijah. I feel like I'm not doing him justice, and he's one of my favourites so that sucks.**

 **Anyway...I'll see ya soon, and you can probably expect an update within a week. :)**

 **Bye guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry about the wait, but this is a very long chapter. There are 2 episodes involved (I think?), and some scenes are skipped...but I hope you like it! :) A lot happens in this chapter, and I hope it's not too rushed. Either way, please let me know what you think. I know that nobody likes reviewing (even I don't haha) but it really does mean a lot!**

 **With that being said, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to review, follow, favourite, and view this story!**

 **BeaAdriana:** Hehe I knew it would be :P hopefully this one is a bit better...and it's super long, so that's a plus :)

 **kykyxstandler:** Thank you! It's a relief to hear that about Elijah haha and this chapter has plenty of Klaus/Addie, and a lot of changes. It's actually really weird because I totally didn't plan for them to have as many things in common as they do :P but I'm just going with it at the moment :D Thanks for the review!

 **Guest:** Consider it done ;)

 **Brookeworm3:** Firstly...I love the name haha, it's awesome! I think you'll like this chapter, because a lot of the things mentioned in your review come out. I'm glad you like Addie, Klaus needs a little happiness in his life, even though she'll be facing quite a few challenges of her own :P Thank you for reviewing, and I hope you like this one!

 **Please let me know if you see any mistakes!**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1...**

Chapter 5:

It was Elijah's first day back with his siblings, and Rebekah was busy scrubbing the blood out of a 200-year-old carpet, while Klaus continued to read the book he had been reading before Elijah had left to speak with Hayley.

"Poetry about poisoned apples from dead trees. Looks like someone's worried about impending daddy-hood." Rebekah shot Klaus a pointed look, but he merely shook his head dismissively.

"Nonsense. Elijah's back. In his presence, all problems turn to pixie-dust and float away." He smiled mockingly at his sister's glare, but Rebekah couldn't keep the small smirk off of her face.

"Strange, I don't recall any pixie-dust from the darkness of the coffin I was recently forced to endure." Elijah barely looked at his siblings, and instead walked over to the table behind the couch that Klaus was sitting on.

He opened the ancient book he had found, gently flicking through the pages, an action that instantly caught Rebekah's attention.

"What are you doing with Mother's spellbook?"

Elijah didn't remove his eyes from the grimoire, slowly taking a few pages out of it while he replied.

"Well, in exchange for my freedom, I promised the witch Davina that I would share a few pages from Mother's grimoire to help her learn to control her magic. I thought we'd begin with a little unlinking spell."

Klaus and Rebekah shared a look at their brother's last sentence.

"Wait, you want to use her to unlink Hayley from Sophie Deveraux?" Rebekah asked, stunned that _this_ brother would do such a thing.

"Sophie brought us here under false pretenses. She doesn't just want us to take down Marcel and his minions, she wants to take Davina back. So, she yolked her own cause to ours with magic threats and half-truths! Well, no more. As of now, our deal with Sophie Deveraux is null and void."

Klaus smirked deviously, impressed at his brother's newfound determination to do _whatever_ it takes.

"Niklaus, I need you to come with me. I need five minutes alone with Davina. You need to make certain that I am not interrupted." He pointed towards his brother as he spoke, and then gestured to Rebekah when he addressed her.

"You stay here and watch Hayley."

Rebekah's jaw dropped in annoyance, as Elijah strode out of the room determinedly.

"How did I get elected super-nanny?"

Her question went unanswered as Klaus placed his book on the coffee table in front of him, before hauling himself off of the couch and adjusting his clothing.

"More importantly, who put him in charge?"

Rebekah watched as he too left the room, begrudgingly following after Elijah.

* * *

"Hey, D? You need anything from the store?"

Davina looked over to her sister quizzically, knowing that Addie shouldn't be leaving. In fact, she found it strange that her sister was leaving so often in the first place…Addie had been as strict as Marcel at one point, and now she was using any chance she got to leave.

The reason for this (not that Davina knew it) was the fact that Addie no longer saw much of a threat in the Original vampires. She had a strange kind of understanding with Klaus and Elijah, and knew that Rebekah was vying for Marcel's attention…so she wouldn't harm her, unless she wanted Marcel to hate her for the rest of her immortal life.

Sure, the witches were still a problem, but they stayed out of vampire business, and Addie would avoid them at all costs. She just yearned for any sort of freedom, and she truly couldn't wait until the reaping passed. Soon, there would be no witches in the Quarter, and she'd be able to live freely.

If she could keep the small amount of power she had, that would be great, but it was regrettably the price she had to pay in order to be permanently allowed out of the attic. Or so she thought…

"Uh, no…oh actually, could you pick up some more candles?"

After taking a moment to think about it, Davina realised that this could be a blessing in disguise. She needed to perform that spell for Marcel, and the only way she could do it without Addie finding out, was if she wasn't present in the first place. So she decided to try and keep Addie distracted with a new task.

Addie's eyes shifted to the ridiculous amount of candles in the attic suspiciously, but she smiled brightly anyway, glad that she had an excuse to leave the church.

"Yeah, no problem."

The elder Claire was quick to get changed out of her pyjamas, and into a pale yellow playsuit. She wasn't patient enough to try and do something with her straight hair, so she just left it flowing down her back as it normally did.

"See ya soon, D. I'll be back in an hour or so, don't need Marcel kicking my ass!" She chuckled at the thought.

Davina smiled warmly at her sister's cheeriness, but it slowly dropped from her face as soon as the door to the attic closed. She felt a tinge of guilt; keeping this spell from her sister wasn't something she enjoyed doing, but she respected that it was Marcel's business and no one else's.

With a newfound determination, Davina gathered her candles and the flask of blood Marcel had given her. Flipping through the worn green book and finding the spell she needed, Davina set out the candles on the floor as it instructed, and opened the flask to draw the pentacle required. Apparently the spell itself was quite difficult to perform in terms of how quickly it could drain ordinary witches. But Davina was far from ordinary.

Another thing that made it difficult was the strength of the spell performed on Marcel's friend. The longer the spell had been in place the easier it would be to break. Time would wear it down, and the only thing that gave Davina a moment of worry, was the fact that it could potentially harm the other witch. Magic wasn't made to be suppressed, and there was no telling what the sudden influx that would surely come, would do.

When all five candles were lit and placed in each corner of the small pentacle drawn with blood from the flask, she placed the old book in the centre and knelt down on the floor. Holding her hands out above the set up, Davina read over the incantation she would need to chant. With a deep breath, her shoulders relaxed and she began.

" _Reddentem furto_."

Her brows dropped slightly in concentration when she noticed no change.

" _Reddentem furto_." She raised her voice from its previous whisper, growing somewhat impatient and increasingly stern.

Yet again there was no effect, and her hands dropped to her sides as she sighed through her nose. Davina knew she had the power to perform the spell, and she knew that the annoyance and tinge of failure she felt would only prevent her from doing so.

So she rolled her shoulders back, shaking out the tension that had built up, before once again raising her hands. With a soothing breath, she closed her eyes and tried again.

" _Reddentem furto_."

The soft whisper was carried away by the small gust of wind that flickered through her hair, and her eyes eased open hopefully. A victorious smile crossed her features as the flames from the candles were simultaneously snuffed out, leaving long trails of smoke rising to the ceiling. The beaming smile dropped with what came next, and her brows furrowed in uncertainty. The book said nothing about this reaction.

She watched intently as the blood if the pentacle darkened into a harsh black substance. The pentacle lines smudged into small webs, reminding her of what water would do to fresh ink when dropped onto a page of writing.

It was only then that she realised that the webs of blackened blood weren't just spreading, but creating a new symbol altogether. Well, not entirely new…the pentacle was simply inverted.

Before she could react to this new development, a small knock sounded from her now opened door. She smiled softly when she recognised the dark haired Original leaning against the doorframe.

"I made you a promise." Elijah held up the cloth-bound pages he had removed from his mother's grimoire, with a small smile on his face.

Davina's spell was forgotten at the sight of the pages, and she felt a swell of excitement inside her.

"Come in!"

Elijah entered the room, his eyes snapping downwards to the floor Davina had just stood up from. A small frown tugged at his lips as he took in the obvious ingredients of a spell, and the black sludge that made up the inverted pentacle on the floor. It was something he couldn't quite remember seeing before in his long life.

He handed the young witch the pages in his hand –which she eagerly accepted- while he further inspected the drawing on the floor with furrowed brows. It smelled of blood, yet it looked like oil.

Davina spread the pages on her table and looked upon what he had given her, slightly disappointed, but curious nonetheless.

"It's a spell of unknotting?"

Elijah walked over to her, as she stared at him with raised brows waiting for an explanation. It was only then that she noticed something else in his hands, that she had not previously seen.

"This is a sanguinum knot." He held the thick knot of rope as his explanation continued.

"The witches use it as representational magic. If you can unknot this using that spell, you will have taken a step towards learning control. This is one of my mother's later spells. It requires much more power than you realize." His knowing tone was somewhat lost on Davina, and he knew that she didn't think much of the spell, even with the explanation he had given her. She was most likely underestimating its difficulty regardless of his words.

He placed the knot onto the table, beside the pages from the grimoire, and turned to look at her once more.

"Now, if you can perform this, then I shall return with another page." He walked over to the door, opting to not ask her about her previous spell, Hayley would be unlinked from Sophie quicker without unnecessary chit-chat.

He paused for a moment and swiveled around to face her, knowing that the temptation of his next words would ensure that she would work on the spell instantly.

 _"_ A spell of your choosing, next time."

* * *

Addie had barely made it out of the store, candles and all, when she felt a piercing pain in her head. She dropped the bag in her hands to the ground, her hands instinctively moving to grip her head tightly in a feeble attempt to ease the pain.

She cried out at the feeling, drawing the attention of a few passing pedestrians, but she could barely hear anything beside the high pitched ringing in her ears.

The words of the middle-aged man that approached with a concerned expression, were entirely muffled as if they were underwater. She jerked back roughly when he tried to rest a comforting hand on her shoulder, and he held his hands out in surrender, trying to reassure her that he wouldn't harm her. She couldn't take anymore of the muffled words and startled gazed being thrown her way, and despite the pain and haziness…she ran.

She didn't know where she was going, she had no control over her stumbling limbs whatsoever…the only thing she knew was that she needed to get out of there. She needed to get away from everyone.

Sweat covered her forehead as she ran. She had no idea how much time had passed…she would have guessed that it had been hours. Maybe 2 or 3. And that's how she found herself in one of the many places Marcel had warned her to never go in.

The Bayou.

Still, she barreled through the area, sticks and branches cutting into the exposed skin of her legs as she ran. The ringing in her ears only seemed to grow, and she dropped to her knees in exhaustion when she entered a clearing.

She grit her teeth as another cry threatened to leave her lips, but this time when she went to grip her head, she cried out in shock instead of pain. Holding her arms out for inspection, she watching in disgust as blackened veins bulged out from her hands and wrists, and she could see them slowly spreading upwards.

She trembled in both fear and pain as it spread ever closer to her chest. Addie gasped in shock when the ring on her left hand shot away from her and into the dry leaves, as if repelled by a magnet.

The pain in her head had lessened slightly, but she would have welcomed it back like an old friend had she know of the ear-splitting screams that would echo through the Bayou as soon as the veins reached her heart.

* * *

Meanwhile, Klaus had just given the human faction one hour to find Agnes for him. There was no question about it, the old hag was dying this day. Not only because she had the nerve to try and kill his unborn child through the link that the little wolf had with Sophie Deveraux, but because she had been the one to hex his new friend's brother.

Cami was becoming someone he could vent to, and he sometimes felt bad for disrupting her entire life when she obviously didn't want to hear it in the first place. So he decided that he would kill the witch elder to compensate for his constant compulsion.

It hadn't yet been an hour, but if he knew how petty the human mind was –and he _did_ \- he knew to get back to the church earlier. Despite his title, Father Kieran didn't strike him as someone who would let bygones be bygones when it concerned his family. He was much like Klaus in that respect…and the fact that Klaus wanted to kill Agnes for attempting to kill his unborn child, left him thinking that Kieran would most likely do the same for his nephew.

And he almost laughed at the predictability when he stepping into the church, after seeing the realization on Father Kieran's face as he looked at his phone. He decided to make his presence known when the human reached for his jacket in preparation of his departure.

"Going somewhere?"

Father Kieran wasn't counting on Klaus' presence, and looked at him nervously before answering.

"You're early."

"Well, it's a good thing I am. You seem hell-bent on enacting vengeance all on your lonesome." He paused for a moment, before holding up a finger as if making a point.

"The trouble is, I need something from Agnes before you send her off to meet her maker." Klaus slowly strode towards the human, before sitting down in one of the pews. "So, I propose we strike a deal…bring her here."

He watched as Kieran closed his eyes with an inaudible sigh, obviously not wanting to see whatever the hybrid before him had planned. Noticing his reluctance, Klaus sweetened the deal.

"In exchange, I'll even ensure your niece, Cami, remains safe. Oh, I'd so hate for her to get caught up in all of this." He looked down in pity and his tone of faux concern almost made Kieran sick. He'd do anything for his niece, and the small condescending smile on Klaus' face showed that he would take full advantage of that fact.

Kieran knew that it was wrong, but he couldn't care less at the moment. The death of his nephew, and the events that led up to it, had tormented both his own mind and his niece's for a long time. The woman deserved to pay for taking such a young and innocent life, and soiling Sean's good name as if that wasn't enough already. She deserved it for mentally and emotionally torturing his niece, and she deserved it for the others that were slaughtered that night.

So he found himself waiting for the two officers he sent to pick Agnes up, and he was sure that Klaus was milling about somewhere out of sight. The man had a thing for dramatic entrances, in Kieran's opinion.

"This is outrageous! What is the charge?"

He was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of her affronted voice, and looked towards the elder witch. The officers leading her inside sat her down on one of the pews with her hands still cuffed.

"Please, Agnes. You know that Marcel runs the vampires in this town." An officer approached him and handed him the dark object used against Sophie Deveraux, and therefore, Hayley as well.

"Who do you think runs everything else? _"_ He unwrapped the Needle of Sorrows from the cloth it was bound in and held it up, no longer addressing Agnes with his next words.

"I believe this is what you were looking for?" Before he even finished his sentence, Klaus had sped over to him and raised the needle with a fake smile on his face.

"Hello, Agnes."

The witches eyes widened at the sight of the Original Hybrid, knowing that she had just been placed in a very sticky situation. Her gaze slowly moved back to Father Kieran.

"You made a deal with _him_?" Her tone was a mix between shock and disgust, but her voice remained leveled. Anger flashed across Kieran's face, and he marched towards her.

"After what you did to Sean, I'd deal with the devil himself just to make you suffer!" He hissed as he bent down over the pews to glare at her. Agnes rose from her seat, determined to find away out of this.

"You can't hurt me. The entire witch community will turn against you!" Her words were said through gritted teeth, and Klaus had lost his patience.

" _Enough!_ Please, enough." The hybrid approached the two. "I don't care about witch politics. I don't care about your ridiculous little Harvest ritual. What I care about is this trinket." He held up the needle in his hands, as he leaned against a small table. Agnes simply looked between the hybrid and the object with a blank expression.

"Undo its curse, or I'll show you things worse than death." His condescending tone and matching smile drew a smirk from the witch, knowing that there would be no reversal for the curse.

"Dark objects don't come with an off-switch! The curse took root in Sophie, she's linked to your devil child. It's just a matter of time."

Klaus' jaw tightened at the smug look on her face…he'd wipe it off real soon.

* * *

The relief of having Hayley and Sophie Deveraux unlinked had evaporated entirely by the time Elijah reached St. Anne's. He felt a swell of gratitude for the witch up in the attic, knowing that without her help, Hayley would likely be dead at the moment.

But more than anything…he felt anger.

He would do anything and everything for his family, and the fact that Agnes had even dared to try and rob them of a new member –a miracle child- left him murderous.

He stepped through the doors just in time to witness Klaus grip the elder witch by her throat.

"Leave her."

At the familiar sound of his brother's voice, Klaus turned Agnes around to face him, and arm wrapped around her throat as he held her in a headlock. If Elijah thought he wasn't going to kill the hag, he had another thing coming!

"I gave my word."

Klaus' lip curled in distaste. _Of course_ he did. How could the fool even _think_ about letting her go unpunished?

Elijah kept his eyes trained on his younger brother, entirely ignoring the men that were obviously there to help the witch. They were merely human, and right now, his primary focus was the elder witch in Klaus' arms.

"You tend to give your word at the most inopportune times, brother." His harsh voice rang out in the quiet church, but Elijah remained unfazed.

"We've been doing things your way all day. Come on! Just one little snap and it's 'Toodle-loo, Agnes.' She deserves it!" He enjoyed listening to the woman struggle as he taunted her, and knew that there was nothing Elijah could say to talk him out of killing her.

"Niklaus, don't make another move." Elijah's hands were clasped behind his back as he strode confidently towards his brother.

"You have asked for my forgiveness. I will grant you that forgiveness…" Klaus' sinister expression faded, and he was surprised that Elijah would forgive him so easily. "But do not make me break my word."

And just like that the distaste was back, and he looked at his brother in disgust, not believing that he would truly allow the witch to live. They stared at each other for a long moment, and when Klaus realised that there would be no changing his brother's mind, he begrudgingly released the witch.

Lesser men would have run for the hills with the glare that Klaus was throwing his way…but Elijah wasn't a lesser man.

"My noble brother," Klaus muttered sarcastically, holding his hands up in surrender as he slowly backed away. "How was that for personal growth, eh? Still, it is just like you to spoil all of my fun." Elijah's lips quirked up for a moment at his brother's sarcasm, but his eyes flickered over to the witch that was eyeing him warily.

"Oh, not necessarily."

Klaus watched in amusement as his brother shot out like a bullet and tore the hearts out of the men that had come to protect Agnes. He turned to face Agnes with his arms outstretched at his sides, and a heart in each hand.

He dropped them both and pulled the handkerchief out of his front pocket, wiping most of the blood off his hands.

"Now, I swore you would not die by my brother's hand." Klaus' amused gaze flickered between the two, wondering if Elijah was truly going to surprise him. Agnes simply stared at the Original with a look of terror on her face, knowing that things could only get worse.

"I said nothing of my own." He threw the handkerchief to the side and flashed forward. His grip was tight around her throat, and he pushed her backwards toward the alter.

"Nobody hurts my family and lives." With that said, he jerked her head to the side and a loud crunch was heard as her neck broke. Klaus watched her body drop to the floor in a heap, his mouth opened as if to say something, but it turned to a devious grin when his brother walked away from them.

" _No one_."

* * *

They had honestly believed that after their little run-in with Agnes, and the unlinking, that things would be running smoothly for the rest of the night. The witches were dealt with, and Hayley and the baby would be safe. Needless to say…

That was not the case.

Upon returning to the plantation, Elijah had noticed Hayley's absence and Klaus had informed him of Marcel's visit. So now they found themselves with a newfound anger, and only one person to direct it towards.

They knew they'd find the self proclaimed ' _Vampire King_ ' at the Abattoir, so that's exactly where they were. Klaus and Elijah were out of sight while Marcel rambled on about some pathetic fight night he was hosting. These fools were so _desperate_ for a daylight ring…they'd truly do anything.

"Our first two contenders: Felicia and Otto!"

The behemoth of a vampire started things off, beating the woman down, but in the end Felicia broke his neck with a savage cry. Marcel watched from the balcony above with an impressed and entertained grin on his face.

"Damn, girl! Not bad!"

Felicia spread her arms wide, bowing jokingly. All the cheer came to an abrupt halt when Klaus seemingly entered from nowhere and snapped the young vampire's neck. The -now silent- vampires looked upwards to see what Marcel's reaction would be.

"Good evening! I'd like a word." The faux pleasantness in the hybrid's tone rang out throughout the area, but Marcel could hear the anger in his sire's voice, and see it on his face.

But he didn't really care for Klaus' mood at the moment. After realising that he was responsible for setting Thierry up, and that he had lied to him about his residence –not to mention the werewolf living with him!- Marcel was all out of favours when it came to the Mikaelsons.

"What do you think you're doing?" Marcel glared at his sire, his voice stern.

"It appears that we've interrupted a collection of filthy amateurs." Several nightwalkers murmured in shock and fear as Elijah walked through the crowd, towards his brother.

The Original hybrid alone would be impossible to defeat, but with Elijah there too…it was unthinkable.

"We've come here for the girl. Give her to us, or we kill everyone here... starting with you."

Klaus sent Marcel a challenging look, but all he got in return was the same stern expression as before.

"You two got a lot of nerve, coming into _my_ home and making demands." Klaus growled through a fake smile at Marcel's own nerve.

" _Your_ home, is it?"

"The girl. I will not ask again." Elijah ignored his brother. He cared little for the competition between sire and protégé, he just wanted Hayley and the baby safe.

"I assume you're talking about Hayley? Yay high," Marcel held up a hand, roughly showing her height. "Dark hair, bitchy attitude? Who is she, anyway?" He gave them a small smile, enjoy the fact that he had obviously found a weakness. Klaus didn't miss a beat in replying. In fact, Marcel thought he replied a little _too_ fast.

"She's an old friend. You know how sentimental I am about old friends." Klaus' tone was taunting once again, and Marcel leaned forward against the railing as he replied.

"Well, I ain't got her." He smiled and pointed at the hybrid knowingly. "And before you start whining, I did pay her a little visit earlier tonight. I was feeling nostalgic, so I took a trip out to the plantation where I used to be a slave." Klaus and Elijah watched the vampire in anger, knowing that if they didn't like what came out of Marcel's mouth next, he'd be dead by the end of the night.

"And, imagine my surprise when I realized that the Original family of vampires had taken up residence." He continued to smile throughout the sarcastic words, and he looked forward to informing them that he had nothing to do with her absence. They would surely panic, and he was glad. They had caused him more than enough problems since their arrival.

"Your girl, Hayley, answered the door, we exchanged hellos, that was it. You don't believe me? Look around. Hell, I'll even help you find her. But the question that I'd ask is…if Hayley isn't here, then where is she?"

Klaus snarled at his protégé, while Elijah's eyes narrowed. That was a good question indeed.

Eventually they had come to an understanding and Marcel agreed to allow the witch, Sabine, to use a locator spell to find Hayley. The witch was working her magic (no pun intended) while the two Originals watched Marcel walk into the courtyard.

The younger vampire now found himself answering a late phone call. The ID said it was Davina and his brows furrowed when he read how late it was. Why would she be calling now?

"Hey, D. What's-" but before he could ask, Davina's frantic voice interrupted him.

" _Marcel, I need you to come here right now. Something's wrong and I can't-"_

"Woah, woah, woah! Breathe, D!" His brows furrowed in concern, wondering what in the world could scare the young witch so much. "Ok, now start again…what's wrong?"

He heard her take a deep breath before she started talking once more, this time calmer.

" _It's Addie. She went out to the store and said she'd only be gone for an hour…she's not back yet, and I tried using a locator spell but it's **not** working! Something's blocking it._ "

Panic seized him for a moment, but he stopped to think and realised that she could just be taking a little longer because of a delay. It didn't mean that she was missing…she was fine…right?

"Relax, Davina. I'm sure she's fine, she probably just got held up."

Davina responded instantly, her tone solemn.

" _Marcel…she said she'd be back in an hour…that was nine hours ago_."

His face was blank, and the grip on his phone tightened. But he had to remain calm for Davina.

"D, I want you to relax and get some rest. I'll find her. Hell, I'll send out every vampire I have until she's found, ok?"

Davina sighed impatiently, knowing that she wouldn't be able to rest until her sister was found. " _Ok…I-I'll try. Just…please find her_."

"You got it, sweetheart. Goodnight."

He didn't wait for a reply before he hung up, anger flooding his senses as an idea hit him.

Klaus and Elijah were sitting down when Marcel marched over to them. They were surprised by the anger on the young vampire's face, and Klaus let a pleased smirk slip onto his features when he noticed Marcel's displeasure.

"What? You think I took your girl, so you take one of mine? Is that how this works? 'Cause that's not gonna fly, I want her back."

Both Elijah and Klaus raised their brows in surprise, sharing a look. Marcel had rarely addressed them with so much anger before, knowing that he was severely outmatched against either of them, let alone both.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about." As usual, Elijah's words were spoken calmly, but he too was wondering just what had gotten Marcel so riled up.

Marcel released a short and mocking laugh, growing more and more impatient by the second.

"Look, I get it. You're mad because your little girlfriend skipped town... _fine_." He spread his arms out with a look of understanding on his face. "But this has nothing to do with me, and more importantly, it has nothing to do with Addie. So I'm going to say it one more time. Give her back to me."

The mention of the young woman's name had Klaus leaning forward in his seat and the pleased smirk was gone, something Elijah didn't miss. Klaus entwined his fingers together as his elbows rested on his knees.

"Are you saying that you've lost your little witch, Marcel?" Marcel simply gave him a stern and accusing look in return, making Klaus chuckle humorlessly. "And of course, it must have been us! Apparently, everything is always is."

" _Niklaus_."

Klaus calmed somewhat at his brother's warning, but they both knew that Elijah really had no power over his actions. He merely wanted to see what Elijah would have to say on the matter.

"Marcel, I assure you that we played no part in Adelie's disappearance."

If Klaus had been the one to say it, Marcel would have remained skeptical. But the fact that Elijah had done so, was even worse. He was partially hoping that the Originals _had_ taken her, at least that way he'd know where she was…now he had absolutely no idea. Karma was a real bitch. Moments ago he was reveling in the knowledge that this was how the Originals were feeling. Now? Not so much.

His eyes flickered between the two Originals for a moment, and he release an annoyed sigh before marching towards Sabine.

"I need you to try a different locator spell." Sabine was currently in the process of the one required to find Hayley, and she went to protest but Marcel shook his head before growling. " _Now_."

If it were up to her, she'd be finding the young Claire. She had met Addie before, and she was a sweet girl. She didn't even know the werewolf girl, and she had no reason to want to find her before Addie. After her vision, she'd hope that the girl was long gone.

That didn't please Elijah very much, and the Original stood from his seat and approached the witch and vampire with a stern look.

"She's finding Hayley."

Marcel looked at him with a mocking smile, but Elijah could see the panic and anger in them. It wasn't enough to deter him though, Hayley was his priority.

"I don't give a damn. These witches answer to _me_ , and she'll do as I say. The sooner she does, the sooner you get your girl back."

The two stood toe to toe, and Klaus cocked an amused brow at the display.

"Well then, she'd better hurry up."

Elijah froze and looked to his brother in disbelief. He was _allowing_ this?

Sabine swallowed hard, taking Klaus' words as an approval, and she looked to Marcel.

"I'll need something personal. Something linked to her, or something that belongs to her…"

She trailed off as Marcel clenched his jaw in thought. He didn't have anything of hers in his possession. Elijah could clearly see this, and knew that if Marcel didn't find something quickly, it would only prolong the time in which Hayley was missing.

He sighed silently, pulling up his sleeve and walking closer to the witch. He knew it was a long shot but it was worth a try.

"What are you doing?"

Marcel's confusion was mirrored by Klaus, who watched in masked surprise as his brother bit into his wrist before holding it over an empty scotch glass that sat on the witch's table.

"She fed me her blood. I do believe there is a small possibility that some remains in my system."

Klaus' jaw clenched at the revelation, and Marcel shook his head, stunned.

"Wait a minute…she did _what?!_ "

Elijah simply ignored the barked question, and slid the glass over to the witch, before readjusting the sleeve over his newly healed wrist.

He quirked a brow at Sabine, nodding slightly towards the glass across from her.

"Try it."

She swallowed dryly once more, and hesitantly reached for the glass with a shaky hand. Marcel flashed to her side as soon as she released a loud gasp. Her eyes clenched together and a pained expression covered her features as she cried out. Apparently she wouldn't even need to do a spell, if the vision was anything to go by.

Klaus had moved towards them, curiosity filling him as all three men stared at her in varying levels of concern.

Klaus himself wasn't very concerned for her, but he was slightly concerned about what she was seeing. Elijah frowned, hoping that this vision wasn't related to the elder Claire that had shown him kindness…obviously there was plenty of pain involved, and he wouldn't wish that upon the young woman. Marcel was almost losing his mind at the thoughts running through it.

With a final gasp, Sabine's eyes shot open and she blinked the moisture away rapidly.

"What is it? Did you find her? Is she hurt?"

Sabine slowly turned her head to look at Marcel.

"I don't exactly know where, but she's in the Bayou. She…"

She clamped her eyes shut, remembering the feeling that she had channeled. Her face crumpled slightly, and she sniffled lightly. That only made Marcel worry more, and Elijah was surprised to hear his brother ask the next question, while Marcel called out for Diego.

" _She_ -what? Is she hurt?"

He wouldn't admit it, but there was something about the elder Claire that drew his attention. And it wasn't just her appearance, despite what Marcel probably believed.

Sabine took a moment to compose herself and looked back up to Marcel as Diego approached him.

"Marcel, find her. _Quickly_."

With a determined nod, the 'Vampire King' turned to Diego and started barking orders. Every day-walker was to go with Diego into the Bayou and find the girl. As soon as they found her, they'd call Marcel. He would be searching around the border, just in case she headed home.

Either way, they'd find her. They had to.

* * *

Klaus was beyond pissed as he marched away from his ass of a brother, and the wolf that was carrying his unborn child. The nerve of them! To accuse him of such a thing. He honestly thought Elijah knew him better than that, but the fool was so obsessed with the wolf and child, that he'd put them before anyone else. Klaus didn't even know why he bothered talking any more…it's not like they believed a word he said anyway. He hoped the bloody bite he had given Elijah hurt like hell, and he smirked when he remembered that it _did._

After Sabine had roughly located Hayley's whereabouts, Klaus and Elijah had trekked it through the Bayou in search of her. Eventually Klaus stumbled upon the familiar scent of Tyler Lockwood, and after a slight scuffle, he let the boy go and met up with his brother and Hayley at a small cabin.

He just couldn't understand the level of stupidity required to believe Tyler Lockwood –of all bloody people- over him. He was a bitter little child who hated Klaus, granted, he did kill his mother and ruin most of the good things he had going for him in his life (semantics). It was only natural that he would try to return that favour, and what better way to do that than turning his own family against him.

But it was ok. Klaus was used to being the villain. In fact, he preferred it…it was easier when everyone had the lowest possible expectations of him. It meant that he could get away with doing whatever he needed to do, no matter how unspeakable, simply because it was expected of him.

He was snapped out of his bitter thoughts by shouts in the distance. He knew it couldn't be Elijah or Hailey, because it was in the entirely opposite direction from where he had left them.

He silently sped towards the sound of a commotion, and immediately recognised a particular voice -Diego. He hid his body behind a tree a little further away, but he could still clearly see and hear what was happening in front of him. Apparently the six other vampires in the area had been too distracted to pay attention to their surroundings, and he took full advantage of the lapse in their focus.

"Addie! Hey, hey, hey…it's alright. I gotcha, baby."

Diego had knelt down beside a body that Klaus would have never identified as the beautiful young woman that had peaked his curiosity over the few months he had been in New Orleans. The inner-circle man looked terrified, and for good reason. At least they had finally found her.

The body was shaking so hard and fast it might as well have been vibrating. The only sound other than the crunching of dried leaves beneath the convulsing body, was the strained and wheezing breath leaving it. Her eyelids were clenched shut so tightly, it was only too obvious that she was in pain.

Klaus' eyes widened in shock as he took in the sight of her. Her normally tanned skin was as pale as his own, but that wasn't why it stood out. It seemed as if every vein in her body had been drained of blood and filled with ink. They covered every inch of skin. Her arms, legs, face. Everything.

Her head was lolled sideways in his direction, and he had to force himself to blink when he felt his eyes go dry from staring too long. He hadn't know her that well, but she intrigued him, and he couldn't wrap his head around what was happening before his eyes.

Diego stared at his friend in shock. The twigs and leaves in her hair, the dirt on her bright yellow clothing, and the unnatural veins protruding from her skin. He didn't know what to do…he didn't know what the hell had happened to her, but he knew she was hurting. A lot. He needed to help her, and he needed to tell Marcel.

"Call Marcel. Tell him we found her, and that we're on our way." He instructed one of the vampires behind him, who nodded and obliged.

Diego looked back down to the gasping girl, knowing that any type of movement would probably hurt her, but they couldn't leave her there.

"Addie, you're gonna be ok. I promise you. But I need to move you, and that's probably gonna hurt…" he stopped talking when he realised that she wasn't paying him any attention. So he did the only thing he could think of, and bit into his wrist before gently tilting her head to face him.

Her eyes were clamped shut, but her mouth was already open while she gasped for air, so it would be relatively easy to give her the blood. The moment enough had been given to her, the vampires in the clearing seemed to still in anticipation. She had stopped shaking and for a moment they sighed in relief. If Marcel had seen this, he'd go on a rampage.

Even Klaus seemed to release a breath he'd been holding in, curious to see whether it would work. His brows shot up when Diego staggered back on his knees. Even though the darkness of her veins had lessened, something had caught him off-guard.

Diego's tense shoulders relaxed when Addie stilled, and he honestly thought she'd be as good as new after that. He hadn't anticipated her eyes finally snapping open, and what he saw was enough to make him recoil. The usually pale grey was hidden, caged beneath identical black veins that covered both her sclera and iris.

As soon as her eyes opened, her body was overcome with violent coughs. She arched off of the floor with the strength of each cough, and Diego was quick to push her onto her side when he realised the problem, not wanting her to choke.

Now facing him, Klaus watched the young woman choke on Diego's blood, as her body rejected it. He found himself staring at her once again, brows furrowing as he observed the nightmarish eyes looking directly at him. But that's all they were doing. Looking, not _seeing_. Her face crumpled in pain and she gave a tortured groan. He didn't know if it was because of the sound, or because she was staring right at him, but Klaus had trouble keeping himself rooted to the spot. He clenched both his jaw and fists, never breaking eye contact with the struggling woman.

"Shit. I need to get her to Marcel, we're gonna need witches. Lots of 'em."

"He's on his way." The vampire who had called the man in question informed him.

Diego was rarely scared, he was a vampire, after all. Addie may have been a witch, but above all else, she was his friend. He trusted her, he protected her, and right now…he was failing her. And that scared him. What scared him even more, was how Marcel would react to this.

"Addie, I'm gonna move you now, ok? Just hang in there." His tone softened, and he hoped that she could understand him.

Diego placed an arm beneath her knees and the other beneath her shoulders, wincing at the whimpering that followed. The whimpering only got louder as Diego lifted her from the ground, and the rest of the day-walkers shifted nervously when the previously sunny sky was darkened by rain clouds.

Addie couldn't see. She couldn't hear. She couldn't feel anything but pain, so when she managed to somehow feel unfamiliar arms wrapped around her, she panicked, wanting whoever it was away from her.

Klaus' eyes drifted from the girl in Diego's arms, to the newly overcast sky when the familiar grumbling of thunder sounded, before returning to her form with a small smirk on his face. This certainly was an interesting turn of events.

He could see the panic take over, and almost stumbled back when wisps of darkness shot out from the shaking body and knocked the vampires in the clearing back off their feet. Even Diego was sent flying while her body landed on the ground in a heap.

It was in that moment that the 'Vampire King' of New Orleans decided to make his appearance, and he shot straight over to Addie with concern on his face. Klaus had imagined how Marcel would react to such a scene, but his true reaction was nothing he had expected. His concern melted away into understanding and he nodded slightly as if he had accomplished something.

"She did it…" he had said the words under his breath, but Klaus had heard them clearly.

"Hey, sweetheart…you're ok. I promise, it'll be over soon." His tone was gentle as he passed a soothing hand over her hair, stroking it as if she were a child. "I'm gonna take you home now, ok? You're not gonna hurt me, are you?" His eyes scanned the vampires stumbling onto their feet around him.

This time it was Marcel who tried to pick her up, and he stilled when he heard her groan in pain, not wanting to end up like Diego had.

"Hey, hey, hey…it's alright. It's me. It's Marcel, I'm not gonna hurt you anymore, pretty lady."

"G…?" Despite the coarseness of her voice, Marcel gave her a small smile, glad that she had recognised him.

"That's right, sweetheart, it's G. I'm taking you home now, ok?" Her small nod was all the encouragement he needed, and he was out of the clearing in the blink of an eye.

Diego and the remaining vampires shared a confused look, wondering what the hell had just happened, before they followed after their sire. They were sure that he would be frantic at the sight of her, but he had acted as if it were completely normal.

Klaus on the other hand, came out from behind the tree and slowly walked into the clearing. He had so many thoughts racing through his mind.

It looked like the little secret Marcel was keeping from him, was finally coming to light. The witch wasn't useless…not at all. But what had Marcel done to her? His words echoed in Klaus' mind.

 _"She did it…I'm not gonna hurt you **anymore**." _

_Anymore_. Obviously he had been responsible for her… _condition_. But Klaus wanted to know how he had managed to do such a thing to her, especially considering that his other witch –Davina- would likely be able to tell if her sister was on the receiving end of a spell.

His hands were clasped behind his back as he paced the clearing in thought. He'd figure it out eventually, he just had to be patient. His eyes caught a glint of gold in the dirt as he turned to leave, and his brows furrowed when he approached it. His look of interest morphed into a sly grin when he recognised the ruby ring he had seen her wear at the gala. He inspected it for a moment and pocketed it for later.

He'd see her soon enough.

* * *

It was the next morning by the time Addie came to. Marcel had kept an eye on her the entire night, watching as the darkness receded from her veins and her skin regained its usual hue.

He called Davina and let her know that Addie had been found, and that she was fine. The younger witch insisted on seeing her sister, but Marcel was against it. Not only did he not want Davina finding out about the death of Agnes and her sister's new power, but he also didn't know how Addie would react when she awoke. Needless to say, he was grateful for the distraction Josh was providing.

After finding out that he had been compelled by Klaus to spy for him, Marcel had taken the youngster to Davina and told her to wipe away the Original's compulsion. It gave Davina something else to think about, and allowed his attention to remain on her sister and his plan to finally trap Klaus.

He had conspired against the hybrid with Rebekah, and they had Josh tell Klaus that Marcel was in possession of one of his daggers. All they had to do now, was wait for Klaus to turn up at the compound, and they would finally be able to rid themselves of him. It gave Marcel a hopeful feeling, knowing that he could finally be carefree when it came to his sire.

Addie on the other hand, had been in a foul mood…which was understandable. But Marcel hadn't been prepared for her snappiness, or her short words. She would simply nod or shake her head, and if words were required she'd make sure to use as few as possible. He was slightly relieved when she finally decided to initiate conversation.

"Do you know what happened?" She cleared her throat after hearing how coarse her voice sounded, and looked to the vampire sitting in the armchair on the other side of the room.

Marcel stood up from his seat, just as she slid out of bed to stretch her limbs. She noticed that someone had taken the time to redress her into some loose running shorts and a baggy grey sweater.

"Nah. I have no idea, Ads."

She stared at him for a moment, frowning subtly when she heard something that Marcel seemed to miss.

 _Liar._

The whispering voice was foreign to her, but she listened to it nonetheless.

"You're lying."

Marcel's expression did well to not show his surprise, but he could easily see from the anger on her face that there would be no way of deny her claim. He sighed in defeat, closing his eyes for a brief moment before finding her hard gaze.

"Addie, just let me explain-"

"What did you do?" Her temper was barely restrained, and she knew that he had done something wrong. She knew what spells were like, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that she had been a victim of one. The question was: what did the spell to her?

He stayed silent, searching for the right words to say. But that was enough to set Addie over the edge.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!" She didn't know where the anger had come from. She had never yelled at Marcel before, but she couldn't contain it. She had to know what happened, and she hated that he was lying to her. What hurt even more, was the fact that only her sister could have been the one to cast it…so much for no lies or secrets.

Marcel's reply was instant, his own anger rising as when the light bulb of the bedside table lamp shattered.

"I BROKE THE BARRIER, OK?!" His own yell matched hers in volume and anger, the stress of the day before finally getting the better of him. He watched with a clenched jaw and narrowed eyes, as her own anger evaporated from her features, leaving a blank mask. He could work with anger, but he had no idea how to deal with indifference.

Marcel sighed sadly, running a hand over his head and rubbing the back of his neck. His tense shoulders slackened, his own anger replaced by guilt. He knew she would react badly to the news, but he had hoped that he would have more time to ease her into the idea. Obviously that wasn't going to happen, and he'd have to take the brunt of her anger.

"Look, Ads…things are getting out of control with Klaus." His tone turned imploring as he continued, and he walked forward to place a hand on her shoulder. "But with your power we can-"

He abruptly stopped when she harshly pushed his hand off of her, and looked at her in surprise.

"So you want to use me? You want to use me, like you use my little sister!" It wasn't a question, because she knew it was true, but Marcel didn't see it that way. He simply thought that they could work _together_. If they did this together, New Orleans would be safe for all of them, and they could live without fear.

But he had instantly noted the newfound anger that had warped his friend's personality, from the moment she woke up. He easily recognised the lack of control. Her temper and overall emotions were getting the best of her, and he hoped that the same couldn't be said for her power…though the state of the lamp said otherwise.

"Addie, that's not-" Again, he was interrupted before he could explain himself.

"Did you even stop to think for a minute, what this could do to _me_?" His gaze dropped to the floor, and she had her answer.

"I could have _died_ , Marcel! How co-operative do you think Davina would be then, huh?"

The sneered words hit home, and he hadn't even considered the possibility of her death. What would have happened? Davina would have been distraught. She'd kill anyone involved in her sister's death…including him. But more importantly, they'd have lost Addie for good.

"I know I messed up, but Ads, you don't understand…Klaus is gonna-"

"Is that all you care about? You go on and on about the Originals like they're the worst thing to happen to New Orleans…but newsflash, Marcel, they haven't done anything wrong!" He wanted to refute that, but she kept going before he could get a word in.

"And while you're so busy focusing on taking Klaus down, you seem to have forgotten something…"

His brows raised slightly, and his eyes drifted to her own darkened ones.

"You promised to make the witches pay. _That_ was our deal. Davina keeps them in line, you make them pay. You're not doing a very good job of it, so until that's dealt with I don't even want to look at you."

 _Menedek qual suurentaa._

Before he could even blink, the loud crunch of a neck snapping echoed through the room, and Addie stepped over his fallen body to make for the door. It was a spell she had read over a million times, but she had never been strong enough to perform it. The only thing she could really do in her spare time was read through grimoires…even if she couldn't use magic, she liked knowing about it, and the different spells out there. It had helped her feel useful, knowing that she could suggest and explain spells to her sister even if she couldn't perform them.

But that wasn't a problem anymore.

She needed to get out of there, and she had used her knowledge to her advantage.

As soon as she managed to leave the Abattoir, the guilt and sadness flooded her. She didn't know why she had reacted in such a way. It was never like her to get so angry without hearing an explanation, but she figured that it had something to do with her newfound power.

Addie knew that she couldn't go on like that. The risk of harming someone was far too great if she didn't learn to control her temper and new power. So she'd need help…and lots of it!

The only problem was that there was no one that could help her. The witches would kill her, the vampires would take her back to Marcel, and her sister was out of the question.

It was her fault that this had all happened in the first place, and the anger she held for Marcel was easily passed on to her sister as well. No…it'd be a while before she could forgive Davina for this. Not only did she go behind her back to perform the spell, but there was no telling what the spell unleashed in Addie.

So that only left one other person she could think of. The one who had promised to help Davina learn control as well…

She needed to find Elijah.

* * *

After their _delightful_ breakfast, Rebekah had left Klaus alone. She had a meeting with Marcel and his lackeys to get to after all. Klaus on the other hand, was planning his next move against Marcel. He wasn't a fool, he knew that Rebekah clearly cared about Marcel, but she knew what would be at stake if she were to go against her brother. Little did he know of her real plans for him that night…

He had found himself painting for the first time in what felt like years, when a quiet knock sounded from the door downstairs.

He pursed his lips, wondering who could possibly be on his doorstep. Elijah and Rebekah wouldn't have bothered knocking –especially the former, who was most likely in no shape to be up and about. It was unlikely that Marcel would be visiting him at the plantation, and he definitely hadn't called for Cami.

However, as he neared the door he could clearly smell Marcel's scent…but it was mixed with something else.

His brows shot up when he swung the door open, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." His eyes locked onto the familiar grey that had been tainted the previous day. "What can I do for you, love?"

He gave her a quick once-over, and though she was dressed in what he guessed was one of Marcel's sweaters (judging by the scent) and a simple pair of shorts, it didn't do anything to lessen her appeal. It was a massive improvement from the state she had been in the day before. Pain was something she didn't wear very well, in Klaus' opinion.

Addie's tongue darted out to lick her lips nervously, and she played with the hem of her oversized sweater absentmindedly. She had been walking on eggshells after she left the Abattoir, not wanting to accidentally lose control.

Then there was the fact that she kept hearing that unfamiliar whisper, as if someone was talking right beside her ear. It was the only reason she had managed to find the Original residence in the first place. The voice was a guide, and despite the fact that she was unaccustomed to it, she decided to trust it. And it lead her here.

"Klaus. Hi."

She really shouldn't have been surprised to see him here, it was his home after all. But she was surprised nonetheless, and quickly schooled her features into a small smile.

A silence stretched between them, and he cocked an amused brow, still waiting for her to reply to his question. She seemed to catch on a moment later.

"Oh, um…I was wondering if Elijah was home…"

His smirk faltered at her response, irritation eating at him. _Of course_ she'd be looking for Elijah. He was _everyone's_ knight in shining armor! Before he could offer what he was sure would be a rude response, it was her turn to surprise him.

"But if you're not busy…" she took in a deep breath and wrung her hands as she trailed off, not knowing how to ask such a thing of him.

Klaus didn't allow his smugness to show, and his previous irritation was once again replace by amusement. It was obvious she needed something from him, and depending on her request, he would most likely oblige. It would be quite worth having the young witch in his debt.

Addie released a defeated breath, deciding to just get to the point.

"I need your help."

She almost instantly regretted the words, the moment the familiar wolfish grin came forward. She almost scowled at his dimples, knowing that he was really going to enjoy making her repay him for any favours.

"Well, why didn't you say so, love?"

He held the door open wider, holding his arm out in a gesture for her to enter. She glanced at him warily as she slipped past him, and gave him an eyeroll when she noticed his smug smirk.

He would bet that Marcel had no idea that she was there, and the fact that she had willingly sought out an Original for help was reassuring. Perhaps she'd be easier to take from Marcel than he originally thought.

She came to an abrupt stop a few feet from the door, not knowing where to go, and unwilling to barge in like she owned the place. Klaus marched past her as she let her eyes wander around the beautiful interior, and he glanced back at her over his shoulder, letting her know that he wanted her to follow him.

He led her into the spacious living room that was furnished with things that were far older than Addie herself. Once again her gaze drifted around the room, curiously taking in the décor, before settling on the Original hybrid.

Klaus eyed her with a small smile as he sat with his arms thrown along the back of the plush couch. She was a curious little thing, that was for sure. But then again, according to the file Josh had put together, she was a scholar…much like Elijah. She liked knowing things, and that was something Klaus intended to take advantage of.

"Please." He gestured to the sofa opposite him, and she did as he suggested, smiling in thanks.

Klaus observed her for a moment as she shifted awkwardly, wondering how one night could so drastically change her appearance. When he had last seen her, she was writhing in pain on the damp Bayou ground, barely coherent and covered in black veins. Now she sat before him as if nothing had happened at all, and yet he could see the change in her. He could tell by her twitchy behaviour that she was on edge, yet he knew she wasn't scared…well, she wasn't scared _of him_.

No, but she was impatient. She wanted to talk. Get it out of her system, and ask him for whatever help she needed. If his assumption was correct, she was depending on him. The witches couldn't help her, she had obviously abandoned Marcel, and for some reason, her sister was a no-no too.

"So…what's this about then?"

Addie leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and entwining her fingers together.

"Ok, first I need you to promise me that this stays between us."

She gave him a pointed look, and his brows inched upwards in amusement. He decided he'd humour her, and he too leaned forward, mimicking her posture.

"Very well, love. You have my word."

He was about a foot away from her, and she eyed him for a moment, judging his sincerity. When she saw no traces of a lie on his face, she nodded slightly before sighing. _Where to begin?_

"Ok, well, this is kind of a long story…When Marcel first took us in, I ended up trusting him…and because of that, I told him something that I realise I shouldn't have told him." She toyed with the sleeve of her sweater nervously, wondering if she should really be telling Klaus this information. But she needed his help, and he had to know _what_ he was helping with. Not to mention the fact that it was only a matter of time before news spread between the vampires. Soon enough, everyone would know what she was anyway.

Despite his impatience and curiosity to know more, he didn't want to force it out of her, so he simply stayed silent.

"I didn't tell anyone. Not even my sister. But I trusted Marcel too much and now…" She shook her head sadly, still disbelieving of the fact that the two people she trusted more than anyone, were the only ones that let her down in the end.

Realising that her host was waiting in anticipation, she decided to just get it over with. _Like a Band-Aid, just pull that sucker right off,_ she thought _._

"When I was 15 my mom suppressed my powers." Klaus' face was blank, his mind reminding him of a similar event in his own past.

"That's why I've never been able to do things that other witches can do. Klaus, I…"

 _Tell him._

The voice hadn't mislead her yet, so she did as she was told.

"I don't have a connection to nature. At all."

Klaus' brows furrowed for a moment, before evening out in realization. His face showed nothing of his inner thoughts, as they flew through his mind.

Oh she was special indeed. This was why Marcel was so protective. This was what the younger vampire was desperate to hide. And more importantly, this was exactly what he had just _failed_ to keep from Klaus.

"You're a dark witch."

Her gaze dropped to the floor at his words, and she was so exposed that Klaus could read her easily.

"And you're ashamed of that." Her eyes met his own, and he could see that he was right. "Why?"

She let out a small humourless chuckle.

"It's not exactly natural…the witches don't approve of the darkness."

"I'm not exactly natural either, love." She smiled a little at his words, even if he hadn't meant to do so, they had somewhat comforted her. Knowing that she wasn't the only _'thing'_ out there that the witches didn't approve of, made her feel a bit better.

"In my experience, witches care very little for anyone that's not of their own kind. You'd be best to avoid them altogether."

He leaned back into the couch, his eyes still trained on her as she nodded in understanding. He could see that it wasn't simply a mindless nod. No, she was actually determined to heed his advice.

"I know. I can't trust them, and apparently I can't trust Marcel either…that's why I'm here. I want to know if I can trust you."

Klaus cocked a brow, not expecting her to admit such a thing. He was sure that she would have killed anyone who threatened Marcel, but the anger in her eyes at the mere mention of the younger vampire's name told him that had changed. Not to mention the fact that his own _family_ didn't trust him…why on earth would she want such a thing? Of course she couldn't trust him!

"I should probably tell you the rest of the story, huh?"

And with his attention on her, she launched into an explanation of the previous day and all that had occurred. She told him of the memory she relived the night he had saved her, she told him of how she trusted Marcel and how he had betrayed her, she told him the suspicions she had about her sister's involvement, and she told him how she had broken Marcel's neck and come to visit him. Once she had started, she couldn't seem to stop. It had been a long time since she had anyone to confide in, other than her sister.

"I just feel so much… _something_. I don't know what it is, but I can feel it _all the time_ , and it terrifies me because I know that I can't control it."

Klaus had been silent for a remarkably long time as the young woman spilled information he was sure he shouldn't be hearing. Nevertheless, he welcomed it with an inward grin.

"I'd assume that's your newfound power."

He studied her for a moment as she nodded with furrowed brows. Everything had fallen into place. He knew why Marcel was so protective of her, he knew why she had seemed so powerless when they had first met, and he knew exactly what had happened to her the previous day.

"How about we make a deal, love?"

Addie lifted her gaze from the ancient carpet to his handsome face, and cocked a curious brow.

Klaus clasped his hands together like a true businessman and looked at her confidently.

"I'll help you." She perked up at his words. "I'll help you control your powers, I'll help you break free of Marcel's hold, and I'll even protect you as promised during our second meeting…"

She narrowed her eyes as he gave her a charming grin. If it wasn't for the mischief beneath it, she would have returned it.

"And in return?"

Klaus grin dropped to a smirk, glad to see that she wasn't foolish enough to simply dive in head first without knowing what she was getting herself into.

"In return…I want your loyalty."

She looked at him quizzically, thinking that there was more to it than that.

"You see, love, I have everything I need…except for a willing witch on my side." He sighed in false discontent. "And I have no doubt that you've heard of Marcel's contempt towards me. So, I have to broaden my list of potential allies." He held his hands out in explanation, and she mentally admitted that it seemed like a good deal.

"And well…what better way to do so, than to have you with me?"

Addie mulled it over for a long moment.

So far, despite Marcel's warnings, she had yet to see any of the Originals do anything wrong. In fact, she had only witnessed them do good things. Klaus had saved her life, he had saved Marcel's life, and he offered them freedom. Not to mention the fact that Elijah had both resisted the temptation of her blood (and Davina's), and offered to help her little sister learn control from his own mother's spellbooks.

So no, she didn't really have much in the 'cons' column of the mental list she was preparing. While Marcel was willing to use Addie and Davina whenever he wanted while they remained locked up in an old attic, Klaus had offered to help Addie and in return have her loyalty. That meant that she would no longer answer to Marcel, and that she was free to do as she pleased.

Of course she wasn't foolish enough to think that Klaus wouldn't ask for her assistance every now and then, but at least she would be allowed to actually _live her life_ under his supervision. If Davina chose to do so, she could join them eventually…but right now, Addie was far too angry at the younger girl to even think about talking to her.

It was that same anger that had driven her to snap Marcel's neck. A harsh and unforgiving anger that she hardly had any control over. It was the only thing that kept her from going to see her sister. Knowing that she could potentially lash out at any moment put her on edge, and she wouldn't risk her sister's life, no matter how mad she was. 5 years of suppressed darkness would take a while to control.

Klaus watched the internal battle that was taking place in her head. It was clear that she was weighing her options, but the look on her face showed that she wasn't against the idea of joining him. She wasn't looking for another way, or another excuse…she was simply deciding if it was what she truly wanted.

"Ok, I'll do it."

Well, that was relatively easy.

"I'm going to need your word, love." He smirked at her challengingly, knowing that she was far too much like Elijah to break her word once she gave it.

She smiled slightly at his expression, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Alright then…Klaus, you have my word. I'll help you do whatever you need to do, as long as you keep your own promise." Her words were spoken with sincerity and Klaus' lips tugged upwards slightly in a victorious smile.

"It's a deal then."

He slapped both hands on his knees, before leaning on them to push up onto his feet and walk towards the door. Addie could tell by the determination in his stride that he was going somewhere.

"Hey, wait…where are you going?"

Klaus simply sped upstairs and into his room before Addie could even blink, and when he returned a second later, he was pushing an arm through the coat he had retrieved.

" _We_ are going to pay our little friend, Marcel, a visit."

Addie tensed slightly, knowing that the younger vampire would probably be pretty mad at her.

"Um, I'm not sure he'd want to see me right now."

Klaus looked back at her with a smirk. "He won't hurt you, love. We have a deal, remember?"

She rolled her eyes at his smug expression, but was a grateful to have his protection nonetheless. Though, only time would tell if she would really need it.

They made their way out into the night, driving to the compound steadily. When they arrived, Klaus looked to the young woman in the passenger seat, his eyes narrowing slightly in thought.

"I want you to wait here until I say so."

Her brows shot up in disbelief. "What? Why? I thought-"

He shook his head impatiently, cutting her off in order to save time.

"Marcel currently has something of mine in his possession. I wish to retrieve it, and if he sees that you've had a change of heart, he'll most likely try to kill me. 'Try' being the key word." He almost scoffed at the thought.

He spoke of his own death as casually as if he were discussing the weather, but she couldn't fault the logic behind his thinking. Marcel was always looking to one up the Original, and he'd be beyond pissed when he found out about the deal they made.

"Ok, fine. But what if you get hurt?"

The fact that she was genuinely concerned about his well-being was flattering, but he simply chuckled at the question.

"Don't worry about me, love. I'll handle it."

With that said, Klaus opened the car door, lightly slamming it shut before making his way into the compound.

It was dark when he entered, and quiet jazz music could be heard as he stopped in the centre of the dimmed courtyard and looked around. It was deserted, just like Josh had said it would be.

"Klaus."

The familiar voice of his protégé drew his attention, and he turned around to face Marcel, speaking lowly as he did so.

"You've been avoiding my calls."

Marcel's face remained passive, he noted the danger in his sire's tone, but there would be no backing off tonight.

"Little pissed off lately."

Klaus inwardly smirked, wondering just how much of his anger was directed at him, and how much was directed at his newest recruit.

Marcel was more than a 'little' pissed. He had sent his guys to look for Addie, and they couldn't find her anywhere. Davina was nagging the hell out of him, wondering where her sister was, and to top it all off, he was mad that the elder Claire had _snapped his neck_ in the first place.

Granted, he kinda deserved it. But that wasn't the point. The Addie he knew, would have _never_ done something like that, no matter how angry she became.

And now he had to deal with his pain-in-the-ass of a sire.

"Apologies for my behavior can come later. You have something of mine. I want it back."

Just as Klaus had finished speaking, Marcel pulled the dagger out of the inner pocket of his jacket, looking rather self-satisfied as he held it up between his thumb and fore-finger.

"Sorry, but I can't do that." His tone showed that he wasn't sorry at all, and Klaus watched as his sister seemingly came out of nowhere and took the dagger that Marcel held out to her.

"What is this?" He glared at Rebekah, knowing full well that she actually had the nerve to betray him.

"Apologies for your behavior?" She raised her brows in disbelief. "You don't apologize, Nik. You just act. I've had enough. _We_ have had enough." The finality in her words drew a condescending smile from her brother, and Klaus walked towards them slowly.

"Look at you. Finally in possession of the one thing that can take you down. How does it feel?"

Rebekah didn't miss a beat in her response. "Great."

Marcel brought a hand to his mouth and whistled loudly as the siblings stared each other down. The noise called forth twenty or so vampires, and Klaus looked around himself, unimpressed.

"So this is it?" He held his arms out in question. "The _evil bastard_ Klaus has gone too far, must be punished. And by his own sibling, nonetheless." He pointed to Rebekah mockingly.

"How positively biblical. And you, Marcel, is this-" he gestured to the vampires around him with a chuckle "-your idea of a hit? I taught you better than this paltry excuse for a take-down. Do you think you can subdue _me_ with _this_!?" What started off as a calm sentence escalated to an angry yell by the end of his question.

How dare Marcel insult him like this. How dare Rebekah even think about going against him. Were they truly so foolish as to think that they stood a chance at all?

"No. But I think I can with this." Marcel smiled sardonically at his sire, before bring his hand up once more and whistling even louder.

Klaus' eyes drifted around the courtyard once more, and he watched as even more of Marcel's pathetic little followers came forward, leaning on the railings of the second storey and entering the courtyard. He looked back to Marcel giving him a more impressed nod.

"Let's end this charade, shall we?" A small smile tugged at the hybrid's lips as he continued in an amplified voice, holding his arms out as he spun in a slow circle and addressed the surrounding vampires.

"Vampires of New Orleans! Do recall that I am an Original. _A hybrid._ I cannot be killed. Eternity is an _awfully_ long time. How long, do you think, Marcel will stay in power?" He pointed to the man in question, who simply gave him a stony look in return.

"What if one of you lot," he pointed his finger around the circle, "were to release me, knowing I will be eternally in your debt? Oh, I would pity those of you who dared to cross me." His tone darkened, promising the harshest of punishments.

"I can assure you, your ends would be _spectacular_." He stared at Diego with his final word, and the young vampire look as if he were restraining himself. It was no secret that he hated the hybrid.

"To borrow a trick from an old friend…" Klaus held up a coin, looking back at Marcel, who wasn't impressed with his sire's display. "Whoever picks up _this coin_ gets to live." He shrugged slightly, showing that it was as simple as that, and dropped the coin onto the ground.

"Now, which of you magnificent bastards wants to join me?"

Marcel stepped forward, addressing his vampires. "Anyone wants that coin, pledge allegiance to Klaus. Take it now. Go ahead. The choice is yours."

The small and mocking smile dropped from Klaus' face when he realised that no one was willing to do so, despite the choice Marcel had given them. Marcel tilted his head slightly as if saying 'what can you do?', when Klaus glared at him.

"Take him."

At Marcel's words, the two vampires standing beside him shot towards Klaus, only to be swiftly dealt with. Klaus adjusted his coat confidently, a smirk on his face as he challengingly held his arms out wide.

Rebekah gulped nervously, watching as two vampires behind Klaus successfully wrapped heavy chains around each of the hybrid's outstretched arms. They tugged him back onto the ground while the vampires around them cheered in approval.

Meanwhile, Addie sat in the car impatiently, he knee bouncing rapidly in nervousness. Why was he taking so long? What was going on in there?

He told her to wait in the car, and she would respect his wishes…but he never said anything about helping him _from_ the car…

 _Ostende mihi. Ostende mihi…_

She closed her eyes, watching as images flashed through her mind. She almost gasped when she realised what was happening. If her assumption was correct, she was observing from Klaus' perspective, and things weren't going so well…at all.

He was strung up, and she watched as vampire after vampire approach him, stabbing, slicing, hurting him in any way possible. She couldn't believe that Marcel was truly allowing them to do such a thing. It was when she caught sight of Marcel's smug face, next to the bitchy blonde that he had claimed was an enemy, that her newfound anger made an appearance.

The asshole was actually enjoying this, and to top it off, he was working with one of the people he told them was a threat. Was he ever going to be honest with her?!

Klaus' cry of pain snapped her back into reality and she scowled when Diego stabbed him harshly, a satisfied look on his face. She had to do something. Anything…

 _Focus. This is child's play…_

The voice was right. She had done this before…draining life had always been the easy part, and even though the distance from her targets was larger, she now had plenty of power to use. She _could_ do this.

Inside the compound, Klaus' head hung limply as anger coursed through him. He lifted his head slowly with a growl, his hybrid features taking over his face for the first time that evening. His anger was so overwhelming that he didn't even show his surprise when the chains that bound him dissolved into nothing but dark wisps.

Marcel and Rebekah didn't miss this, and they watched in both fear and shock as the hybrid went on a rampage, killing anyone he could get his hands on, while others simply seemed to drop dead on their own –desiccated.

Klaus reminded himself to thank the young witch later. She had come in handy after all, and in all honesty, he had doubted how willing she would be to go up against Marcel in the first place. Obviously their former friendship wouldn't be a problem.

He was unstoppable as he made his way back towards the courtyard. Anyone who approached him met a bloody end, with the sound of breaking bones, spilt blood, and his vicious growls echoing through the area.

"Marcel! Come and finish this!"

Hearing the savage yell from his sire, Marcel decided to do the honorable thing and fight alongside his followers. However, before he could do so, Rebekah frantically latched onto his arm.

"No! Take the coin…"

Marcel looked at her like she had two heads, his brows furrowing in both confusion and distaste.

" _What?_ "

"He won't stop until everyone is dead. And he _will_ kill you too. End this. _Pick up the coin_." Marcel looked back to Klaus in understanding, realising that he was fighting a losing battle and watching as Klaus killed vampire after vampire.

" _Enough!"_

Everyone seemed to still at Marcel's yell, and Klaus dropped the body of his most recent kill to the ground. He strolled forward slowly, the beginnings of a smirk playing on his bloodied lips.

Marcel's own face was downcast, showing a variety of emotions that made Klaus even more smug. It served the younger vampire right. Who the bloody hell did he think he was? Challenging him of all people?

"Well, well, well. The great Marcel, self-proclaimed 'king' of New Orleans, bowing before me."

He was referring to the fact that Marcel was still kneeling on the ground, and the younger vampire tossed the coin at Klaus' feet, with his face crumpled in defeat.

"There. I hereby pledge my allegiance to you. You have the keys to my kingdom. It's yours."

Marcel looked to be on the verge of tears, and he sounded it too. Everything he had built, everything he had worked for…gone in a matter of months. Klaus had succeeded, as he always did, and the smile on his face showed just how happy that made him.

* * *

Addie was almost sick when she saw the state of Klaus when he returned to the car. Despite his grin, he looked like an extra from the set of Michael Jackson's 'Thriller'! Though it helped that he had cleaned his face up during his 'loyalty' chat with Marcel.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?"

Klaus shut the car door, turning to look at the wide-eyed girl beside him. She continued to surprise him. How could she genuinely worry about him? No one worried about him. She knew what he was capable of, and she knew what he had done…yet she didn't really seem to care. Perhaps this was what Marcel was speaking of.

"Never better…though you do deserve some praise." He looked at her knowingly, and she quickly shifted her eyes to her lap.

He hadn't noticed it before, but two bulky chains were hanging off of her lap and spilling onto the floor of the car. He cocked an inquisitive brow.

"Oh…uh, well, it was the first thing that came to mind." She gave him a sheepish smile, and he chuckled good-naturedly. At least that answered the question of how she removed the chains from him.

"I suppose I should thank you, I was in a bit of a pinch for a moment there."

She snorted at the understatement, much to Klaus' amusement.

"What was it you said? _'Don't worry about me, love. I'll handle it'_?" She adopted an acceptable English accent, but when her voice dropped to what he assumed was meant to be a 'manly' level, he let out a small but genuine laugh.

"And before you say that's not what you sound like, it totally is. Trust me."

He chuckled yet again, surprising himself with how easily it had managed to slip out of him. "I'll take your word for it, love."

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, as he continued to drive them back to the plantation. He noticed her staring, but he kept the smirk off of his face.

"So, what now?"

Klaus sighed at the question. It wasn't a weary sigh, but an exasperated one. There was so much to do, that he didn't really put much thought into it. He hadn't anticipated the night ending with him regaining the keys to his kingdom, but it was a welcomed change.

" _Now_ , we get some sleep, and in the morning we're moving into our new home."

This caught Addie's attention immediately.

"New home?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"The Abattoir. Well, I suppose it's not really _my_ new home, considering Marcel originally took it from my family…but that's not important at the moment."

The car pulled up just as he finished his sentence, and Addie followed him into the house. He showed her around and gave her a guest room, pointing out his siblings' rooms in the process.

"You're welcome to use anything here. I'm sure Rebekah wouldn't notice if you took a change of clothes."

Addie nodded with a grateful smile, and he took that as a dismissal. But she called out before he could leave her.

"Klaus."

He turned to look at her, brows raised in question.

"I know that I kinda just popped up out of nowhere, and you really didn't need to help me at all if you didn't want to…" She trailed of with a small sigh. "I just want to say thank you. I don't really have anyone else, and I really appreciate the help. So thanks." She nodded awkwardly as he stared at her, unable to discern what he was thinking. She felt her cheeks grow warm under his intense gaze, and decided to make a break for it.

"Goodnight, Klaus."

His eyes never left her as she disappeared within the comfort of her temporary room. It was rare for anyone to genuinely thank him. In fact, he couldn't even remember the last time anyone did so. It seemed as if she was doing a lot of things he hadn't experienced in a while. She had trusted him, defended him, and even made him laugh. _What was she?_

"Good night, Mélanie." He whispered to the wooden door between them.

* * *

When morning finally arrived, Klaus was up early. He could hear the steady heartbeat coming from upstairs, signaling that Addie was still asleep –not that he expected her to be up so early, after their late arrival in the night.

But she wasn't the only one in the house. He had known the exact moment his traitorous sister stepped foot into the house, and he could even hear Elijah's car in the distance.

He stood beside one of the many windows, though the curtains were hardly open, and fiddled with the dagger in his hand. His jaw clenched when his sister decided to finally gather enough courage to confront him.

"Elijah's home. There's only one dagger. Which one of us will you be punishing today?" He could hear the fear in her tone, no matter how hard she tried to mask it beneath her snide words.

"I contemplated a game of eenie-meenie-miney-moe." He sped away from the window, holding his sister in a headlock with the dagger in his right hand pointed at her throat.

"You betrayed me. _My own sister!_ " The hurt in his growled yell was clear for all to here, but before it could escalate, his brother decided to make an appearance.

"Niklaus, don't you dare!"

Klaus spun around, releasing Rebekah as he pointed the dagger at Elijah.

"Perhaps it should be you, brother!" Rebekah backed away, and Elijah slowly and protectively stepped forward. "Stealing my child away with every fawning moment of tenderness you show to Hayley!"

Elijah was calm despite his brother's growing temper.

"This has _nothing_ to do with Hayley."

"It has _everything_ to do with her! She's adored you since she arrived. And now _my_ child, _my_ blood, will grow up to call _you_ father!"

Elijah's gaze softened, and he couldn't help the feeling that swelled within him. He felt sorry for his younger brother. Sometimes it was difficult to remember that the man who hid behind animosity and arrogance was as untrusting and unstable as the youngster that suffered at the hands of Mikael for all those years.

"Is that what it is? You are once again worried that you will be left behind? Has history taught you nothing? We don't abandon you, Nik, you drive us away!"

Klaus' arm dropped back to his side, as his gaze flickered between his siblings.

"Is that so?" His voice was quiet, and he finally decided to release all of the thoughts that had been bottled up within his mind.

"What have I done lately, other than cooperate? I bow down to you, brother, to make up for daggering you." He pointed to Elijah once more, and the eldest sibling looked away in sadness when tears began to spill from his little brother's eyes.

"For the greater good of our plan to reclaim our home." He shifted his hand to point at Rebekah, tears still falling. "Looked the other way, sister, while you repeat the same cycle with Marcel. Falling again for a man you shouldn't be with, while he controls the empire that _we_ built! _That he took!_ " His voice was shaking with emotions he hadn't felt for a long time, but he wasn't done just yet.

"Now, I make no excuses for past sins. But in the one moment when you two could have chosen to stand by me…to believe in _me_ , to believe my intentions for my own child were pure…you chose to stand against me, to side with my enemies." Elijah's brows drew together, ashamed of the fact that he had so easily condemned his brother.

Klaus walked towards his elder brother, stopping right in front of him.

"I wanted our home back. Now I have it. So, I'm going to live there. And the two of you... you can stay here together and rot." He twisted the dagger around, so that the hilt was facing Elijah, and the dark-haired Original accepted it, speechless after his younger brother's words.

Klaus wiped the tears off his face, trudging up the stairs. He knew that Addie was now awake, he'd probably woken her up himself…but now it was time to go.

Elijah and Rebekah were completely stunned, neither knowing what to say, or what to do. It was moments like the one they had just witnessed that made it so difficult to want to harm Klaus. It was in those moments that they realised – _remembered_ \- just how fragile he was, no matter how superior he was physically.

The sound of two sets of feet coming down the stairs had Rebekah and Elijah sharing a confused look, before making their way into the foyer. Elijah's brows shot up when he noticed a familiar face, and Rebekah glared at the young woman when she finally reached the ground just after Klaus did.

"You! Marcel's turned the city upside down looking for you!"

Klaus made his way out the door, a silent way of telling Addie that he'd be waiting in the car. She had heard the yelling match earlier (well it wasn't much of a _match_ ), and she looked at the blonde disapprovingly as she went to leave without so much as a single word response. What sort of person would try to kill their own sibling?

When Rebekah shot out towards her, in order to demand answers for Marcel no doubt, Addie didn't hesitate in blasting her into the railings of the second floor. She fell to the ground in a heap, and Addie turned her attention to Elijah.

He allowed his astonishment to show on his face, finding it hard to believe that this was the same woman who willingly fed him her blood.

Either way, she offered him a warm smile, despite the fact that he had done some pretty crappy things to Klaus as well. He had left a good first impression, so she'd let it slide.

"Nice seeing you again, Elijah."

The corners of his lips tugged upward. Oh she was the same girl, she just didn't like Rebekah. He couldn't really blame her…not many people did.

"Likewise, Adelie."

He shook his head slightly as she closed the front door, wondering what in the world Adelie Claire was doing there in the first place.

* * *

When Addie stepped out of the house, two sets of eyes were on her, and she smiled at the new face.

"Is this the baby-mama?" She pointed a finger in Hayley's direction, and Klaus' brows furrowed in thought, wondering how she knew about the baby. She seemed to catch on and quickly explained. "You guys aren't as quiet as you think you are…"

"Who the hell is she?" Hayley looked at Klaus in discontent, and then glared at the young woman. Just looking at the new girl she could already tell what kind of person she'd be. She had enough of all these newcomers, and she really didn't need more of Klaus' little slaves following her around. The fact that she –as a complete stranger- had addressed Hayley as a 'baby-mama' pissed her off even more.

Klaus wasn't in the mood to deal with the argument that was surely about to begin. From what he had seen so far, Addie liked to joke around. Hayley…not so much. They weren't very similar, and he just hoped that Hayley didn't provoke her. Apparently her power flared up when she was angry, and he really didn't want his unborn child paying for Hayley's mistakes.

"Ugh. Ya know, you have _got_ to find yourself better company. I mean seriously…first your sister, now _this_?" Klaus watched in amusement as Addie rolled her eyes at Hayley, brushing straight past her and into the car. She obviously wasn't too fond of the werewolf's attitude.

Hayley's mouth dropped open, her brows scrunching together, as she looked at Klaus.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?!"

Hayley flinched, and Klaus did well not to, when a loud honk came from the car. Addie rolled down the window.

"Come on! I'm hungry!"

* * *

 **So I don't want you to think the inverted pentacle was used as a satanic symbol. I honestly don't know much about these things at all, but I wanted to go with the more traditional meaning of it, and I really liked this one explanation I saw that said:**

 **The pentacle the right way up is more positive and denotes light and good health, protection etc…and represents the 5 elements. While inverted = negative and associated with chaos, and is apparently used for breaking barriers, dismissing bad luck, and represents a new beginning.**

 **So I felt like it would be symbolic of the changes that just happened in Addie's life. Just to be clear, this is not my information (if you want the site let me know and I'll PM you), so don't quote me :P**

 **Also, I don't know Latin very well…so anything I write in Latin might not be right, or reliable. So I'm sorry to all those who know it well, and feel free to correct me if you see anything wrong :)**

 **Be honest with me now, did I rush the whole Addie/Klaus alliance thingy, or was it good timing?**

 **Either way, thanks for reading and I'll see ya soon :D (I might take a little longer because I haven't updated my other fanfic in _ages_!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for how late this came, I've been super busy with uni, and on top of that won't work whenever I try to update :/ I have no idea why!**

 **Just some things I should probably mention. One of my lovely reviewers mentioned that the speed at which Addie turned on Marcel was probably a bit too fast considering their friendship.**

 **IMPORTANT: I just wanted to say that is definitely true…BUT, I've done that for a particular reason. As the story progresses you'll probably come to realise that sometimes in Addie's mind the lights will be on, but there will be no one home.**

 **Super vague, but you gotta remember that there's something else at play here. I assumed that getting hit with a tonne of dark magic so abruptly would have some emotional and mental damage, and lead to some irregular and impulsive behaviour that probably wouldn't have been very characteristic of Addie…and you'll find out why the further I get into this story, and it will even be touched on in this chapter.**

 **So yep. I totally agree, any normal person wouldn't have switched like that, and wouldn't be so accepting of that little voice 'in her head', but it has been done for a reason so I hope it doesn't put anyone off of reading!**

 **With that being said, I'm actually not too happy with this chapter, but it was a spur of the moment kind of thing :P**

 **Kasuka-chan:** I definitely agree! Thanks for picking up on that because I hoped that someone would J The voice will also be looked into throughout this chapter, it was a bit strange to be accepting of it but I wanted to show that she wasn't really thinking clearly after the whole thing, so she didn't really look into it at the time. Thank you for the review! Oh and not to worry, she definitely won't be! You'll see that as you learn more about her, but please kick my butt about it if it looks like it's straying into Mary-sue territory :P

 **Lilnightmare17:** I am so so so sorry for the wait! I think after this chapter we finally get into the more interesting stuff, so this one is a bit boring, but it should finally pick up next chapter J

 **Guest:** I'm glad you like her :D I'm trying to bring something a bit more carefree into his life, everyone is always so cautious around him, I wanted to make someone a little more laid back with him. Thanks for the review!

 **Roseana23:** Sorry! I know it's been ages and I'll definitely be quicker next time J

 **SweetdreamsaremadeE:** To be honest, I usually update within a month because of uni, but I've had a lot of doubts about this story and I had some difficulty with this chapter so it took me ages, I'm really sorry about that! But it's so good to hear that you like it, it means I'm doing something right haha :P Ahhh! You're from Portugal! That's so awesome, I've never met a Portuguese person before so it's really cool to know one of my readers is Portuguese!

 **awake untill day break:** That's great, I was worried about how people would respond to it!

 **AngelMaree:** Sorry for how long it took, but here it is!

 **HannahBananasxx:** Thank you so much! I don't know why, but I feel really iffy about this story. I just feel like I'm not doing a good job with it and that bugs me because I really love the show :P so it's a relief to hear that you like it J

 **Amazeballs96:** hahaha! That's an awesome idea, I could definitely see that happening! You should write this story :P I've said it a million times in these responses, but I' super sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out! I have a lot of doubts when it comes to this story, so thank you for your support! :D

 **Unconditionally-infinite:** That was actually exactly what I wanted to do with this story! :D This might be considered a spoiler…but Addie's always going to come back to Klaus at the end of the day, there's no real competition there. I wanted a character that would be good for him, but wasn't always trying to change him. I wanted someone who generally accepted that he did some bad things. So I hope that's what you're looking for? And don't worry! I'm happy when people give me suggestion! I don't want to disappoint you guys, so definitely let me know what you want to see J

 **kykyxstandler:** The name thingy is explained in this chapter, well done on picking it up! J Sorry this took so long!

 **BeaAdriana:** I'm glad you enjoyed it! This one is really boring because I struggled with how boring the episode was in general haha :P Yeah there is a lot of internal conflict when it comes to Addie, she doesn't know what to think, but she isn't too happy J I personally can't stand Hayley at all, and Rebekah is one of those characters that I just don't see Addie even remotely being besties with. She likes up front people, and Rebekah is a little too manipulative for that! There will definitely be changes in her, especially the more she uses her new powers J This one is honestly really crappy, but the next one won't be (I promise!) thanks for reading!

 **Brookeworm3:** That's good to hear! Yeah he has a whole bunch of information to offer her, so it should work out quite well…I hope :P

 **apocryphalpansy:** That's awesome because my biggest concern is keeping them in character! I'm glad you're enjoying this, and hopefully it doesn't disappoint J

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1…**

 **Chapter 6:**

Marcel had been chatting with Diego, telling the younger vampire to trust him…that Klaus hadn't really won just yet, and that they would need to be patient. That's when it happened.

To say he was stunned would be an understatement. He was shocked, appalled, confused and above all, betrayed.

To see Klaus marching into the Abattoir with a smug smirk tugging at his lips, the wolf trailing behind him and looking around curiously, was expected. But seeing Addie – _his_ Addie- loyally walking by Klaus' side had left Marcel entirely speechless.

The dark eyes beneath his furrowed brows followed her as she completely breezed past him without even a glance in his direction. Marcel couldn't tell if she genuinely hadn't noticed him, or if she was purposely ignoring him. He didn't doubt that she was most likely still angry with him, but in truth, he was a little mad at her in return.

He was relatively understanding for a vampire. Unlike his sire he wasn't frighteningly impulsive, he didn't need to be. His followers respected him enough to not do anything that would warrant punishment. But one thing that would have gotten any other person the beating of their life, was having the nerve to snap his neck.

He wouldn't harm Addie, but he wasn't entirely happy with her. Seeing her with Klaus, chatting as if they were old buddies, made him see red after his initial shock. Had he not already warned her about the hybrid? Was she unaware of the danger she was placing herself in by just simply being around him? Did she not realise that his sire would only use her, and as soon as he found her worthless, he would kill her?

Despite whatever anger he held towards the young woman, Marcel had made up his mind. He'd have to keep a close eye on her. She had been on Klaus' radar for far too long, and now she was willingly fraternizing with the enemy. He'd have to warn her again, and hope that this time she would actually heed his advice and avoid his hybrid sire altogether.

He hadn't seen Addie for the rest of the day, but he was well aware of the fact that she was still in the compound. Klaus had been flitting about, smugly making himself at home…which he technically was.

When he next saw the two, it was already nighttime. The courtyard was set for dinner in a typical Klaus fashion, ready for the hybrid to boast of his newest achievement and mark his territory. It was going to be a long night, that was for sure.

* * *

Klaus had given her a beautiful room. She wasn't sure if it was simply because she had sworn loyalty to him and this was her reward, or if he just gave her any old room that wasn't his and it just happened to be this one.

She didn't really care either way, it was gorgeous. A large bed with maroon coloured sheets that were softer than anything she had ever felt, a wall that acted as a large bookshelf, her own classical looking bathroom, and a wardrobe far bigger than her bedroom at her old house.

 _Not bad at all._

Of course, she'd need to move her things in as soon as possible, but Klaus had one of his new minions buy her a few pieces of clothing for the following few days. He had already informed her of the dinner he would be hosting, and had left her to her own devices for the rest of the day.

She had decided to make the most of her spare time, and practice a few of the spells she remembered reading about. The more spells she tried, the bigger the smile on her face grew. She had never been able to do so much, and without completely exhausting herself! It was like she was a whole new person, and she couldn't help but wonder if maybe this was for the best.

She knew the answer, but now that it had happened, it didn't seem all that bad. In fact her biggest problem was choosing an outfit to wear for the evening. She had her arms crossed and a contemplative look on her face as she eyed the two outfits she had picked out and sprawled across her bed.

One was a sweet maxi dress with white lace three-quarter sleeves and a square neckline. The top half was white in colour, but from where it fit snugly at the waist, it was a nice peach. The other was much shorter, instead of reaching the floor, it stopped a few inches above the knee. It was a knitted long-sleeved dress, in a deep maroon colour that she adored. For a moment she wondered if Klaus had sent Diego out to get her some clothes, but she quickly dismissed the thought, remembering the pure hatred in the younger vampire's eyes as he attacked the hybrid.

Addie huffed in indignation, her shoulders rising with the movement as she uncrossed her arms to place a hand on each hip.

"Damn it."

 _The red one._

"You sure?"

 _It'll do wonders for your figure._

"You think so?"

 _Oh, I know so…_

The voice trailed off with a chuckle as she slipped off her clothes to put on her new outfit. For a moment she didn't even notice the fact that anyone watching her would think she was mad, but when she did, she froze. Her eyes glanced around the room quickly, to reassure her that no one was there. She sighed in relief when she noticed she was alone, cursing the voice in her head for suggesting otherwise. God, she had been practically naked, the last thing she need was a voyeur on her hands.

"Hello?" Addie hesitantly whispered the greeting out, an unsettling feeling drifting over her.

"Evening, love."

She snapped around at break-neck speed, almost yelping in fear. For a moment she thought that the voice in her head had materialized into a person, but that idea was quickly disposed of when she turned to see her host.

"God, don't do that!"

Her shoulders sagged in relief as she raised a hand to her chest, in a poor effort to steady her frantic heartbeat.

Klaus cocked a brow at her behaviour, wondering how his presence had startled her so much. Had she not just greeted him? He'd let it go for now.

"Hey, what do you need?"

Oh that was a loaded question indeed. Many thoughts raced through his mind, but given their only recent 'partnership' he decided to play it safe. Addie had moved over to the large mirror in her bathroom, trying to keep the bun on top of her head as neat as possible. She watched him lean on the door frame, arms crossed casually, as she fiddled with her hair.

"Must you always assume I need something?"

She turned away from the mirror to cross her own arms, and gave him a pointed look. She hadn't known him for long, but she wasn't an idiot…he _always_ wanted _something_.

" _Klaus._ "

A smirk tugged at his lips before he schooled his features into a faux look of innocence, and imitated her tone.

" _Mélanie_."

She rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance. She honestly couldn't understand why he was suddenly hell-bent on calling her that. She hadn't heard the name in what felt like years. How did he even know it in the first place?

"You don't like it when I call you that. Why?" Genuine curiosity laced his words, and he watched as she uncrossed her arms and brushed past him, leaving the bathroom to try and get away from the conversation.

She didn't make it far before his voice halted her once more, this time stern and unyielding. If she didn't answer, she felt like he'd make her.

"Mélanie."

Her chin dropped to her chest, and she turned back around to face him once more. She simply stood there for a moment, her eyes flickering around his form while she decided what to say. Eventually she sighed in defeat and perched herself on the edge of the large bed.

"It's not that I don't like it…I just-…no one calls me that." She shrugged nonchalantly, but in truth, it was a topic that was close to the heart.

Klaus studied her. She wasn't a terrible liar, but it was difficult for anyone to fool him. Obviously there was a good reason behind it – why else would everyone call her by her middle name, instead of her given name?

"Adelie…It's a French name. It means 'noble'." She smiled slightly at that, her gaze never leaving the floor. "My father picked it, apparently he saw something in me my mom never could."

 _Ah. The mother_. He should have guessed that it would have something to do with her. He of all people knew the bitter resentment that could come with terrible parents. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but it was one of the few fears he had. Would his child ever hold the same hatred for him?

Luckily he didn't have long to ponder such thoughts.

"'Mélanie' was picked out by my mother." She let out a humourless chuckle as she continued, a staggering amount of anger growing within her at the mention of the woman. She didn't know where it had come from, but it was far worse than she had ever felt before.

"Funnily enough, it means 'darkness'." She shook her head at the coincidence.

"I don't hate it…in fact I like it a lot better than 'Adelie'." She nodded as she spoke, as if to reassure him of her words. "But she was the only one that ever called me by my actual name, and I guess that over the years I've just associated it with the one person who hated me most. It's difficult to like something that constantly reminds you of your short-comings."

Yet another thing he could understand. While he was proud to be the Original hybrid, it was also a constant reminder of his mother's infidelity and the abuse he had suffered for years on end as a child. He used to question why his father mistreated him the most, and the thousand years he spent on the run still managed to darken his mood whenever he thought of them.

But now he had learnt to embrace his nature. He couldn't care less what it meant, in fact, he hoped that it made his father furious over there on the Other Side to watch as Klaus flaunted his new strength. He hoped that the old man went mad –or madder- with rage, unable to do a damn thing about it. Yes, embracing it had made him feel…whole.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to get you to associate it with someone better… _me_." He shot her a devilish grin, to which she responded with a small smile and an eyeroll.

 _Oh please…_

 _Shut up_. She mentally scolded the voice in her head.

"Ah yes, before I forget…"

Klaus reached into his pocket, digging around for a moment before finally finding what he was looking for. Addie's eyes widened in relief when she saw what he was holding in his outstretched hand.

"Oh thank god, I thought I lost it!"

She grinned at him gratefully, entirely missing the curious anticipation on his face as she strode towards him. He had seen what happened in the woods, and he knew it was no coincidence. He wondered if it would happen again.

Just as she reached out to grab the ruby ring in the palm of his hand, a small shock clashed between the jewelry and her fingers, sending the ring hurtling away and onto the carpet beside her bed. Her brows furrowed in confusion, wondering what had just happened, while Klaus simply watched on knowingly.

She knew trying again would be futile, so she huffed in indignation and turned to face him.

"I'll deal with that later, but thank you so much for finding it…Davina would have killed me." She chuckled lightly at the thought, only to feel it fade when she thought of her little sister sitting alone in that damn attic.

"What is it?" He was far too aware for her liking.

"I know I'm probably asking a lot, but…can you maybe-can Davina stay here too? I want my sister safe, and I need her here. I can't…I can't-"

"I think that's an excellent idea."

He had been planning to bring the younger witch there anyway, but this way it could at least seem like he was doing her a favour. In truth, he probably would have given in even if it wasn't part of his plan. He could see the inner turmoil beneath her pale gaze, and he knew that she held her little sister above all.

It was true. Addie didn't know what was happening inside her head. It was hot then cold. One minute she was angry, and the next she was missing her little sister more than anything.

At first she had been too angry to go back to St. Anne's, but after _really_ thinking about what had happened since she had woken up, she was terrified. Not once had she ever harmed Marcel. He was _family_ , just as Davina was…so if she so easily hurt him, what could she do to her little sister?

She'd die before she hurt Davina.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it. I feel like a serious pain in the ass for just being here."

He simply gave her a charming grin, placing a hand on the small of her back and leading towards the exit slowly. Despite what she believed, Klaus found the striking young woman to be refreshing. She neither feared him, nor took liberties…it was something akin to respect, but friendlier. It was something he admired.

"Not a problem, love."

Eventually they had made their way down to the courtyard, where Klaus proceeded to flaunt his new title, and warn (read: _threaten_ ) anyone who dared to even think of hurting his unborn child.

Addie had dodged Marcel's stare the entire night, with guilt settling in her mind whenever she felt his unrelenting gaze. She knew he was mad, and probably confused, about her new alliance with his hybrid sire. But the fact was, that out of everyone in New Orleans that had genuinely promised to look out for her, Klaus was the only one that seemed to be doing so. Not to mention that she had already impulsively struck a deal with him, not that she wanted to go back on it. He had genuinely been pretty helpful, even coming to lend her some of the grimoires they had laying about the place.

It had made her latch onto him, unknowingly. No one had ever really looked out for her during her youth. Her relationship with her father was non-existent, and her relationship with her mother…well, she _wished_ it was non-existent…

She had always felt the responsibility that came with being an elder sister, and so she was fiercely protective of Davina, but didn't expect the same in return. Then Marcel had come along, and she felt safe. For the first time in her life, someone was watching out for her.

But she was brought crashing back down to earth when he betrayed her trust so easily, and for his own agenda nonetheless. But hadn't she just done the same? One thing was for sure, they definitely needed to have a good long chat…soon!

And then came Klaus.

He made her a promise to look out for her and her little sister, while also allowing her freedom. However, unlike Marcel, he was honest with his intentions for her. He had specifically stated what he wanted in return, and wasn't looking to deceive her in that department. He had told her his expectations of her, and she had agreed to helping him.

Perhaps she was being to harsh on Marcel…actually, she knew she was. But she couldn't help the anger that pierced her mind whenever she thought of someone that wronged her. It wasn't anywhere near the anger that came forth at the thought of her mother, but it was still enough to cloud her judgment. It was completely foreign to her, and it only amplified the guilt she felt when she thought about the actions carried out when it appeared.

So much so, that she didn't even bat an eye when Klaus invited his new minions to go wolf hunting the next day. The wolves weren't her problem, they could take care of themselves.

No, she had a new power to practice and relationships to mend, everything else was irrelevant.

* * *

The next day had found Klaus and Marcel talking in the courtyard. Cami had left a while ago, heavy compulsion clouding her mind to ensure she remembered nothing of her little session with Klaus.

Klaus had begrudgingly listened to his protégé's tirade about diplomacy, as if he hadn't spent a thousand years on this planet. He knew all about diplomacy…is seemed too 'Elijah' for his taste. But nevertheless, he mentally noted that the humans wanted a meeting. If nothing else, he'd show them who was really in charge now.

Marcel on the other hand had never felt so betrayed in his life. Klaus had earlier explained to him that not only was Cami compelled to go on a date with him, but Davina had struck a deal with Elijah, behind his back.

 _"And then there's Davina." The hybrid crossed his legs as he leaned back into the sofa, his right ankle resting on his left thigh._

 _"She's a powerful weapon. At this point, I'd like to keep her close at hand. I think we should have her move in to the compound here with us. I can only assume she'd be eager to see her sister again."_

 _"She can't leave the attic. I already tried to move her once." Marcel intentionally ignored the hint of a smirk that had appeared on his sire's face, knowing that Klaus was still smug about his latest…victory. Instead his eyes focused on the glass of scotch in his hand as he replied._

 _"Yes, about that...turns out, your little witch is quite the actress. She made a deal with Elijah while he was in captivity, tricked you into letting her stay put in exchange for some spells from our mother's grimoire."_

 _This time it was difficult to ignore the matter-of-fact tone and matching smirk that spread over his face. Marcel's face was blank as he nodded mindlessly, before a hint of sadness to show in both his words and expression._

 _"Good to know. Is that all?"_

 _"Not quite. I understand that you're possibly confused by my newest little friend, and since we're being honest with each other, it's only fair that I tell you about our involvement." Klaus gave him a wide grin, knowing that his words could be interpreted in a number of ways, and enjoying the momentary clenching of Marcel's jaw._

 _"You see, young Adelie was quite distraught when she woke after gaining her powers…in fact, she was **so distraught** that she decided to pay me a little visit, and pledge her undying loyalty to me." Klaus took a swig of his drink before he continued. _

_"I didn't **buy** it, nor did I **force** it…I guess you could say it came from her unwavering **belief in me**. Who would have thought that the very thing you thought I'd never have, has been given to me willingly by someone so close to your heart?"_

 _Marcel held back a deep frown at the lighthearted speech. It was obviously a stab at the lecture he had given Klaus after the ambush, where he had told the hybrid that he would never earn loyalty as Marcel had. He knew that he had hurt the trust between Addie and himself, but he wouldn't have thought that it had driven her to Klaus. He had assumed that Klaus had swooped in and made her a deal, or something along those lines…not that she had voluntarily approached him._

 _"With that being said, I do believe that sweet Addie is no longer your concern. She's officially under my care, and has already proved to me that her allegiance no longer lies with you."_

 _"I appreciate the honesty." Marcel swallowed back his sadness, a crestfallen look taking over his features. The last thing he wanted to do was give Klaus the satisfaction of seeing the impact of Addie's betrayal, so he rose from his seat and made for the exit._

 _"Meeting's in an hour."_

Was there anyone he could trust anymore?

Well, there was Rebekah…but he'd no doubt screw that up too. It had killed him to see her so hurt by his actions in the past, but he was torn between doing what he wanted, and doing what he needed to do for his people. Because despite everything, they _were still_ his people, and he wouldn't leave them to deal with Klaus on their own. No, he needed to make a sacrifice, and that sacrifice came in the form of the woman he had adored since Klaus had first taken him in.

First he had to make sure the humans knew who they were dealing with. They had better prepare themselves, Marcel was lenient, but Klaus…he'd tear them apart.

* * *

After her usual morning preparations, Addie had remembered the expensive ruby ring that lay on the floor beside her bed. She knew she couldn't directly touch it, so she was glad to see that the same couldn't be said when cloth acted as a barrier. She picked up one of her shirts, folding it around her hand like a makeshift glove, while she used the material to lift the ring off of the floor.

She raised the gold band to her eye in inspection, her brows drawing together for a moment. The only assumption that she could make, was that the magic held within the ring –Davina's magic- was incompatible with her own.

It made sense when Addie thought about it. Dark magic was vastly different to ancestral magic, and the two would no doubt clash whenever they were in range of each other.

They just couldn't work together. It made her a little sad thinking that she wouldn't be able to share such things with her sister.

Most witches had an aversion to the darker forms of magic, and those that didn't…well, those were dark witches themselves.

There would only be one way for her to be able to touch the ring again, and that was by replacing its magic with her own dark magic. But the more she read through the various grimoires Klaus had gathered for her, the more she realised that there was no simple spell to allow such a thing. Davina's magic would be too power to counteract with a simple spell.

Of course the obvious solution would be to get a new ring, but the idea of corrupting the magic already in the ring, while adding her own to it, had peaked her curiosity. She didn't want just another ring…no, she wanted _this_ one. And she wanted it to _mean_ something.

Klaus' words had played in her mind over and over again, and Addie had decided that she would try to heed his advice and embrace her nature. She was a dark witch, an apparently strong one, and she wanted to honor that. She didn't personally know anyone who had done it before, but she wanted to create her own dark talisman…something that had a meaning. Something that showed that being a dark witch was nothing to be ashamed off.

She had already made a list of spells she would cast on the ring, but first she needed to breach it. The books scattered on her bed around her were helpful for basic dark magic, but it would take something even darker to corrupt something as powerful as Davina's magic.

"What's darker than dark magic?" she mumbled to herself in exasperation, rocking back on her bed to lay down with a 'thud'.

She closed her eyes in contemplation, until they snapped open suddenly when she felt the light gust of wind dance around her face. Sitting up, her eyes darted around her when she heard the distinct sound of flipping pages, and watched in amazement as the familiar grimoire of her ancestor –Mary-Alice- flipped open.

Addie snatched the book up as soon as the pages settled, and she huffed out a breath of pleasant disbelief. Skimming through the elegant slant of writing, her eyes lit up at the spell provided.

 _Kemiya…_

From Mary-Alice's writings, Addie could see that it would already prove to be far more difficult than anything she had ever attempted. Her blonde ancestor claimed that it required a large amount of magic, but was a branch of magic that connected to science as well. How that worked, she had no idea.

But the basic things she had gathered were that:

1\. She would need something to draw power from…Mary-Alice had mentioned something called a 'Paragon Diamond', but that was out of the question. She had no idea where to even begin looking for it, so she'd have to look for something else. Having read about many stones that could be used in powerful spells, Addie had no doubt that she'd manage to find something.

2\. She would need to dig deeper to understand this form of magic. The grimoire stated that it was Arabian, but what had really caught Addie's attention was a name mentioned. At least she thought it was a name. 'Kol' wasn't something she had heard before, and apparently this man had quite the influence on her ancestor. But she'd leave that curiosity for another day.

3\. She needed the object that she would be altering. The ring wasn't going anywhere, so as long as she had the other two requirements, she'd be just fine.

When her eyes finally reached the bottom of the page, she cast them around the room, remembering the breeze that had given her the information.

"Thank you…"

 _What are friends for?_

She heard the humour in the non-existent voice, and couldn't keep the small smile off of her face. She hadn't been able to hear the voice before she regained her powers, and at first she was completely wary of it. Hearing voices was never good, even Hermione Granger said so!

But it hadn't led her astray yet. In fact, it had led her straight to Klaus, had encouraged her to help the hybrid when Marcel's vamps were attacking him, and it was helping her figure out the difficult task she had ahead. It made her wonder why…but more importantly, it made her wonder _who_.

"Who are you?"

 _That depends…_

"On what?"

 _How I'm feeling._

She heard the usual chuckle, and her eyes scanned the room around her. Addie knew she was alone, but it was strange having someone to talk to that was only present in her mind.

"Why are you in my head? _How_ are you in my head?"

 _Oh sweetheart, who said anything about being in your head?_

Addie could practically hear the smirk that would have accompanied the words, but her thoughts came to a halt when she finally wrapped her head around the condescending response. Her brows furrowed, a tinge of fear slithering through her. Was someone else there with her? Was the voice that whispered in her ear… _literally_ whispering in her ear?

"Why can't I see you?"

 _All in good time._

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

She felt the air shift around her, and her eyes fluttered shut as if in a trance. Swaying lightly, she felt the warm puffs of air ghost over her ear, and it was in that moment that she knew she truly wasn't alone.

 _That_ part of her…the one that was angry and _dark_ …it clawed at her. Reaching for the entity whispering in her ear, until she finally gave in and tilted her head back towards it. Her mind was too hazy to realise her head had landed on a broad shoulder, focusing only on the word that had left his mouth, before he disappeared once more.

 _You._

A knock at the door had Addie jolting upwards, eyes wide as she snapped out of whatever strange trance she had been placed under. She didn't know what it was, but she'd never felt such a lack of control before. _Did that just happen?_

"Klaus!"

She shot up from the bed, stumbling slightly as she quickly strode toward the Original and adjusted her glasses, eager to get the thoughts out of her mind.

Klaus merely cocked a brow amusedly. It wasn't the first time she had acted strangely in his presence, but he couldn't tell if it was due to a nervousness around him, or if there was some other unknown factor in play. He hoped for the former.

"I'll be leaving for a meeting with the human faction soon…working hard, I see."

The usual quirk of his lips accompanied the observation, and she followed his gaze to the books that had been sprawled over the expensive sheets of her equally expensive bed.

"Oh, yeah! I have a lot to practice." She gave him a wide smile, excited at the prospect, before reigning in her excitement.

"It's just that I've never been able to do so much before…now that I can, I want to try as much as possible. I know it's not logical, but part of me keeps thinking that any moment now, it's all just going to go away, so I have to make the most of it."

Klaus slowly nodded in understanding, approaching the bed with his hands clasped behind his back casually. His brows furrowed lightly as he took in the variety of grimoires on display. He wasn't surprised to see them, he had been the one to gather them for her in the first place…but he'd never really been one for magic. That was Kol's forte. Hence why he had given her his little brother's old room.

The abundance of darker spells was expected, and a welcome change, but his eyes stopped their observation when they landed on something familiar. His eyes narrowed on the worn book, and he was so lost in thought that he hadn't really realised that Addie had moved to stand beside him, until her tanned arm reached for the book that held his attention.

"What is it? Do you know anything about this?"

He didn't miss the spark of hope in her pale eyes, and cocked his head slightly in thought. Why was she so interested in it? Was is genuine curiosity? Or were her intentions parallel to his little brother's?

"The paragon diamond? I may have heard a few things about it. Quite a desired little thing amongst witches, is it not?"

Addie's dark brows twitched together for a moment, noting that the hybrid seemed a touch more tense at the mention of the stone.

"I guess so…" Addie's eyes dropped to the antique carpet as she trailed off quietly, not wanting to push the subject with him.

But Klaus' suspicions weren't satiated just yet. As subtly as his temper would allow him to do so, he inquired further.

"Do you have a particular interest in it?"

 _Tell him._

Addie's eyes almost widened at the sound, knowing that they were no longer alone in the room. She would have thought little of it a mere hour ago, but now she knew that the voice was not truly in her head. Realising that waiting any longer to respond would seem suspicious, she followed the advice that hadn't let her down just yet.

"It's not that I need it in particular, it's just…" He cocked a brow while she tried to explain the situation without giving away her intentions of creating a dark talisman.

"The ring that Davina gave me," she pointed to the gold encased ruby that lay wrapped in a shirt. "I can't touch it at all, and I have a feeling that it's because the two different types of magic are fighting each other…kinda like how two magnets repel."

"And this paragon diamond will change that?" He took a few steps forward, now standing in front of her, and handed the book back to her. His mind was put at ease at the new information, perhaps he had assumed the worst once more. He had been so used to betrayal, that he no longer thought so little of the actions of others. Everything needed to be observed closely, and nothing could be done without reason. It was a paranoia he would never be rid of.

"This magic here-" she opened the book he handed her and turned to stand perpendicular to him as she showed him the very same page she had read earlier. "- _Kemiya_ , it's dark. Really dark, and probably pretty difficult to perform…but if I can eventually get it right, it should overwhelm Davina's magic in the ring."

Klaus found his curiosity peaked at the idea. Was it possible that his newest ally could corrupt the magic that Davina had put in the object? Davina was quite the powerful little thing, and a positive result would be impressive indeed. He found himself wanting to know whether it was possible, but he was ultimately hesitant to hand over the diamond.

"I'd love to help, love, but unfortunately I haven't seen it since 1914."

He had to keep the smug smile off of his face when he remembered the day he took it from Kol. His little brother was always up to something, and Klaus knew that no matter how impulsive he was, Kol was no fool. Whatever he planned would undoubtedly never end well…for anyone.

Addie deflated slightly at the news, but knew that there had to be another way.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure I'll come up with something." She gave him a reassuring smile, before remembering their previous conversation. "Oh, have you decided when to move Davina in?"

He gave her a nod. "She'll be here by the end of the day. But you'll have to excuse me, love. I have a meeting to get to."

Klaus had almost made his way down the hall when he heard the shout.

 _"Try not to eat anyone!"_

* * *

After his meeting with Addie, Klaus found himself at St. Anne's for what felt like the millionth time since he had arrived in New Orleans. But he wasn't complaining, things were going quite well for him at the moment. Soon he'd have Davina at the compound too, adding another valuable asset to his already growing list.

Addie showing up on his doorstep had truly been a blessing. Now not only did he have the elder Claire as an ally, but he had no doubt that Davina herself would soon be fighting for his cause too. She cared about her elder sister far too much to go against her…and it seemed that Addie was missing Davina too much to hold a grudge.

And that got him thinking about the newest task on his to-do list. She had asked him about the Paragon Diamond as something to channel in order to perform her little spell. So naturally, he had gathered a few of his new followers and ensured that they knew the importance of finding just what she was searching for.

Unfortunately the thing she had asked him about, was something he couldn't give her, but that didn't mean that there weren't other things out there that could be used.

So he would help her in whatever way he could. He needed her to remain loyal to him, and the happier she was with him, the easier that would be to ensure.

"I know about your deal with Elijah. We can't be lying to each other. I'm trying to protect you. With the witches still looking to kill you for the Harvest, believe me, you're safest with us."

Klaus walked into the attic just in time to hear the end of Marcel's sentence. Klaus was sure that Marcel knew of Agnes' death, but he wouldn't mention anything of the lie had just fed Davina.

The young vampire was leaning against the easel that Davina had been working on, trying to reassure her of his intentions. He could see the shame wash over her when he mentioned the fact that she went behind his back to make a deal with the eldest living –or rather, _undead_ \- Original.

"Plus, there's excellent light in the afternoon."

Marcel stepped back as his sire approached them, Davina's attention was trained on Klaus the moment his voice was heard. She still didn't like him…she doubted that she ever would.

"I see you're an artist. Wonderful…I look forward to witnessing your _many_ talents."

It was clear to see that he wasn't speaking of her artwork at all, if the sly smirk on his face was any indication. Davina turned her head to face Marcel, anger both on her face, and in her tone.

"Was this his idea?"

"Davina, please."

She turned to face the hybrid addressing her with a scowl on her face. Noticing her temper rising, his voice softened slightly, but the harsh glare she was sending his way only worsened when he finished his speech.

"I understand you're devoted to Marcel, but Marcel is devoted to _me_ …as is your dear sister. I assume you'll want what's best for all of us, she misses you terribly." Klaus stepped away from her, making his way over to his protégé, who he directed his next words at with a pointed look.

"We have a meeting to attend downstairs."

With that said, Klaus left the attic, mentally rolling his eyes when he heard the sound of humans downstairs.

Davina watched him leave before her eyes narrowed on Marcel.

"You lied to me." Marcel looked down at the floor, knowing that this conversation was bound to come up eventually.

"Davina-"

"No! you told me she was ok…you said she didn't want to get me sick and that's why she wasn't staying here!"

He walked over to her, resting a hand on her shoulder, even though he could feel her tense at the touch.

"Look, I really have to go, D. But I swear to you…I'll tell you everything you wanna know as soon as we get you to the compound. Alright?"

It wasn't alright…not even close. But she could see the pleading look in his dark eyes, and she put a leash on her raging temper. She'd let him go, but there would be consequences if he even tried to get out of telling her the truth.

Marcel waited a long moment, and his form almost sagged in relief when she gave him a hesitant nod. He really didn't have time to deal with a temper tantrum, and there was no doubt in his mind that he was facing one of those as soon as he told her what she had unknowingly taken part in.

"I'll get someone to pick up your things. We'll get you settled in right. Trust me."

Davina frowned sadly at his retreating form.

Trust him. Could she really do that? She hadn't seen her sister in three days, and despite her worry, Marcel had told her that Addie was fine…just sick. He had lied to her.

Was Addie even with Marcel for the past three days? Klaus had said that she was devoted to him…but how could she be? Addie's only interaction with him had been the night of the festival, and the night of the gala, so why would she be 'devoted' to someone she barely knew?

Not to mention the fact that this was _Klaus_ they were talking about! He was a murdering psychopath in Davina's eyes, and Addie was too smart, too nice, too…light, for his darkness. Why did he even want her in the first place? Klaus was hungry for power, and that was the one thing her sister lacked. There was no way Addie would ever side with him, especially considering that she would never go against Marcel. He was family to her, and Addie wouldn't fight her family.

In that moment, Davina decided that she would let Marcel drag her to the compound. She needed to see her sister…to see that she hated Klaus just as much as the rest of them, to see that she was still fighting for the right cause, and above all…to see that she was _safe_.

"Klaus, Marcel…thank you for coming."

The men in question had just walked out into the nave. Father Kieran's tone was polite as he greeted them, wanting to get this meeting over and done with as painlessly as possible. He wasn't a fool to think that Klaus would be as tolerant as Marcel was of their presence, nor was he naïve enough to think that the hybrid would let them live if things didn't go his way.

"We are aware of the change in the leadership in your community, and we thought it was time to make the appropriate introductions."

Father Kieran gestured to the men around him, two of which rose from their seats in one of the pews. One had dark skin with a stern face and was dressed in a fine suit, while the other was pale with greying hair, and donned a military uniform.

"We wanna be sure you understand how things work around here."

Klaus gave the man in the suit a humoured look, though his voice was flat when he spoke.

"Is that so?"

It was truly entertaining when humans tried to order him about. He loved watching the confidence, arrogance, and superiority melt down into the very thing that fed his ego…fear.

The man nodded confidently, while panic shot through Father Kieran. This was the sort of thing he had wanted to avoid. Challenging Marcel was bad enough, but Klaus?

It was a disaster waiting to happen.

He chuckled nervously as he tried to amend the situation, while Klaus simply stared at the Mayor with a faux smile on his face.

"What the Mayor means, is that we just want some insurance that this new development isn't going to endanger our city or its inhabitants."

Klaus and Marcel turned their attention to the priest as he spoke, before the military man decided to make the situation worse than it already was.

"Look, you _freaks_ do your thing, and we'll look the other way." Klaus' brows shot up in surprise, wondering if the man had a death wish, or if he was just plain stupid. He shared an amused look with is protégé, but decided to let the human have his moment. "As long as our pockets stay full, we won't have a problem."

 _Ah, a true politician._

" _More_ importantly…" Father Kieran gave the Sherriff a pointed look, though he wasn't surprised that the man only had money on his mind.

"…there are rules. No feeding on the locals. Don't bring any unwanted attention to the city. History has proven that we can co-exist peacefully. However if you cross the line..."

"You answer to us." The Sherriff interrupted, trying to sound as intimidating as possible.

Klaus couldn't help but chuckle. Did they truly believe that they could intimidate him? He was the Original Hybrid. Their irrelevant little human lives could be taken from them in a matter of seconds, if he chose to do so. And quite frankly, he was sick of the lack of respect.

He was a King.

"Okay... I'm sorry, let me get this straight…" He addressed Marcel, but pointed out each man that he spoke of.

"I'm to play supplicant to this pompous ass and his ridiculous group of petty thieves?" He shook his head with a dramatic sigh when he noticed Marcel's look of warning, and approached the Sherriff confidently.

"Here are my terms: You will take whatever scraps I see fit to leave you, and you will be grateful. If that doesn't suit you, I may decide you've outlived your usefulness." All previous traces of humour in his tone had evaporate, lowering to his usual intimidating voice.

Deciding that he was done with them, Klaus dismissed himself, walking away with his usual confident stride. Marcel quickly followed, disapproval of his sire's methods showing on his features.

Why couldn't he just take Marcel's advice for once? Diplomacy wasn't too much to ask for, was it?

* * *

After spending her morning going through various grimoires, the elder Claire had decided a break would be beneficial to her mental state. So she had made her way down to the bar of the compound, greeting the vampires she was familiar with, and pleased to see that Diego wasn't among them. The last thing she wanted to do during her break was endure an interrogation.

She knew that he was just waiting to get her alone before he gave her a brutal lecture for her choice in friends.

Knowing that she was still underage, she was served her usual juice drink. It was either apple or orange, everything else was irrelevant. She engaged in the polite conversation offered by whoever approached the bar, knowing that they were all aware that she was 'Klaus' witch'. She didn't really mind the title, it gave her that extra bit of safety, and it was nice to be appreciated by someone at the top of the food chain.

Just as she had finished the thought, the hybrid himself strode in.

 _Speak of the Devil._ She almost snorted at the truth in the words.

He seemed to spot her immediately, making his way over to the bar as well. The bartender hastily left his current patron and fetched him a bottle of scotch with two glasses.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

Klaus gave the elder Claire a smile, picking up the bottle and glasses while simultaneously jerking his head in a signal for her to follow. It was a pleasant change to have someone genuinely caring about how his endeavors proceeded. Most of the time people wished failure upon him, and the rest of the time they didn't like him enough to help him even if their views aligned.

"I'd say it went relatively well. I think it was far more gracious than they deserved, wouldn't you say, Marcel?"

Addie hadn't even noticed the other man enter, but sat down at their table anyway, choosing to sit besides Klaus. There was an awkward moment in which their eyes met, but Marcel broke the contact by giving Klaus a look. Klaus was barely fazed, pouring them each a glass of scotch before sliding Marcel's towards him.

"You're disappointed by my lack of diplomacy. You out of all people should need no reminder of the human capacity for cruelty."

Marcel didn't respond, but knew his sire's words were only too true. He did know how cruel they could be. He had experienced it first hand. Before any more could be said, the familiar buzzing that signaled a phone call broke the silence, and Klaus rose to answer his phone.

"Hello?"

He recognised the irritating voice of the Sherriff as soon as he opened his mouth, but was glad to hear the news, knowing that someone must have talked some sense into the foolish man.

"Mr. Mikaelson. I just wanted to let you know that the faction's considered your terms. We've reached a decision."

His lips twitched in amusement. "Have you?"

He had barely responded before the assault started. The initial explosion that shattered all of the windows, was followed by the rapid gunfire that tore through windows and walls. The day-walkers present were up in flames from the sunlight, screaming in pain, and the rest of them were riddled with bullets.

The moment the first shot was fired, Marcel had jumped into action, tackling the witch to the ground and hoping he hadn't been too late. There was no time to check, the screams urging him into doing his best to save his former night-walkers after realising what was going on.

Addie had barely had time to understand what was happening before the stabs of pain had hit her. There was one in her lower abdomen, two in her shoulder, another in her thigh and the final one was frighteningly close to the heart. Her pained shriek went unheard beneath the cacophony of screams released by the burning night-walkers. But she had been grateful for the force that had literally moved her out of the line of fire.

There was no telling how many bullets Marcel and Klaus had taken, but it felt like an eternity before only the groans of pain could be heard around the destroyed room. Incinerated corpses littered the room, with some day-walkers also meeting their end from the accuracy of the wooden bullets.

The bullets had been enough to take Marcel to the ground, the former King sprawled out on the floor in pain, and Klaus was quick to kneel by his side, inspecting his ward's injuries.

The pungent scent of blood was heavy, and it took Marcel a moment to reorient himself and realise that not all of the scents belonged to vampires.

"Addie!" The shout came out as a growl, the young vampire grimacing in pain at the action, but the sight over her gurgling form took priority.

The shout had hit Klaus like a punch to the gut. In a moment he was hovering over the blood-stained woman, jaw clenching dangerously at the sight.

She was barely alive, if her faint heartbeat was a good indication, but she wouldn't last long unless he got the bullets out. Marcel had stumbled his way over to the pair, fear taking residence in every corner of his mind when he saw the state she was in.

"Damn it! Addie? Sweetheart, you gotta open your eyes and look at me…Addie?!"

His hands shot out, ready to remove the bullets, but they were stopped before they could make it anywhere near her. Marcel's outraged face turned to face his sire, and it took him a moment to register the attentive expression he wore. Following his gaze, he understood why he had stopped him.

Addie had in fact opened her eyes, just as Marcel had asked of her, but it was as if she was looking through him rather than at him.

God, it really hurt. Why was it always her? She'd been shot, impaled, poisoned by her own power…did she break a mirror that she was unaware of?

The wounds had gotten to the point where she could no longer feel any sensation. Her body was numb, shutting down after the trauma that should have killed it. But when her eyes finally focused, it wasn't the crouching form of Marcel that she noticed first, nor was it Klaus'.

It was the man that neither of them seemed to pay any attention to…the man that was standing directly behind them, studying her with a blank look on his face. His features were blurry –almost transparent, but she didn't miss the small wink he flashed at her when he realised that she could see him, his eyes trailing down her torso.

Klaus had torn the plain grey sweater she was wearing off of her, in order to extract the bullets. Despite the situation, he was still a man, and the lace covered sight that greeted him halted him for a barely noticeable moment. The scent of her sweet blood, combined with her half naked form was tempting, but his mind was far too preoccupied with keeping her alive to indulge in such things.

Marcel was talking to her, she was aware of that, but she couldn't understand him. It was like they were under water. Her brows furrowed when she heard _his_ voice cut through the haze, crystal clear.

 _Dying so soon? And here I thought we wouldn't be seeing each other for a while._

"Y-you're…an…ass." She grit her teeth throughout the sentence, and gave him the best glare she could muster up in her condition. She could taste the blood that had come up to her mouth.

Marcel and Klaus shared a look, confusion passing between them. Klaus had extracted the two bullets in her shoulder and she had merely laid there completely unaware. The comment could have possibly been directed at him, but judging by the glare she was shooting somewhere behind him, he wasn't entirely sure that was the case. Someone or something was obviously holding her attention, and Klaus wondered if she was even aware of where she was at all, or if she was simply hallucinating.

He made a mental note to ask about it when she was safe. The bullet near her heart would be incredibly risky to remove, but it was necessary in order to heal her.

 _Tell you what, if you heal yourself…I might just give you my name._

Her tired eyes flickered around his features, and he gave her a smirk when she subtly angled her arm to side, perpendicular to her body, and away from both Klaus and Marcel. Her head turned in the same direction, following his movement as he strode around to her outstretched left arm.

She was surprised to feel solid fingers resting on her open palm, considering she couldn't even see his face clearly, it was strange to actually be able to _feel_ him. Instinctively, she curled her own digits around his larger hand, latching onto it when she felt the power flood through her.

She didn't know who he was, or what he was for that matter. But either way, he was dark. It was the type of darkness that only came with someone who had been touched by death. Vampires usually had a similar air about them, they were 'abominations' of nature, and that had a certain darkness to it.

But this was something else. It was something stronger…something darker.

"Marcel, hold her down. Can't have her thrashing about with this one." Klaus gestured to her chest with his bloodstained hands. She remained in her trance, but his attention was drawn away from her lovely face when he heard the concern in his protégé's voice.

"Uh, Klaus…"

His eyes followed Marcel's dark gaze, training themselves on her arm. He did well to keep the surprise off of his face, but allowed his lips to tug down when he noticed something familiar.

Just as they had both seen a few days ago, her left hand was covered in black veins. The darkness slithered though her veins like a snake, rapidly moving across her body. The bullet in her chest was pushed out of her, shiny black goo forcing it out and spilling onto her bloody skin in a haunting mix of colour.

They watched as it poured out of each wound, before the torn tissues simultaneously knitted back together. The inky substance in her veins slithering up her body and settling in her usually grey eyes, before fading from her form entirely.

 _There. That wasn't so hard now, was it?_

She had expected him to have disappeared, but his tall silhouette was still apparent, like a shadow looming over her.

"Oh man, the _one time_ I leave my room today…"

Klaus huffed out a breathy chuckle, while Marcel exhaled loudly in relief, rubbing the top of his head nervously. They were both still a little stunned at what they had just witnessed, but were quick to rise to their feet when the elder Claire tried to sit up.

She took the hand offered to her, and shot its owner a grateful smile. Klaus gave her a flirty smirk as his eyes shamelessly travelled, and lingered, a little too far down for Addie's liking. His brows rose appreciatively, and he teasingly allowed his gaze to meet her own once more, noting the blush that had painted her cheeks a light pink.

Despite the gory combination of red and black smeared all over her torso and right leg, she was still practically half naked. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks, her arms floundering around awkwardly trying to somehow cover as much skin as possible. She settled for crossing them against her chest, trying to at least remain a little decent in the presence of the two men.

 _Mmm, couldn't have asked for a better view._

 _Three_ men. Right. She had forgotten about _him_.

She would have retorted, but realised how mad she'd look for speaking to thin air, so she settled for inconspicuously (or as inconspicuously as possible under the Hybrid's attentive gaze) shooting the shadow a scathing look.

"You ok? Do you need anything? If you do, I can-"

"Marcel!" she trailed off a laugh, overwhelmed by his concern. Despite their current… _falling out_ …she knew that nothing had changed in his perspective. He'd care about the two Claires for as long as he lived. She knew that, and even though she hadn't forgiven him just yet, she knew it was only a matter of time.

"It's alright, I'm ok. I just…need a shower. Thanks, for getting me out of the way."

 _Need help washing your back?_

She grit her teeth, repeating the mantra in her head. _Don't reply, they'll think you're crazy. Don't reply, they'll think you're crazy._

"Yeah…ok. No problem." He nodded as he politely dropped his gaze away from her. He knew she was probably uncomfortable under Klaus' inspection, and even though she was relatively okay half naked around people she knew, he doubted that the same could be said when around his sire. Well, he was glad that they weren't _that_ familiar with each other.

"Pity, I was just beginning to enjoy the view." Klaus gave her a cheeky grin, she rolled her eyes, but she couldn't keep the small smile off her face at his antics. "No matter…we evidently have business to take care of."

He gave Marcel a pointed look, and they came to a silent understanding. Addie excused herself, hastily making her way to her room and leaving the two men behind.

Marcel watched her retreating figure, much like his sire had done, only his dark eyes filled with concern for the girl. She was family. Had she not had her powers, she would have died. He wasn't stupid, he knew that she should have died in a matter of seconds from the wounds she had acquired…but her power had kept her alive. It had healed her.

Looking around what used to be the bar, he took in the sight of his –Klaus'- vampires laying motionless…dead. For real this time. That could have been her.

" _Dammit, dammit, dammit!"_

Klaus' attention snapped towards his protégé as soon as he roared in anger, flipping a table as if it weighed less than a feather. The grim look on the Hybrid's face intensified as his eyes travelled around the room, but returned to his protégé as soon as Marcel rounded on him.

"This is on you! Her blood, is on your hands!" He lashed out, pointing at the large bloodstain on the floor, the only signal that Addie had been in the room at all.

"Now that you're in charge, these are your guys laying dead. _Your guys._ You're gonna run this city, that better mean something to you, otherwise no one worth a damn is gonna follow you. _No one!_ Not even Addie!"

Despite Marcel's accusation, Klaus wasn't going to reprimand him for scolding him like a child. In fact, he was glad to see the anger pouring off of the young vampire. It showed him just how far he had come.

But he also acknowledged the truth in his words. The human faction had attacked because of Klaus' resistance to give in to their demands. These vampires were dead because of it, and Mélanie's blood _was_ on his hands…both literally and figuratively.

"I was beginning to worry about you. I don't think I could've taken any more of this differential nonsense. I mean, _clearly_ I underestimated the faction. That won't happen again. But, tell me…now that we've arrived to this point, now that they have come into our home, harmed our _family_... How would you counsel me to respond?"

He knew including the word would only add fuel to the flames. More than once, Klaus had heard the Claires refer to Marcel as family, and he knew that his old ward thought the same of them. And it seemed that mentioning such a thing had done its job perfectly.

"Let's go kill them all."

* * *

Addie usually settled for taking her time in the shower, seldom finishing before half an hour was up. But the paranoia that her new _friend_ was creepily watching her shower was a constant in her mind. She liked to think that he was above that, but she didn't really know him, so she'd assume the worst.

After throwing out her ruined clothes (or what was left of them), and pulling on some running shorts and a tank top, she had settled back on her bed between the books she had yet to move.

It was far too easy for her to get lost in such things. Addie had always enjoyed learning new things and now that she could actually practice what she was reading, it made her even more determined to keep going. It was addicting, having so much knowledge available…so much opportunity.

She often forgot just what her powers meant, and how it could impact upon her life. Dark magic wasn't something to experiment with, but as unnatural as it was…it came naturally to her.

Most of the spells were questionable, in terms of morality, but she couldn't help herself. It was _addicting_. So she pushed the thoughts of 'wrong and right' away, and did whatever she could.

More often than not, she'd try too much far too soon (not being adapted to her new power), and the taxing spells would wear her down completely. However, the limit on her power had yet to be met, and she had tried some particularly risky spells so far.

It wasn't uncommon for the exhaustion to catch up to her, or for blood to make an appearance, as it once did when she performed even the most simple of spells. Now she only got nosebleeds when she was pushing too hard to quickly, and her body couldn't keep up with the power she was using. The good news was that the more she used her powers, the easier it became to dig deeper into them.

But then again, it also made her more… _hungry_. Not her in particular, but there was something there that needed _more_. More of what? She couldn't say…but she knew she had to keep practicing.

It's what led her to try new things, to try harder things. And today was no different.

She could feel that she wasn't alone on the upper floor of the compound, and allowed her mind to reach out, knowing that both Klaus and Marcel were long gone. It didn't take long for her to sift through the thoughts there, and she quickly realised that she was in the wolf's head.

It was hazy, the young witch finding it difficult to navigate through the new world that had been shown to her. It was difficult enough to control her own thoughts, but another persons? All she got was glimpses, small parts of recent memories, and flashes of faces. Addie almost grimaced at the sappy memories the girl had of Elijah, and the entirely obvious feelings between them. Ugh.

Just as she was about to withdraw, a familiar face popped up. Addie decided to ignore the pounding in her head that told her it was too much for her, gritting her teeth as her eyes clamped shut tightly.

Now what business did the wolf have with her little sister?

 _"I'm the pregnant werewolf. And you must be all-powerful super-witch, Davina? And let's not forget Josh, newbie vampire **way** out of his element, voted 'Most Likely to Die Next.'"_

 _"Hey, I'm just another one of Klaus' prisoners. Of course, it **would** suck if he found out you're still lurking around. Maybe there's a world where we can all look out for each other?"_

Was she truly trying to manipulate Davina? Who the hell did she think she was? Just because she was carrying Klaus' child didn't mean Addie wouldn't kill her if Davina was hurt because of her.

Sure, she was still angry at Davina's role in her… _new acquisition of power_ …but she was her little sister. Anyone who harmed her wouldn't live long enough to regret it, especially now that Addie could use her power to its full potential. So she wiped the blood trickling out of her nose, a notification of over-exertion, and left her bed.

When had Davina even arrived? And why did no one tell her? She'd find the teen herself, but first…

Hayley let out a muffled yelp as a strong hand gripped her throat and slammed her into the wall. She struggled to fight back, but felt as if she had been completely paralyzed in a moment. Her eyes widened in shocked panic, not understanding what was happening, and more importantly, which one of Klaus' minions would try to defy him.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen up real good." The words were growled out and upon noticing their femininity, Hayley's eyes snapped to the ones belonging to the owner of the hand wrapped around her throat. When she met the black depths, she couldn't look away.

"You don't know me all too well, but there's a girl here –a _witch_ \- that you _do_ know a bit more about. Know who I'm talking about?" At Hayley's nod, the woman's grip tightened slightly, as if telling Hayley to pay full attention to her next words.

"If you ever try to manipulate or hurt her in _any_ way…I don't care if you're pregnant. I don't care that it's Klaus'. And I sure as hell don't care if I have every vampire in town after me…if you do _anything_ to harm her, I will _tear your world apart_." Her teeth clenched and her eyes narrowed harshly at the werewolf, slowly emphasising each word spoken.

"And I'll start by skinning every last wolf in the Bayou."

Hayley internally struggled harder, willing her limbs to move or her mouth to speak, but she couldn't escape the invisible hold that she was held under. She could only gasp for breath, and stare at the woman before her.

"Do I make myself clear?"

The werewolf gave a jerky nod, and in an instant the hold was gone, allowing her to sag against the wall and rub her sore neck while she coughed harshly. When she looked up to glare at the familiar woman who assaulted her, she realised that she was entirely alone…as if no one had been there in the first place.

* * *

"Knock, knock."

Davina's eyes shot over to the doorway as soon as she heard the familiar voice, a beaming smile stretching across her face.

"Addie!"

The younger Claire put down the box of books she had yet to find a place for, and flew into her sister's arms. Three days wasn't a very long time, but it was the longest they had been apart in the past year.

Just seeing her little sister brought a smile to the elder Claire's face, her happiness pressing down the anger. Her arms squeezed the younger girl tight for a moment, before letting her go.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I had no idea, and when he asked I just thought it was a friend. He said that she was-"

"Woah, woah, woah…slow down, kiddo." Addie chuckled amusedly at the rapid rambling. "What are you talking about?"

"I spoke to Marcel, he told me everything." Davina's gaze dropped to the ground in shame, but they were quick to rise when her sister tugged her arm and led her over to the small couch in her new room.

"Addie, you have to believe me, I didn't know! I swear!"

Addie rubbed a soothing hand around her little sister's back, like a mother would to an upset child. She could see that Davina was clearly beating herself up about it, and even though it was partially her fault, Addie wouldn't allow her to think so.

"Hey, come on now, D…it's not your fault. If it wasn't you, then it would have been someone else."

She didn't know where the words had come from, because she actually hadn't thought about how far Marcel would have gone. Would he have asked someone else? Was he that eager to get her powers back for her? She didn't think he would have, but it wasn't important anymore.

"I guess so…I just-I would have told you, you know? I wouldn't have done that without asking you." She looked up at her big sister, brows drooping in regret.

As soon as they had arrived at the compound, Davina had instantly rounded on Marcel, demanding answers. True to his word, he had told her everything. He had told her how Addie had confided in him all those months ago, he told her how she wasn't a typical witch, he had told her that he had admittedly used her to remove the barrier their mother had place on Addie (and also admitted that he was wrong to do so), and he had also told her of the events that took place after Addie got her powers back.

If there was one thing Davina could understand, it was that controlling an abundance of power that you have never had to deal with before, was incredibly difficult. The tiniest change in emotion –anger, sadness, fear- could cause terrible consequences. It was why Elijah's offer of studying the Original Witch's grimoire was so appealing.

It was far too easy to hurt those you care about when you could barely control the power inside you. Hell, Davina had already hurt her sister that night that Klaus saved her life.

So it wasn't too difficult to understand why Addie had broken Marcel's neck when she had awoken. The man had betrayed her trust. _Anger_. She believed that Davina had willingly taken part in it. _Sadness_. And on top of that, she had to think about trying to control a dark new power, while also trying to protect her little sister from the witches. _Fear_.

Yes, she could understand Addie's impulsiveness in that moment.

"I know, D. Look, I'll admit that I was a little mad at first," _ok…a lot mad_. "But I've had time to think about it, and I know I probably overreacted."

The elder Claire sighed, running a hand through her long her, while Davina watched and waited for her to continue.

"I mean, these past few days I've been able to practice things I couldn't even dream of doing before…and I guess, I've kinda realised that it might not necessarily be such a bad thing."

Davina gave her a wide smile, knowing that Addie had always loved learning about their origins as witches, but had always been saddened by the fact that she could never efficiently use magic herself. No matter how hard the elder Claire had tried to hide it as a teen, Davina could always see that she was disappointed in herself.

"Besides, who can stay mad at this widdle face." Davina's nose scrunched up at the baby voice her sister had adopted, and she had to swat Addie's hands away when she started pinching her cheeks.

"Hey! Stop! Addie!" Her complaints broke down into a bout of laughter, drawing a chuckle from her annoying sibling.

"Alright, alright!"

When they finally settled down, Addie rose from her seat and headed towards the exit _._

 _"_ I gotta go, I'm dead tired, but I'll see you in the morning. We can have breakfast together, yeah?"

Davina nodded eagerly, a grin on her face at the prospect. She didn't know if Addie realised just how much she looked up to her. She was Davina's hero when they were children, and to finally have the bond back that was severed all those years ago…it was a good feeling.

"Alright, kiddo. I'll help you unpack in the morning, don't worry about it too much tonight. I know you probably have a few questions for me, so we can go over them too."

With a final smile, she made her way back to her own room just down the hall. She wasn't kidding when she said she was tired. Healing the gunshot wounds had exhausted her, and she wondered just how it happened.

* * *

"How did you do it?"

As she lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling with her small bedside lamp on, she knew she wasn't alone, this was only reinforced when the familiar shadow appeared beside her, sprawled out on the other side of her bed.

 _Do what?_

"Heal me?"

When she had made it upstairs earlier that day, the thought had hit her. All he had done was touch her, and he had so easily healed her. But how had he done? What was he? Was he like her?

 _I didn't. You did._

Addie's nose scrunched up slightly, not understanding how that was possible. She hadn't done a thing, _he_ was the one who touched _her_ , not the other way around! She turned to face him as she replied.

"How?"

 _Think about it. You are a dark witch, one whose power is derived from darkness. You channel it, you absorb it, you use it._

She knew that there was a darkness to him, she had felt it the moment they… _met_. Did that mean that she had been draining him of power?

"Did I…hurt you?"

She heard his familiar chuckle before he replied.

 _You can't hurt me, sweetheart. Taking darkness would ultimately mean that you're giving me light. I felt…alive._

She hadn't thought about it that way before, maybe this guy was smarter than his immaturity suggested.

"Is that why I can kinda see you? Well, your silhouette?"

Her left hand gestured to the shadowy form beside her. She could still only barely see his distorted features, but not nearly enough to identify him. It was a little annoying to know that there was someone there talking to her, but not being about to see _who_.

 _I suppose. The more you use your power, the darker it gets, and the darker it gets…_

He flashed her a smirk that she couldn't distinguish on his distorted features.

 _The closer you are to me._

She rolled her eyes, before perking up when she remembered something.

"You told me you'd give me your name."

She propped herself up on her elbow and turned to face him.

"Who are you?"

* * *

 **Cliffy…sorry!**

 **My next update should come a lot quicker than this one did, I just had a lot of trouble with this one because the episode was pretty dull and I'm kinda doubtful of this story. It's my second fanfic ever, and the other one just seems to flow better for some reason :P But I hope you guys like it anyway, and thank you for the support even though I waited 80 years to update!**

 **We should be finally getting into the action next chapter, and hopefully things pick up from there** **J**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so so so so so sorry! I'll get right to it. Probably not the best of chapters, but I felt so bad for leaving it this long so I probably didn't include as much detail as usual. But hopefully it's not too bad.**

 **And you get your big reveal!**

 **Amazeballs96:** An interesting theory! Sorry for the lack of Addie/Klaus, but it should start taking off soon :P

 **glynnismta:** Hmm…I'm not sure, I guess you'll find out in this chapter ;) let me know what you think! :D

 **lilnightmare17:** I'm really sorry for the wait, life has been hectic these past few months!

 **blue Wren:** Sorry about how late this is, but I hope it doesn't disappoint J

 **kykyxstandler:** I'm glad you liked it! Ahh The shadowy figure-thingy :P that is revealed in this chapter and I hope you like it :D As for Hayley, she will be dealt with in the next chapter (which hopefully won't take as long as this one did!)

 **justanotherguest:** Thank you for the questions and praises! I don't think I will be bringing him back just yet, unless people really want me to, just because I have some of it already planned out. But I definitely like to listen to suggestions so feel free to send any my way! I'm willing to incorporate anything you guys want to see so don't worry about it :D

 **BeaAdriana:** Someone familiar, huh? ;) Thank you for the kind words!

 **Xo-StoryTeller-oX:** Gotta hate cliff-hangers. Especially when I'm an ass and leave it for months! I guarantee I won't abandon this story, even if I might sometimes take a little long to update, I promise! Thank you for reviewing, I love em! Haha

 **1508:** You'll finally get to see who it is in this chapter, hope it's someone you like!

 **Guest:** Thank you! It's always good to hear that people enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! :D

 **Ok, so I've change a little bit of the order in this chapter, namely when Davina goes to the church. But that shouldn't matter too much.**

 **Disclaimer: See chapter 1...**

 **Chapter 7:**

It was early in the morning, and Klaus had decided to make good use of the spare time he had. So here he was, wearing his usual simple long-sleeved shirt, a paintbrush in hand and concentration on his features as he painted.

It was an image that flashed through his mind every now and then, and he figured that if he finally put it on a canvas, it would leave his mind. So far…

No luck.

Dabbing the thin brush in black paint, he suddenly froze. In the flash of an eye the easel was turned away to face a wall, and he tried to act as inconspicuous as possible when the faint footsteps finally made their way into the room.

Addie shot him a tired smile, having just woken up. After carrying out her usual morning routine, she decided to come downstairs to pass time. When Davina finally woke up, they'd be having breakfast and having a long overdue chat about recent weeks.

But as the elder Claire made her way down, she had felt another presence close by, and the power coming off of it only came with one person she knew.

"Morning, Klaus." She sent the Original hybrid a smile, but her brows furrowed lightly when she saw him awkwardly standing in the middle of the room with a paintbrush in his hand. Her eyes flickered around the room, not quite understanding why he would be holding a brush if there was nothing to paint on in the first place. But she quickly located the easel.

As soon as he saw her pale eyes zero in on his hand and then shoot around the room, Klaus inwardly cursed his stupidity at having forgotten to put down the brush.

He knew she liked to observe artwork, hell, he had seen her pay a small fortune for a bunch of drawings she had hung up in her new room. So he wasn't surprised to see the curious and somewhat excited smile on her face as she took a few steps forward. She came to an abrupt halt when Klaus shot forward in an unseen run that had him placed directly in front of the easel.

She raised a brow at the movement, and couldn't quite make sense of the unreadable look on his face.

"Can I see it?"

"No." He was oddly stiff, as if she would make a sudden lunge for the easel and he'd have to fight her off. She almost laughed at the thought, but settled for allowing him this bit of privacy. If he didn't like sharing, then she wouldn't make him…but that didn't mean that she wouldn't mess with him a little.

"Why not?"

"It's not finished yet." It was a lame excuse, and he knew it. But he didn't want her getting the wrong idea if she saw it. She wouldn't understand, at least not yet.

"You know…" she walked forward innocently, lifting up one of his stray paint brushes in inspection, but her stunning eyes met his own as she spoke her next words. "I could just make you show me."

He actually laughed at the challenging brow she had raised, and slowly approached her. She'd become more daring when she received her new power, something he quite liked, but he knew that she wouldn't even attempt to force him into anything.

Addie watched the mischievous look replace the previous apprehension on his face as he suddenly came to stand directly in front of her. He was so close that she had to mentally will herself to not give in and move back. She knew it was some form of intimidation.

It was a way of making someone back down…a way of making them feel uncomfortable. But she was too stubborn to give up.

She still couldn't prevent the shiver that ran through her body as soon as his right hand came up to gently grasp the wrist of her left hand – the one holding the paint brush. Nor could she tear her eyes away when his face hovered over hers.

The mood in the room had suddenly changed from playful to… _something else_. He had done it intentionally, yet another way of making her nervous, but this time she couldn't help it. She knew exactly what he was doing, but she was in foreign territory.

This wasn't something she had experienced before…the shift to a more seductive approach had genuinely thrown her off and she didn't know what to do.

He innocently raised his brows, a small smirk on the corner of his lips when he noticed the quickening heart beat, and the blush that spread across her cheeks, it only deepened when she heard his deep whisper.

"Is that so, love?" His fingers skimmed down her wrist and to her hand, before slowly drawing the brush out of her grasp. Without even looking, he placed it down in a jar behind him, before leaning down even closer and tilting her chin back with a thumb and forefinger.

"I'd like to see you try…"

She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. Her lack of response was enough to make him smirk, but she'd never know what would have happened after that.

" _Ehem_."

Addie's head quickly snapped to the left, her wide eyes meeting the new figure that stood in the doorway. For the second time in the space of 60 seconds, she felt the heat rise to her cheeks.

 _Oh god._

She knew exactly what it looked like, and the fact that Klaus hadn't even bothered looking away from her made it look even worse. He knew exactly who had interrupted them, and he could have backed away a long time ago thanks to his hearing. But apparently he wanted to embarrass her.

"Good morning, big brother."

Elijah offered Klaus a small and somewhat forced smile, his hands resting comfortably in his suit pockets.

"Good morning, Niklaus…Adelie." He gave the young woman a nod in greeting, and quirked a quick smile when she hastily corrected him.

"Addie…please." She smiled sweetly, subtly trying to inch away from the hybrid whose breath she could still feel fanning the side of her face.

"Of course…" He accepted politely. "Do you mind if I have a private word with my brother?"

Even if she did mind, who in their right mind would deny an Original? But she truly didn't, because that meant getting out of her current position, and now she had the perfect excuse. Thank god for Elijah.

"Oh, yeah, of course. I'll um…see you guys later." She awkwardly tucked some hair behind her ear, her eyes quickly glancing at Klaus –whose smirk was ever present- before she rushed out of the room as calmly as her mind would allow.

Elijah watched the girl leave, an unreadable look on his face. This wasn't the first time he had questioned the nature of his brother's relationship with the elder Claire. He still remembered when he was undaggered in St. Anne's, and she had Klaus' scent all over her. Not to mention the fact that there was a spare room at the plantation that was covered in Addie's scent.

"Why are you toying with the girl, Niklaus?"

Klaus' smirk dropped at the accusation. Trust his family to always think the worst of him.

"So quick to misinterpret my intentions, Elijah."

The brunette's brows quirked upward for a moment, an anticipatory expression on his face as he crossed his arms and waited for an explanation he probably wouldn't believe.

"By all means, feel free to correct me."

Klaus hummed in amusement, turning his back to face his brother as he picked up a piece of cloth from the table behind him, wiping at the paint on his hands.

"Mélanie and I have come to a bit of an arrangement, brother. You of all people know the importance of allies in war. They may just tip the scale in one's favour."

Despite the long explanation, there was only one particular thing that had caught Elijah's attention.

" _Mélanie?_ "

Klaus shot him a short glare, before returning to the task at hand. He didn't own his brother an explanation. He didn't own him _anything_.

"Yes. _Mélanie_. It _is_ her name after all."

And with that, he promptly left the room.

"What the hell do you mean 'Davina is missing?!"

After waiting hours for her sister to wake up so that they could enjoy breakfast and have a long overdue talk, Addie was stunned to find her sister's bed empty when she finally had enough and decided to wake her.

Upon asking around, it was Marcel who had broken the news to her, and to say that Addie was angry, was a severe understatement. Klaus and Elijah watched on silently, the former smirk slightly at the earful Marcel was about to get.

"Look, Ads, I promise I'm doing all that I can to find her-"

"If it wasn't for you lying to her she wouldn't be gone in the first place." Marcel looked down with a slow nod, knowing that she was right. Klaus hummed out a quiet chuckle, wonder how a young woman could make a vampire as old as Marcel look like a scolded child.

But he wasn't as quiet as he thought. Addie's head snapped in his direction, and she shot him a glare. If she was going to have any chance of finding Davina before the other witches, she'd need to move quickly. So she strode towards the exit with purpose, only stopping to point an accusing finger at Klaus, who simply gave her an innocent look in return.

"Don't think you're off the hook either, Niklaus."

The hybrid's lips quirked up for a fraction of a second, unwilling to give anything away to the other men in the room. And they all watched the brunette storm out of the compound.

 _Oooh full name. Now he's really in trouble._

She huffed in irritation, the last thing she needed now was _him_ to deal with.

 _Oh, shut up._

* * *

"And you're sure this will work? I mean, you said she was-"

"I know what I said, Sophie. But trust me, if we catch her off guard, I can reverse the spell and then we have a free shot at Davina."

Sophie Deveraux gnawed at her bottom lip. She didn't have anything against Adelie Claire, in fact, she hadn't even known that the elder Claire was a witch at all until Sabine had told her. That wasn't the only thing that she had learnt recently.

Apparently Davina was out and about, and this was their best chance at completing the Harvest. But Sabine mentioned a vision she had that included Addie now having a considerable amount of power, and they'd need to get her out of the picture or getting to Davina wouldn't be possible.

So the older witch had devised a plan. Sabine knew she wouldn't be able to rebind Addie's power, the dark magic would be far too strong now. The only thing she could try to do was reverse the process, but working against dark magic was tricky. It didn't mix with ancestral magic, and a whole variety of things could go wrong if performed incorrectly.

"If you say so…what do you need me to do?"

Sabine smirked darkly, cutting into her palm with a sharp knife.

"Just follow my lead."

* * *

Addie had been weaving her way through the French Quarter, moving through the bustling crowds in search of her sister. She had felt an abundance of magic being channeled, and hoped that she would find the teen hanging about amidst the Casket Girl celebrations.

Funnily enough, it was Davina that had seen her sister first.

Cami and Davina had stepped out into the streets after a long day of removing Klaus' compulsion, taking care to not be spotted by any of the hybrid's lackeys.

What they didn't know just yet, was that Klaus had already compelled Tim and was currently waiting for Josh to tell the young witch. He was expecting her at the compound, and he knew she'd come if she wanted to see her little friend alive and well.

Cami was leading Davina through the crowd when the teen suddenly came to a halt.

"Wait, wait. Is that Addie?" The younger girl's brows creased in worry, and Cami followed her gaze to the brunette that was staring suspiciously into an alleyway.

Before Cami could reply, her cell phone rang and she hastily answered. Her stomach dropped at the news, and she saw the matching look of fear on Davina's face.

"I have to go, I can't let Klaus hurt Tim."

Cami grasped her elbow before she could march away.

"Wait, you can't just go in alone. Head over to the church and find my uncle, he'll help you."

Davina looked at Cami in confusion.

"What about you?"

Cami's eyes travelled back to the elder Claire, knowing that she could be of help in this situation. Davina hadn't mentioned anything about her sister's powers, but the blonde assumed that it ran in the family.

"I'm going to go get Addie. We'll meet you at the compound, ok? Do _not_ go in without us."

Davina looked back to her sister and nodded determinedly. She knew that taking on the Original family would be difficult, but with Addie's magic helping her, it would be a whole lot easier.

"Yeah, ok. Be careful."

Cami smiled at the girl's concern, and worriedly watched her head towards St. Anne's.

* * *

Addie had picked up on the traces of magic that were calling her. It was dark magic, and she knew that no one in the Quarter was meant to be practicing. Davina would have picked up on it.

She was so focused on the strange alleyway, that she hadn't even noticed someone come to stand beside her.

"Hey, Ads!"

Her startling grey eyes shot over to her friend, a smile on her face when she noticed the woman she hadn't seen in too long.

"Cami!" She pulled the blonde into a welcoming hug. "Hey, I haven't seen you in ages."

Feeling another wave of power come over her, Addie frowned and looked back to the alley.

"Do you feel that?" She knew it was stupid to ask. Cami wasn't a witch, of course she couldn't feel it…but she just wanted to make sure she wasn't going crazy.

Camille looked at her friend in confusion. Clearly there was something bothering her, but she had no idea what it was. The younger woman had been staring into the shady area for a while now, and that didn't sit well with the bartender.

"Hey, Cami? Wait here for a second…I need to check something."

Despite her instructions, the blonde would be damned if she let her friend walk into a creepy alleyway alone. She was still unaware of the younger woman's power, but even if she knew about it, her loyalty wouldn't allow her to wait behind. She still needed Addie's help too.

Addie slowly walked out of the bright street full of celebration, and stepped into the shadow of the alleyway, making her way further and further as the feeling became stronger.

She felt the air shift suddenly, but unfortunately she wasn't quick enough to prevent the spell.

Cami, who had been eyeing the walls around her warily, was quickly snapped to attention when she heard a piercing wail coming from the direction her friend had walked in. The blonde hastily made her way forward, and her eyes widened comically as she took in the scene before her.

Two women – who she recognised as Sophie Deveraux and Sabine, were gaping at something on the floor.

She followed their line of sight and her own shock registered when she finally realised what was making the sound.

A baby.

But not a normal baby. The child couldn't have been older than 6 months, and was sitting nude in a pile of…clothing?

"Oh my god… _Addie?!"_ She gaped at the sight incredulously, her own expression matching that of the witches.

The dark haired baby stopped wailing at the sound of Cami's voice, and clumsily turned to face the blonde. If there were any doubts about the child's identity, they sure as hell didn't have any when her teary eyes finally opened. They were still the same striking grey that they used to be.

Cami quickly rushed forward, some kind of maternal instinct kicking in as she wrapped the baby – _Addie_ \- in the T-shirt that had pooled beneath her.

By the time she had her cradled to her chest, the witches had snapped out of their shock induced frozen state, and realised that the woman was about to leave with Addie.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Cami."

Sabine stepped forward threateningly, her eyes glued to the bundle in Cami's arms, and the blonde instinctively tightened her grip and took a step back.

"Well you're not taking her anywhere. I don't know what the hell you did to her, but she's not going anywhere with you…not like this."

Her strong words were admirable in the witch's opinion, but they'd do nothing to deter her.

"It wasn't meant to be like this Cami…" Sophie stepped forward too, but in more of an understanding way. She had already contacted Hayley, asking her to retrieve a certain piece of information for her, now all that was left was to make sure Addie couldn't stop them.

Sabine had a vision, back when she was searching for the elder Claire when Marcel was eager to find her, and things wouldn't end well for them if they hurt Davina while Addie held so much power. However, removing her dark magic was impossible, so they had decided to instead send Addie's body back in time, to before she gained her power a few weeks ago.

It was meant to be completely unnoticeable. She would still look the same, but her power would be locked up. What they hadn't realised, was just how incompatible the two types of magic were.

"We didn't mean to-"

"I don't care what you wanted to do, she's not going anywhere with you." She repeated.

But that wasn't acceptable to Sabine.

Muttering a silent spell under her breath, she watched as Cami winced, trying to shake the haze out of her mind.

The elder witch darted forward, but before she could get anywhere near the blonde, she collided with a wall of power that had her shooting back into a _brick_ wall…hard.

Cami's eyes widened at the dark wisps floating around her, but she had caught onto the fact that it was baby-Addie's doing. Without even bothering to glance at Sophie, she bolted out of the alleyway and into the busy street.

She must have looked like a mad woman, speeding through the crowd with a baby held tightly to her chest, but she didn't care. There was only one family that she knew could deal with this, and that's exactly how she found herself at the compound, despite not wanting to even look at Klaus ever again. Davina had successfully restored her memories, and now she owed it to the girl to save her big… _er…little?_ Sister.

"Klaus!" Her voice was frantic and out of breath, but she continued shouting until she received a response. "Klaus?!"

"What the bloody hell is all that racket?"

Unfortunately for Cami, her shouting had alerted anyone and everyone in the compound, and the first to react was Rebekah.

The anger on the Original sister's face quickly softened when her sharp eyes dropped to the small bundle in the human's arms. Cami jerked back in surprise when Rebekah was suddenly in front of her, peering down at the now sleeping baby.

Cami curiously watched the longing look in the vampire's eyes, before it was quickly hidden. That still didn't stop the Original from asking if she could hold the little girl.

"Ah, Camille…I was wondering what all that wailing was abou-"

Klaus' condescending tone was quickly brought to a halt when he zeroed in on the scene before him. He didn't know what had startled him more. The presence of a baby, the presence of _Rebekah with a baby_ , or the fact that his sister was fixated on the bloody thing as if it were pure gold.

Elijah, who had followed after his brother, bypassed Klaus and walked over to his sister's side. His eyes softened and a small smile graced his lips when the bundle squirmed in its sleep. He knew how much she loved children, and it was bittersweet to see her holding one so gently. But the main thing on his mind, was who the baby belonged to and why it was there in the first place. It certainly wasn't Hayley's.

"What the hell is going on over here?"

All eyes shot upward to where Marcel was leaning on the second railing, peering down at them. He couldn't make sense of the situation at all. But he felt something clench within him when he saw the woman loved and how happy she seemed with a child in her arms.

However, Rebekah's eyes had shot over to Cami in question. She was the one who had been screaming bloody murder…it was a miracle that the baby was asleep at all!

"We have a problem."

 _Oh great. Another to add to the long list._ Klaus rolled his eyes, confidently marching over to the group that had huddled around the child.

The baby squirmed uncomfortably once more, and Rebekah switched from cradling her, to resting her head on her shoulder in an upright position.

She gurgled tiredly, bringing yet another smile to the blonde's face and everyone seemed transfixed on the sight.

"Hello? Are you even listening to me?"

Elijah snapped out of it, acknowledging that there was obviously something wrong.

"What's the problem, Camille?"

The panicked woman looked grateful that he was paying attention, as it also seemed to draw Klaus' and Marcel's attention too. They were the ones who would be most affected by it.

Her gaze dropped down to the baby, who was now wide awake. She nodded her head towards the unmistakable eyes.

"That's the problem."

All eyes settled on the baby's face, and she gave a dimpled grin at the attention. Klaus' would have paled if he wasn't already dead.

Without even asking for permission, he gently removed the smiling child from his sister's grasp, hooking his hands beneath her small armpits and raising her so that her face was level with his own. There was no mistaking it…he'd know those eyes anywhere.

"Mélanie?"

She gave out a squealing laugh in response to her name, her tiny arms and legs kicking about happily.

"What…?" Elijah, who was usually so composed, watched the scene with a look of shock.

With his mind racing a mile a minute, Klaus wordlessly handed the baby back to his stunned sister, trying to make sense of the situation.

There was a baby. The baby was in fact the elder Claire. _Mélanie is a baby…again_.

"What the bloody hell is this?" He waved an irritated hand towards his sister, eyes boring a hole into Camille.

"I-I don't know! She just, she's a baby!" Cami didn't know what to say, her mind was reeling, blanking whenever she thought about what happened.

Strangely enough, she could remember everything that had happened, except the identity of the witches responsible. There was a dizzying pain in her head, every time she thought about what had happened, as if something was trying to discourage her from thinking about it.

"Yes, I can see that, Camille!" Klaus didn't know whether to be yell or laugh at the ridiculous situation.

There wasn't a doubt in his mind that someone would be paying dearly for this, but before he could think to much on it, he came to another startling discovery.

The discovery that this could be a blessing in disguise.

With Mélanie currently indisposed, he wouldn't have to worry about her interrupting his plan for Davina. Klaus wasn't foolish enough to think that she would side with him over her little sister, so perhaps it was for the best that she was like…this.

"How did this happen?"

It was Elijah who had asked what was on everyone's mind. Cami shook her head frantically, her eyes clamping shut as she tried to remember who had done this.

"I can't remember who it was, but I know it was a witch."

Klaus scratched at his chin in thought. This wasn't something he could deal with right now. He had Timothy compelled here, and it was only a matter of time before Davina made her way over.

"Cami, I need _you_ …" He took Addie from his sister's arms again, before continuing. "…to take her, and get as far from the compound as possible, yes?"

Camille could only nod in agreement, not knowing what else to do.

"Make sure she's safe."

The other's watched on in confusion, finding Klaus' protectiveness for baby-Addie curious. Elijah couldn't tell if he was displaying such things due to the fact that he would soon have a baby of his own, or because of _who_ that baby was.

Cami just nodded, all thoughts of Davina and their current situation put on the backburner when she took the baby into her arms again. She felt responsible for her, probably because she was there when it had happened. But she wouldn't allow any harm to come to her friend.

* * *

 ** _1914…_**

 _It was a gloomy night._

 _The rain was heavy and the indiscernible clouds made sure that there wasn't a star in sight._

 _But still he looked every bit the wealthy gentleman as he made his way through the dark alleyways, with his dark hair neatly combed beneath his hat, his dark suit impeccably tidy beneath his wet overcoat. Gloves of the finest leather on his hands, and his handsome features clear for all to see._

 _There wasn't a single person who could ignore his presence. Women swooned, and men envied him. And not a single one of them would ever think him to be the monster he was._

 _But his family had made a cozy little home in New Orleans, one that they were unwilling to leave. New Orleans **felt** like home, even he had to admit that, but a war was coming and he wanted to be on the winning side. _

_So here he was, making his way to a strange little shop that belonged to the most avoided witch in the French Quarter. Madame Lorraine was simply put…a complete nutcase. Well, that's what the other witches liked to believe._

 _But to him, the old hag was the best ally anyone could ask for. She had an incredible talent for predicting the future, and she was never wrong. **Never**. The fact that she was incredibly powerful often went forgotten by the covens, as no one wanted to associate with 'insane Lorraine'. _

_But he'd been an associate of hers for years, and she had yet to let him down. So he waited as patiently as possible when he tugged on the string in front of her store and heard the chiming coming from the inside – a signal to the occupant of the store._

 _The heavy wooden door was enough to ward off anyone who came close enough to see it. Large symbols and markings covered its entire length and width, some for protection, others for evoking harm…but each with a purpose. It looked like a madhouse either way._

 _The large door creaked open a fraction, and the 4'9'' woman peered at him suspiciously until recognition crossed her wrinkled features. She cracked the door open further, ushering him in impatiently. The striking blue eyes that held too much knowledge, shot around the dark alleyway suspiciously, ensuring that no one had followed her guest._

 _"I like what you've done with the place…" His nose crinkled distastefully as he noticed the pigs feet hanging from the rafters. He could practically feel the hard stare pinned on him, but he couldn't care less. Taking the hat off of his head, he shook the rain drops onto the ground carelessly before placing it on a free tabletop – well, as free as a it could get in her presence._

 _"What can I do for you, Mr. Mikaelson?"_

 _He tore his dark gaze away from the grotesque decorations and rested it on the little old lady instead. His brows rose innocently when he replied._

 _"Can't I just be here to visit an old friend?"_

 _Madame Lorraine rolled her eyes in exasperation, shuffling past him to get some tea started. His lips twitched in amusement when he noticed her usual outfit. It always reminded him of an old gypsy woman. Her hair was hidden beneath a purple patterned head wrap, with a matching long sleeved dress hanging to the floor. She had gold around her neck, wrists and fingers…and let's not forget her ears!_

 _"If you weren't a Mikaelson, I might just believe you."_

 _He hummed in good humour, knowing that she had a point. But before he could voice a response, she continued._

 _"Where is that brother of yours? The handsome one…" She smiled fondly. "Such a lovely boy."_

 _He didn't even try to suppress the eyeroll that followed, before cheekily replying._

 _" **I am** the handsome one. But to answer your question, I have no idea. Probably off cleaning another one of Nik's messes." He scowled lightly at the thought._

 _Elijah was the good brother. Always fretting about Niklaus as if the very world revolved around him. Something that had bothered him to no end. Elijah had never paid that much attention to him. None of his siblings had._

 _"Ah yes, that troublesome brother of yours. I don't like him. He has the devil in his eyes!"_

 _"Well, you're not wrong there…which is exactly why I'm here."_

 _She raised a brow at his words, her forehead crinkling with the action. Her pale eyes watched him curiously, as his gloved hands skimmed across the worn books he was now examining._

 _"As you know, there is a war coming." Even though his usual cheeky smile was tugging at his lips, she could see the irritation hidden beneath the surface. "My brother and his witches are becoming quite the nuisance, and I aim to put an end to that."_

 _"I know what it is you search for."_

 _He shot a smirk in her direction, glad to hear that she would be helping him once more._

 _"Then you know where to find it, no doubt?"_

 _She waved him over to the alter that sat in the centre of the dimly lit room, and he didn't have to be told twice. He had witnessed her do extraordinary things at this alter, and he knew that it was a good sign of cooperation for her to be shepherding him in its direction._

 _"You seek an end to your brother…you seek your own witches, no?"_

 _Indeed, he did. He was tired of being daggered and left to rot in a bloody coffin, while his pathetic brother dragged his dead corpse to all corners of the world. He wanted Nik to know what it felt like, he wanted him to feel the same helplessness, the same emptiness._

 _And in order to do that, he'd need witches that were willing to help him achieve that._

 _"I seek justice. My brother has wronged me far too many times already, I think it's time he knew what it felt like to be betrayed by his own blood."_

 _She wasn't fazed by the dark look in his equally dark eyes, and merely proceeded in gather the materials needed. Without even asking him, she swiped a blade across his wrist, a thin sliver of it exposed between his glove and sleeve. He didn't flinch at the action, but sent her an irritated look anyway._

 _She pointed the tip of the knife downward in the direction of her stone mortar, tapping it twice for good measure. The drops of blood sizzled lightly as soon as they came in contact with the bowl's contents, but the old woman smirked triumphantly._

 _"Are you ready?"_

 _Before he could even ask her what she meant, he felt his mental barriers explode painfully, a sharp cry unwillingly leaving his lips at the feeling. It felt as if hundreds of tiny claws were tearing his brain apart, and there was nothing he could do about it._

 _His own groans muffled the sound of her chanting, and his hands gripped his head tightly, trying –unsuccessfully- to rid himself of the pain._

 _But it was over as soon as it had become too much._

 _Madame Lorraine gasped suddenly, her eyes now entirely white in colour. He had seen this before, but she had never used him in one of her… **experiments**. He could only assume that she had directly pushed her way into his own future, and his eyes narrowed curiously while he regained his breath._

 _Her gasping gradually grew in intensity, until her wrinkled face crumpled in fear. A startled cry escaped her, her head shaking frantically at the darkness entering her mind. The white of her sclera was slowly overcome by dark tendrils of black, and for the first time, Kol actually feared for her life._

 _His attention was abruptly torn from the old lady, as soon as a tremor ran through the building. The walls shook lightly, eventually growing to an unstable level as she continued to thrash about in her chair._

 _"Lorraine!"_

 _His shout went unheard, the building continued shaking as dust and sand trickled down from the ceiling. He needed to snap her out of it before she destroyed the whole store._

 _"Lorraine! **LORRAINE!"** _

_This time his roaring voice was enough to startle her out of whatever trance she was in, and her eyes returned to their natural pigment before she slumped back into her chair, barely able to control her breathing. Her eyes were tightly clamped shut, as she tried to regain her composure._

 _"What the bloody hell was that?"_

 _His bewildered words were enough to get her to open her eyes, and she could only look down in exhaustion._

 _"Shunned by the light…darkness we shall call her…"_

 _His enhanced senses allowed him to hear the mumbled words, but yet again he couldn't quite make sense of them._

 _"Who?"_

 _The old lady's gaze finally rose to meet his own, and he was surprised to see the fear in it._

 _"The one you need…the Claire witch." She swallowed dryly. "Find her, and you will destroy any chance your brother has at happiness."_

 _Kol perked up at the words. There was a witch out there who could destroy Klaus? Who could destroy everything he had built and come to enjoy?_

 _It was the first he had heard of it, but he'd take it._

 _"Where can I find her?" He knew how eager he sounded, but he couldn't care less. This was the opportunity he had been waiting for._

 _"When the shadows seek the light, you will find her…at home."_

 _His face crumpled in confusion, brows furrowing at the cryptic answer. What shadows? Did she mean the vampires? And at home? Was she referring to one of Klaus' witches? Perhaps she meant that he needed to turn one of Klaus' witches against him…_

 _All he had to go on was a surname…Claire._

 _But things didn't go as planned._

 _He had been daggered eventually, and even with the Claire witch that he had managed to find, he hadn't even put a dent in Klaus' plans. He never found out that the shadows were ghosts, that **she** was the light, and that home…well, home was the bed that Marcel had laid her body to rest in when her powers had been returned to her. _

_Of course, it would only be 100 years later when he finally figured out that Mary-Alice wasn't the Claire witch that the old bat was talking about at all._

 _It would only be 100 years later that he finally realised that **this** witch, would tear Klaus apart…from the inside. _

Kol stared down at the makeshift crib that the blonde human –Camille- had fashioned for the wide-eyed baby staring at him with a drool-covered fist in her mouth.

He smirked when she gave him a dimpled grin, accompanied by a joyful gurgle. It was good to know that she could still see him, even like this.

 _"Oh, darling…what am I going to do with you, hm?"_

* * *

 **Alrighty! Please let me know what you think, especially about the baby-Addie thing haha! It was kind of an impulsive move to write that but I hope you like where it goes either way. The hardest thing was about the upcoming episodes was 'how do I get Addie out of the picture while Klaus is trying to kill her sis?' This is what I came up with, so hopefully it's not too bad :P Thanks for reading, and I'd like to apologise for the long wait again!**


End file.
